Answers 2
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: Emily kills Doyle in the showdown in Boston. How will the FBI deal with in?Will Emily be allowed to countine to be a BAU agent or will she be put else where?  will she want to come back? On top of all of this she is pregnant with someones baby? REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

_**Answers**_

**Prentiss and Morgan enter the taxi cab. Morgan asks, "Prentiss, what's going on with you?" Emily inquires, "With me?" Morgan says, "I've been watching you the last couple of days and something has obviously been bothering you." Emily sighs then says, "Derek because I like you I'm going to ask you to stay out of this. Please.**

**Morgan and Emily leave the taxi cab and head back to the station. The team closes the case and arrives back at the office to finish up some paper work on the case. Just as Emily was heading out to go home Morgan sees this, says his goodbyes for the evening, and heads towards the elevator just in time to catch the same elevator as Emily. "So, Emily you want to go out for a drink, "Morgan asks. "Umm actually I was planning on heading home. I'm kinda tired. Maybe another time," Emily says. "Please Prentiss. Just one drink. I really don't want to drink alone. Plus I'll buy," Morgan says. Emily replies, "I really doubt you would be drinking alone. I bet you don't reach the bar before some pretty thing is attached to your side. But fine one drink."**

_**At the Bar**_

**Emily and Derek enter the bar, sit down, and place their orders. After they receive their drinks Morgan takes a sip of his and then tries to break the ice. Morgan says, "So you wanna tell me what's going n Prentiss." Emily replies, "I'd told you before in the taxi Derek because I like you and this team for that matter I'm going to ask you to stay out of this. Please Derek." Derek says, "You know if you open up we can help you and no one will think any less of you for what is going on. But if you keep us all in the dark there's not a whole lot we can do." Emily says, "That's what I'm afraid of. I know you all want to help and you 'all are the closest thing to a family I have and that's why I'm going to have to ask you to stay outta of this. Please. It's for your own good and protection. Please Derek just…leave it alone." Morgan says, "What do you mean? Protection? What the hell is going on Emily?" Prentiss replies, "I just can't." With that she walked outta the bar leaving a befuddled Derek Morgan and her untouched drink.**

**My first fanfic ever so please review. I don't own anything. Although I should. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. So here is part two.

_Answers Part Two_

At the Bar

Morgan just sits there at the bar sipping his drink and about what he said to Emily to make her shun him and the team. He thought to himself why does she feel that she can't trust us and that she has to protect us. He thought about it long and hard and knew that she had to be in danger, but what kind of danger. Dam it Derek you are a profiler. You should be able to figure this out. But then again she is never really open with anyone. You have to force the information outta her. Morgan left the bar when he had consumed the rest of his drink and went home to sleep off the night's conversation with Emily. Derek thought after a good night's rest and having a clear mind that should help me figure this out. Till tomorrow I'll let it rest.

At the Office

Morgan had just got off the elevator and walked into the squad room when he saw Reid and Rossi in a deep conversation he nodded his head at them and sat down at his desk not leaving it unnoticed that Emily was not there yet. He began to wonder why due to the fact that she was always here before him. Rossi and Reid were finished talking and Morgan asked, "Have you guys heard from Prentiss this morning?" Both just shook their heads no.

Just then Hotch came down to the squad room and told them to meet in the conference room in 20 minutes. Morgan asks, "A new case Hotch?" Not quite sure since no case had crossed his desk that needed their immediate attention. Derek and Emily had been working the communications position of the B.A.U. since J.J. had been reassigned. Hotch says, "No, actually I'm not really sure what's going on. Chief Strauss ordered me to gather my team A.S.A.P. Morgan replies, "Oh, I'll get Garcia and we will be right up." Hotch says back, "Have ya'all heard from Prentiss." They all shake their heads no. Hotch says, "When you call Garcia have her call Prentiss and see what's up."

Morgan says, "Okay but first can I talk to you real quick." Hotch says, "Sure, why not. Morgan says, "I don't know exactly how to put this." Hotch says, "What is this about?" Morgan says, "Emily." Hotch begins, "What about Prentiss?" Morgan starts, "I noticed something was obviously bothering her so I confronted her about it and she said, Derek because I like you I'm going to ask you to stay outta this. Please. It's for your own good and protection. It will keep ya'all safe it you just don't dig. I think someone is coming after her.

Hotch starts, "Derek we are all profilers here. Even Garcia who is not profiler has noticed something is up. We have all seen the changes in her behavior but until she comes to us there is not a whole lot we can do. Obviously she either doesn't trust us enough or isn't ready to let us in. And we need to respect her decision for whatever the reason. Derek says, "I told her the same thing last night. The part about until she lets us in there's not a whole lot we can do." Hotch says, "Call Garcia. Then have her call Prentiss. After this meeting the only thing we can do is wait for her to come around. That is if she ever does come around." Hotch begins to walk away when Morgan calls back, "We better hope that she doesn't end up dead cause we decided to wait for her to come around." Hotch just keeps walking letting Morgan blow off steam.

Morgan takes out his phone and calls Garcia. Morgan says, "Baby girl there's a meeting in the conference room in 10 but first can you call Emily. She hasn't come in yet." Garcia replies "Will do." Garcia calls Emily. It went straight to voicemail. She got the same result the second, third, fourth, and fifth times she called too. She just waits a few minutes. After she tries one more time and still gets voicemail Garcia heads up to the conference room.

In the Conference Room

The entire team except for Agent Prentiss was gathered in the conference room. Strauss walked in and asked, "Is Agent Prentiss not joining us today." Agent Hotchner spoke up, "We are actually working on locating her." Strauss suggests, "Are you saying that you do not know where she is. You are saying that she is A.W.O.L" Garcia says, "I've tried calling her many times but her phone went straight to voicemail."

Strauss says, "Ms. Garcia, have you tried tracking her phone." Garcia starts, "Well in order to track her exact location her phone has to be on but I can track her location as to where and when she made her last call." Strauss says where did she make her last call from." Garcia says while typing on her lap top," last night at 10:55 p.m. she called a restricted unknown untraceable number in front of Brittney's."

Hotch begins, "What is this meeting really about. I can assure you that I will fill Prentiss in when we find her. For all we know her phone died and is just stuck in traffic on her way here to the office. So can we please start this meeting. Strauss says, "Very well then. Let's begin. I have called this meeting with your team because it has come to my attention that...just then Strauss was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She answers... While on the phone you hear her saying..."Are you sure"..."Yes sir I understand that but..."..."Right away sir" Strauss hangs up the phone and says, "If you will excuse me there is some urgent business that requires my direct attention." And with that she left the room. A minute afterwards the team filed out of the room thinking about Emily as they all headed for the squad room.

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews.

Please.

Look forward to part three. Suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy them. Anyways..

Answers Part 3

Squad Room

Morgan asks, "What do you think all that was about." Spencer says, "I don't have the slightest idea but if I were to guess I would have to say that the meeting we were all just call into without any plausible explanation along with the phone call Strauss just took has something to do with Emily." Garcia says, "How do you figure." Spencer starts, "Well judging by her reaction when Emily wasn't there and how she pushed to find out where Emily was, I concluded that it has at least something to do if not everything to do with Emily."

Rossi adds, "I agree she sounded very surprised that Prentiss wasn't there and pressed the issue of her whereabouts a bit too hard. You know what I mean." Spencer and Garcia say at the same time, "Then what's up with Emily?" Morgan finally says, "All I know is that Emily hasn't been quite right these past few days and when I asked her about it she told me to stay outta it because she likes me as a person and it's for my own good and protection." Garcia mentions, "Haven't we all noticed that she has been different for about a week now. I'm not even a profiler and it caught my eye."

Rossi speaks up, "Something is obviously up but we can't force it out of her." Hotch spoke next, "I agree but we need to do something before..." Morgan cuts in, "Before she ends up dead if this really is as bad as we think it is. Come on I know that ya'all are thinking it." Before anyone else could speak up Hotch's phone began to ring. "Hotch," he said. Emily said, "Hotch it's Emily. Sorry I didn't call sooner it's just that my phone died and some idiot crashed into me and I went off the road. I'm getting a rental now. So I will be in first thing tomorrow." Hotch replies, "No it's fine Emily. We are just all glad to hear that you are okay. We were getting a little worried. I'll see you tomorrow. On time." Emily says, "Yes sir." Then ends the call.

In the Car Driving

She thought to herself okay I covered my ass on that one. Now I have to figure out this whole mess with Doyle. He knows where I live and has my number. I've been able to block his calls so he can't trace me now. Now how to sort out this whole mess. Their profilers which means they are not just going to drop it. And if Strauss finds out what am I going to do. I don't know. What I do know is that my mind will be a bit clearer and able to think if I can get a good night's rest. But I can't go home so she thought to herself where to go. Then she remembered the last case she worked with Interpol there was a safe house not far from here that she will be able to stay at. There are still clothes, food and whatever else I need. So she drove to the safe house. When she arrived she cleared the house then got something to eat then crashed on the bed making sure her alarm was set sleeping soundly knowing she was safe for the night.

Reviews. Please.

So excited for tonight's episode. Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Answers Part four

Directors Office

Strauss knocked on the door and then entered the office. Director motioned for her to take a seat. Director began, "One of my contacts with Interpol has brought it to my attention that the life of one of your B.A.U. agents is in danger. Strauss says, "This may be true but if I don't even know what team this agent is on let alone who it is there is not a whole lot I can do."

Director replies, "It is not my position to reveal the identity of the Agent, but my contact has informed me that he will make it so the agent has to ask for the B.A.U.'s help on this because until we are brought in even as F.B.I. it is still Interpol's case. Even though my contact has asked for help this agent has to be the one to bring us in because they were the lead on this case." Strauss adds, "Well what if said agent decides to work with Interpol on this case."

Director says, "Then you respect the agents' decision no matter what way it goes because this is a highly classified case we are dealing with. And you will leave it at that as their decision to make and not try to influence them or change their decision. Also you are to make sure that your agents don't work this case if it isn't under our jurisdiction. I will be speaking with this agent tomorrow at which time their identity will be known not only to you but to the B.A.U. I will inform the agent of the offer and ask them to make a decision. Please make your agents comply." Strauss says, "Yes Sir." Director says, "I am telling you this because i thought it would be best if you were informed. But it is strictly that. Information. Understood." Strauss responds, "Yes sir." Director says back, "Dismissed."

The Next morning

The entire team minus Emily was gathered in the squad room at 8:25. Nobody actually speaking the unasked question of "Where's Emily?" So Spencer decided to break the ice by asking, "So when Emily called yesterday, what did she say happened?" Hotch replied, "Just that her phone died and someone crashed into her. So she had to get checked out to make sure she was okay. She said it was only a scratch but knowing Emily it is probably a lot worse. She had to go get a rental and had just gotten a chance to call."

They all nodded with disbelieving looks on their faces not believing in the least that it was just a "car crash." Morgan adds, "Well did she sound coherent, you know using her normal cussing everyone out language no matter who they are." Hotch says, "I was actually surprised when she didn't cuss me out. It sounded like she was was scared even frazzled. She definitely wasn't herself." Just then they heard the elevator ding and all eyes darted towards the elevator wanting it to be Emily but finding it to only be Strauss.

Strauss walked in and asked, "Where is Emily?" They all looked around but didn't reply. She nodded and said, "I see. She still A.W.O.L. Well then I have a question. Agent Hotchner did you or any of your team members get called into a meeting with the director yesterday or days prior." All of the nodded their heads no. Strauss said, "I see. I only ask this because I was called into a meeting yesterday with him saying that one of my B.A.U. agents was in danger and seeing as Agent Prentiss is the only Agent I don't know where is at and the only one I haven't been able to ask about this." With that she walked away towards her office.

With nobody having the right words to say they just remained silent until the elevator dinged again. When they all looked up they were happy to see Emily. Emily walked in and joined the rest of the team. Garcia gave her a hug when Emily flinched. Then Hotch noticed the bandages on Emily's left arm and neck. So Hotch begins, "Prentiss what's up with the bandages." Emily replies, "Told you I was in a accident yesterday day when some stupid idiot rammed the back of my car. It's just a scratch really." Hotch says, "Ok sure. Well at least it's good to have our old cussing Emily back." Emily says shocked, "I always cuss no matter who the hell I'm talking to." Garcia says, "Em, what has been going on." Then Morgan adds, "And don't give us I'm fine or It's nothing."

Emily replies, "Guys I like you' all alot so I'm going to ask you to stay out of this. Please." Morgan says, "Prentiss please. Lets us in and we can help but keep us in the cold and we can't help." Prentiss replies, "Guys just don't..." She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Emily picks up her cell phone and says, "Prentiss." Director replies, "Can you come up to my office please. Emily I need to speak to you. It's important and regarding no more concerning Ian Doyle." When the Director said the name Ian Doyle Emily's facial expression changed dramatically. This didn't go unseen by the rest of the team. Emily replies, "Yes sir. Right away." With that she hung up the phone. Then Hotch asks, "What was that about. I thought I was the only one you called sir." Emily replies, "It's nothing. At least I think it's nothing. I don't know. The director has ordered me up in his office immediately. And you are one of 3 people that I call sir. So I better not keep him waiting. Sir." And with that she turned and walked to the elevator and stepped in.


	5. Chapter 5

Answers Part 5

Director's Office

Emily knocked on the Director's door and entered saying, "You wanted to see me sir." Director replied, "Yes Agent Prentiss have a seat please." Emily did as was told and waited for him to continue. Director continued, "Your former boss Sean McCallister at Interpol has informed me that Ian Doyle has escaped from Russian prison and they can't find him." Emily responds, "I know."

Director now looking confused says, "You know?" Emily says, "Yes I know. Sean contacted me last week saying the same thing. But also said I that the team that worked the case is in danger." Director said, "Does your team know?" Emily says, "No I've kept them in the wind on this but they have been asking questions that I have been able to dodge so far." Director responds, "Ok tell me what happened on the case. Sean didn't give me that many details."

Emily says, "As he won't. This case was kept within our team. I should even tell you now, but seeing as Sean has some sort of confidence in you I will too. I was the lead agent on the case and when there were no new leads to follow that could lead us to an arrest. Sean and I decided we needed an undercover. I fit the profile better the Ceiea. So I went undercover as Ian Doyle's girlfriend. When Ian was arrested Interpol took me away. Being Ian I guess he connected the dots. My undercover alis was officially burned when Lauren Reynolds was killed in a car crash. Lauren Reynolds is dead." Director says, "Ok, you were deep in this.

But Emily before I move on to the real purpose of this meeting I have to ask if you have a safe place to stay." She responds, "Yes sir. There is a safe house that I used for my last Interpol case that it was used specifically for that case. But I will not give you the location and address or anything of that such." Director says, "That's fine I just need to know that you are safe until this matter is cleared up. Now on to the matters of Ian Doyle. Interpol has asked for your help. Now since you were the lead agent on the case it is your decision weather you want to work this case the B.A.U. Interpol." Emily responds rather quickly, "I will work this case with Interpol. I will get my old team back together that worked this case. They are already involved no need to involve anyone else."

Director says, "Emily are you sure?" Emily says, "Yes sir. I am sure because if there is one thing I know in this world I know Ian Doyle. I know him better than he even knows himself. That being said I know that enlisting in the help of the B.A.U. or even the F.B.I. for that matter will not only endanger the lives of all the Interpol agents who are already knee deep in this weather we are still currently with Interpol or not. That is why it must stay within the team. If anyone else is involved in this it will not only endanger their live but the lives of their families. And I will do anything to stop that which means I have to keep them in the cold on this. Even knowing can be potential harmful in this case. I will warn you Ian Doyle is a smart, harmful, and highly dangerous man. And I can't have him endangering innocent people like families of people who just want to help."

Director says, "I respect your decision. And I will support you in this. But I have to ask. Will you please inform your team." Emily says, "You can ask all you want but nothing will change my decision and tell them about this. Knowing my team once they know they won't hear it when I would or even you would have to order them to stand down. Each and every one of the would go against direct orders. And I won't place them in that position." Director says, "Okay understood. You know for profilers I would think they would be a little better at figuring things out." Emily responds, "I thought so too. Anything else sir." Director replies, "No you are dismissed." With that she nodded her head at the director and left his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and ideas. I will try to update as much as possible. Also I was not sure how to spell "Ceiea" so this is the spelling I have decided on. Review please. I do not own anything although I should.

Answers part 6

Squad Room

Sitting at her desk Emily dialed the number of her former coworker Ceiea. "Hey Em what's up, " asks Ceiea. Emily replies, "Nothing much. Has Sean gotten in touch with you?"

Ceiea says, "Yeah he has been calling me for a couple of days now. But I don't work for him anymore. I'm out." Emily replies, "So is Doyle."

Ceiea says, "Are you okay." Emily says, "For now yes. But he has my address and my number. I am staying at the old safe house we set up right outside of Quantico before we all got outta Interpol. But here's the big turn in events. Sean asked the Director of the F.B.I. to ask me to enlist the B.A.U.'s help with this. But because I was the lead agent on the case it is my decision entirely on weather I want their help or not. And I told the Director I was keeping this case within my old team back when I use to work for Interpol because we are already knee deep in it. And we can't involve my team now because that means it involves their families. If there is one thing I know through all of this it's that I know Doyle and he will do anything to make sure he gets what he wants." Ceiea responds, "Okay since you are the lead, what is the plan."

Emily says, "I'm ...I'm not sure. You and Jeremy need to fly out to Quantico on the first flight tomorrow and I will contact the rest of the team and update them." Ceiea says, "Emily listen to me. You are not alone in this. You have us all behind you and we will back your play no matter what.

Emily says sarcastically, "Like you guys did back in France. C before we get into this i need to know that won't happen again." Ceiea explains, "It won't because what is different between now and then is back then you were going at it alone. In France you had nobody to back your play because you were in deep undercover. Now you have all of us behind you and Doyle doesn't even know we are getting back together." Emily explains, "All I'm saying is it better be. And you guys better because I need to go into this knowing someone has my back and it won't end with a bullet in my shoulder again or a bullet in anyone else for that matter. I'll see you both tomorrow C."

With that she hangs up the phone and begins looking through the piles of cases. With nothing looking promising or urgent Emily went ahead and started some paper work as were Morgan and Reid. When Hotch, Garcia, and Rossi walked in the three of them looked up from their case files. Rossi begins, "Em we need to talk and we need some answers." Emily replies, "I'll do what I can to answer the questions you have but you 'all need to understand me when I say there are certain questions that I have no answers for. So shoot."

Rossi continues, "Emily, what has been going on with you and why were you called up to the Directors office earlier?" Emily sighs then says, "This would be an example of something I can't answer for you." Hotch interjects, "Can't or Won't?"

Emily sighs and the begins, "It's not that I wouldn't if I could. I really wouldn't choose to keep something like this from you but its classified and not even the queen of hackers can figure this one out. So just leave it alone. It's for the best. I...I just can't do this. Not to you guys. I hope you understand me when I say..." Just then her cell phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller ID then says, "Excuse me. I need to take this." with that she walked quickly to a vacant conference room answering her phone in the process.

Reviews please.

Can't wait for tonight's episode.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note:

That was a great episode. I can't wait til next weeks. It's getting really intense. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten thus far. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Answers part 7

Conference Room

Emily says questionably, "Ceiea?" Ceiea replies, "He's gone." Emily says, "Who...Who...What... What's going on?" Ceiea says, "Jeremy's dead." Emily replies, "What?" Ceiea explains, "I got home from work and he was just lying there. He...He'd been in the shower. I...I don't know. I...I couldn't see anything. They...they think it was clot.

Emily says, "He's not even 40. How… how could..." Ceiea says, "He didn't have a pulse. I called an ambulance and they tried to revive him but..." Emily says, "Did somebody break in?" Ceiea responds, "I don't think so. Look… look… look. He was training for a marathon." Emily says, "Was it his usual path?" Ceiea replies, "Yes but he came home earlier. He...he called me. Said he wasn't feeling well."

Emily says, "Did he fall down on the path? Did anyone run into him?" Ceiea replies, "Oh God." Emily says, "How long have we been talking. You gotta get outta there. Get a flight. Leave France. Get back to America. Cash transactions from here on out. Am I clear?" Ceiea says, "It's him isn't it. It's Doyle." Emily says, "Toss that cell phone and get home safely." They both hung up and Emily walked back to the squadroom.

Squadroom

It has heading to 6 when Emily reentered the squadroom. She noticed that Spencer and Derek were getting ready to head out the night so Emily inquired, "Any hot plans tonight boys?" Derek replies, "Just heading out to the bar. Care to join." Emily says, "As much as I would love to see you get your grove thang on. I already have plans." Derek says, "Care to share." Emily replies, "Just meeting up with an old friend from college who is town for a few days." Derek replies, "Ok then. Have fun. And have a nice night." Emily says, "See you tomorrow boys."

Reid says, "Emily says wait up." Emily turns around not too pleased that someone else found a way to stall her. Emily inquires, "Spence?" Reid begins, "If you ever need to talk about anything you know the whole team will be willing to listen." Emily says, "I know ya'all are here and willing to listen." Morgan replies, "Then what seems to be the problem?" Emily says, "It's complicated." Morgan adds, "The truth can set you free." Emily responds, "And it may not." With that she turned where she stood and headed for the elevator.

The Elevator

Emily thinks to herself. I'm glad I got away from there. If I **can** avoid them then I won't be put in the position where they will be asking questions. And I know I can't answer their questions. So the less time I spend with them the less denying and lying I have to do. Just then she feels her cell phone vibrate. Knowing it to be a text message, she opens the message that reads:_ I'll see you soon.__Unknown caller._


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Squad Room

Emily and Morgan were in the squad room along with Spencer. Spencer was filling out paper work while Emily and Morgan were sorting through cases deciding if any of them needed their attention. Seeing as they hadn't had any cases that fell in their jurisdiction for a while they were desperate to find one. Morgan says, "What about this one? Two murders in the past two months in Alexandria."

Emily responds, "I know we are desperate but you and I both know that is no means to be called on to the case. There won't be another murder until next month. Whereas this one a rape murder every 5 days. There have been 4 so far. First in Forenzo. Second in Miami. Third in Chicago. And fourth in Oklahoma City. The body is always found on the fifth day between 10 and 11 a.m. in a park y the nearby high school. All four girls were between the ages of 16 and 18, had blonde hair and blue eyes and all played soccer and were cheerleaders for their high school. But I can't say for sure that any of these are connected because other than the victomology and interests these girls never would have crossed the same paths and these rape murders are all across the country."

Morgan says now looking closer into the file, "The witness statements that the officers at the parks took have all different descriptions. It's the same mo but other than that this guy if it is all the same person is all over the grid. We will present the case to the team after lunch and see what they think. Seeing as the others already headed out you and I will take a late lunch and meet in the conference room afterwards. Whoever gets back first will gather the team." With that they parted and headed to lunch.

The Quad

Emily walks over to the quad and picks up the newspaper as she sits down. The phone inside the newspaper as she sits down. The phone inside the rings and Emily picks it up. Then Ceiea begins, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. After what happened to Jeremy I was afraid. Emily replies, "Ceiea, sorry you can't be at his funeral. It's today isn't it?"

Ceiea adds, "Well that's the problem with marrying a member from your own team. One of you is the target, so is the other. I get it." Clyde says, "Hello darling."

Emily says, "Alright let's make this quick. I took a late lunch." Clyde replies, "About how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not quick about anything." Emily replies, "I don't know. What about that time I blew my cover in Prague. You took out that sentry before I could even draw my weapon. Saved my ass Clyde." Clyde replies, "I'm surprised you remember the little people from your Interpol days now that you are a posh FBI profiler."

Emily says, "What's being done to locate Doyle?" Clyde replies, "Only every agency in the northern hemisphere is looking for him." Emily questions, "What are we doing to find him?" Ceiea answers, "My contact at D.C.R.I. tracked one of his aliases leaving France that day after Jeremy's murder. He took a commercial flight ti Beijing. Then doubled back on a train bound for Berlin." Clyde adds, "Look, when G.S. United intercepted it he was already gone."

Emily says, "He sent me flowers. I think it is safe to assume he is coming here." Ceiea asks, "Why is he doing this?" Clyde answers, "Why do you think? We put him away."

Emily receives a text. Wanna save Ceiea, Clyde, Sean, and your team from a fate like Jeremy's. Meet me outside the coffee shop tonight. You know the one. I don't plan to kill you to night if that's what you worry about. But I will kill you soon. Don't keep me waiting. I've waited long enough. Don't ya think? Unknown caller.

Clyde says, "Duty calls." Emily replies, "No. It was...Doyle." Ceiea says, "Honey I'm sorry. What exactly did it say?" Emily replies, "Wanna save Ceiea, Clyde, Sean, and your team from a fate like Jeremy's. Meet me outside the coffee shop tonight. You know the one. I don't plan to kill you tonight if that's what you worry about. But I will kill you soon. Don't keep we waiting. I've waited long enough. Don't ya think? That's it exactly." Ceiea says, "This could be a trap. You can't go." Emily replies, "It might be. But what other option do I have?"

Clyde says, "Well...?" Emily responds, "I know what you are thinking. Absolutely not. My team isn't under oath and don't have clearance." Clyde responds, "They could help." Ceiea says, "How? We don't even know where Doyle is. Involving them at this point is premature."

Emily replies, "And reckless. Leave it to us. Look, I have to get back to my team. But even in hiding Doyle can't resist extragence. Track the money. Clyde says, "I will find him darling. Trust me." Emily responds, "I don't trust anyone anymore."

Emily dumps her phone. Then Clyde and Ceiea follow suit.

Loved the episode. But can't wait two weeks. That is way too long. And Emily's last episode. It's so sad.l

REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews. Please.

You will notice that for this chapter I have labeled conference room 1 and two just read and you will see.

Part 9

Conference Room 1

Everyone was gathered in the conference room when Prentiss walked in with an armful of files on one arm and a cup of coffee in her other hand. She sets down the coffee and begins to pass out the case files. While she does so she asks, "Morgan, did you get my message informing you of the case. I had just walked into the cafe when I got the call." Morgan replies, "So I take it you have probably spent the last hour on the phone then. And yes I got it and began to review the case. Do you really think that it's possible that..?"

Emily replies, "I thought all the details weren't ever released just for this reason. And after I got the call I checked the media usage and nothing was ever released except for a name and that it involved your team. It was buried in the last page of the online addition of the post." Hotch asks, "Do you two wanna tell the rest of us what is going on?" Emily and Morgan look at each other then say, "We have a copy cat on our hands." Rossi asks, "Well, who's being copied?" In sync once again Emily and Morgan reply, "Randall Garner or the Fisher King."

The room grew silent as expressions of bewilderment appeared on Hotch's, Reid's, and Garcia's faces. Hotch asks, "Are you sure?" Emily replies,"I wouldn't present a case to you if I wasn't sure. Especially one that hit this team where it hurts."

Just then a delivery man came in with a package. The delivery man spoke saying, "I have a package for a Emily Prentiss." Emily says, "Set it down on the table." She looks at the address label and sees that it was shipped from Argentina. Reid says, "Who do you know in Argentina?" Emily replies, "No one, but on the fisher king case didn't ya'all receive mysterious and strange packages." Everyone except for Rossi nodded and Emily exits the conference room.

By the Elevator

Emily stops the deliver man at the elevator and says, "Excuse me. I have a few questions about the package you just delivered to me." The delivery man says, "Sure. Anything I can do." Emily questions, "Was this a routine delivery?" The delivery man replies, "No a man was waiting by my van after I made a delivery. I told him I couldn't talk because I was on the clock and had delivery's to make. He said he just needed to to ask a favor and he would leave me alone. I told him to hop in and he had from now until I make my next delivery to explain. I drove 2 miles before my next delivery in which time he offered me $500 to make a delivery off the books. I told him if he got the hell out of my van and never bothered me again I would make the delivery."

Emily asks, "Do you mind sitting down with a sketch artist and giving a description of this man." The delivery replies, I can do you one better. You see we have had people break into vans in the time it takes us to make a simple delivery so all the vans have cameras in them the records everyone who enter the van and for how long." Emily asks, "Do you mind going to get the video tape from the camera?" The delivery man replies, "No. It's not a problem. Just give me a couple minutes."

The delivery man returns a few minutes later carrying the video. He hands the tape to Emily. The delivery man asks, "Is that all. I have a tight schedule." Emily replies, Yes. And thank you for your help. If you can just leave your contact information at the front desk in case we have anymore questions." The delivery mans says, "Sure thing. I really hope you get this bastard." With that he took the elevator down, left his info at the front desk and left the building.

Conference Room

Emily reentered the conference room surprised to find the package exactly where it was left. Emily said, "I thought you guys would pick it up and try to figure out what was in the box. Anyways, a man told the delivery man to make this one off the books and he wouldn't bother him anymore. The delivery man having a tight schedule said he would do it if he got the hell away. His van had a camera in it so Garcia if you wouldn't mind working your magic on the tape and give us an id on our mystery man." Garcia said, "Right away as soon as I know you will know." Garcia exited the conference room and headed to her lab.

After a few minutes of silence for everyone to collect their thoughts Hotch spoke. Hotch said, Emily it's up to you. You don't have to open the box and nobody will doubt you no matter your decision. It's your choice." Emily replies, "Do we have a box cutter and gloves in here?" She was handed a box cutter and gloves. She put on the gloves and open the box. Inside she found a book. The book had a poem bookmarked. The poem reads:

**Pasado**

**You live the life you wanna live**

**Not the one you are told to live**

**but don't be fooled by who you are now**

**And who you once were**

**The past is a scary place**

**Something _no one ever_ wants to face**

**But _everyone _knows _they_ have to**

Rossi speaks up asking, "What does pasado mean and what doe the poem mean?" Emily replies, "Pasado is Spanish for the past. And this poem was on of my favorites. I was living in Spain learning yet another new language when my teacher showed me this poem .Its been one of my favorites ever since. But the last to lines are written wrong. The underlined words have been changed. Those lines should read: Something you never want to face, but you know you have to."

Reid says, "Well the poem talks about who you once were and facing the past." Rossi adds, "Well this unsub knows Emily well enough to know that she would recognize the poem and be able to figure out the errors. So who did you know in Spain that might hold a grudge. Emily replies, "No one. I wasn't in Spain that long. We moved there when I was 13. I went to three different schools that year. We moved around alot because of my moms postings." Hotch says, "So the unsub is hinting at the words you." Reid says, "Yeah its almost as if the unsub is telling us to look into Emily's past." Hotch says, "I have to agree. The poem is all about the the past and it was sent directly to Emily." Emily replies, "No going to happen." That left confused looks on the entire team. Just then Emily phone rings and she answers saying, "Prentiss." Knowing it to be Clyde and Ceiea she gets up and walks to a empty near by conference room.

Conference Room 2

Clyde says, "We found him." Emily replies, "Where?" Clyde says,"Well, he's headed to D.C. We'll meet you then." Emily replies, "Are we sure it's him?" Clyde says, "It's Doyle alright. Looking at him right now on the screen. He chartered a private jet." Emily questions, "How did he get past security checks?" Ceiea says, "He used an alaysis. Chuck Murry." Emily says, "Wasn't that the..." Clyde says, "Yeah, the name of his Irish war family." Emily says, "He's baiting us. He wants us to know he's here." Ceiea says, "Message received." Clyde says, "Let that bastard come to us." Ceiea says, "Are you going to meet him tonight?" Emily replies, "I don't know. I'll let you know."

Conference Room 1

While Emily stepped out the team continued talking. Hotch says, "That book wasn't sent on accident. It was meant for Emily. Which means we are looking for something in her past." Rossi adds, "Well with the fact that Emily said not going to happen means there is something there."Hotch says, "We are going to have to profile her." Rossi replies, "Our Emily." Hotch replies, "Afraid so." Morgan adds, "she's not going to like it. No one ever likes their team their friends fishing around in their life." Reid says, "What choice do we have?" Hotch says, "That's the thing. We don't have a choice."

Emily stepped back in the conference room. She looks around the room at everyone's expressions all showing a face that says I'm sorry. Emily says, "Did I walk in at the wrong part of the conversation?" Hotch speaks up, "Prentiss, a word." Emily replies, "About?" Hotch says, "It will be best if we just go and speak in my office. Emily replies, "Why?" Hotch says, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no choice. Agent Prentiss, my office now. Emily replies, "Yes sir." Then walks out of the conference room followed by Hotch after he says, "The rest of you are dismissed. Rossi, Morgan, and Reid exited the conference room after Hotch and Emily were in his office and headed to the squadroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Answers 10

Hotch's Office

Hotch begins after him and Prentiss were seated in his office. Hotch says, "This is not a conversation I take on lightly, but in order to find this unsub we have to dig into your past. We have to profile you." Emily says, "Profile me. At what cost? Don't profile me. Profile the unsub and the victims." Hotch questions, "what is it that your are hiding? What don't you want us to find?" Emily says, " hotch just stay out of it. We pratically live together. I have the right to a little privacy. I should have the right to keep some things to myself."

Hotch says, "Emily.." Emily gets out of her chair and says, "Don't emily me." She begins to leave but Hotch grabs her arm and says, "What ever it is you can trust us. You can trust me, Emily." Emily says, "It's not that simple. You are treating me like an unsub." Hotch add, "Well you are acting like one Agent Prentiss." Emily says, "Hotch before I opened the package you said it was my choice. What has changed?" Hotch replies Agent Prentiss." Emily replies, "You are pulling rank on me." Emily pulls here arm free and begins walking toward the door. she is about to leave when she says, "I hope profiling me and going against your morals of inter-team profiling is worth in cause in the end thats all you'll have. Another case solved. Cause you just lost my trust Agent Hotchner."

Squadroom

While Prentiss and hotch are in his office morgan calls Garcia. Garcia answers after one ring saying,"Hey Derek what's up?" Morgan replies, "Hotch just ordered Emily in his office. This is something you won't want to miss because his blinds are open. Garcia says, "I'm on my way.

Garcia enters the squadroom, where Rossi, Morgan, and Reid are all staring intensly at Hotch's office. Reid says, "how long have they been in there?" Morgan offers, "I don't know maybe 30 minutes." Gracia says, "Poor Princess." Morgan says, "I know baby girl. no one ever wants to be in the position where your own team has to profile you. and this being prentiss we're talking about that conversation will not end well." Rossi says, "Wait she getting up." Reid adds, "Hotch just grabbed her arm." Gracia says, "Princess looks really intense. She just broke of his grasp. Wait she leaving." Rossi says, "She turned around and said something. Now she leaving. Everyone look busy or something."

She walks out of his office and down to the squadroom looking very pissed off. When rossi notices this he puts a conforting arm on Emily's shoulder but is quickly knocked away by her own arm. this draws the attention of not only Rossi but Morgan and Reid as well. All are now very curious to the transaction that just took place in hotch's office.

Hotch enters the squadroom. Rossi begins, "Was it as bad as it looked?" Hotch replies, "Worse actually." Morgan says, "she didn't take it well." Hotch says, "Not at all." Rossi says,"I don't envy the position she just found herself in nor would any of us ever want to be in that position, but we have to undersatnd where she is coming from. What did you exactly say to her." Hotch says, "Something like that we have to profile you. Then she said profile me at what cost. Don't profile me profile the victims the unsub. Then I said what are you not telling. We have no other choice. After that I pulled rank on her. Then as she was leaving she said to me I hope profiling me is worth going against your morals of inter-team profiling cause in the end that's all you will have is just another case solved. Cause you have lost my trust." Morgan said, "wait a second. You pulled rank on said, "She left me with no choice." Rossi said, "so you think she is hiding something. That there is something to find if we dig into her past." Hotch says, "I think there is something there. I do. Now as the five us. We need to agree if profiling her is the only way." Morgan says, "We don't like this but we will back you play no matter the outcome. And when she realizes that we are only trying to help he not hurt her more it will be better off." Rossi says, "We need to figure out what she is hiding. We need answers."

Coffee Shop

Emily sits down at a vacant table outside the coffee shop. It was getting late and dark. There were very few people still wandering about. She had just bought 2 coffe's. Emily placed one across from her and put the other infront of her. She pulled her gun out of her bag and kept int the hand not holding the coffee she was Ian comes over and places a hand on her back and she says, "I knew you were watching me." Ian says, " What's the expression. Keep your friends close and your enemies on servaliance." Emily says, "Been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting." Ian replies, "Seem hyprcritical, seeing as I had to wait 7 years."

Ian walks across and sits down it the empty chair. Emily says, "Hello Ian." Ian says back, "Hello Lauren. Oh wait, Lauren died in a car accident didn't she." Emily asks, "What do you want?" Ian replies, "You. Oh, not today don't worry bout that. But soon." Emily says, "I've got a glock leveled at your crotch. Whats to stop me from taking you and the little ines out right now." Ian counters, "You would never make it back to your car and you know it."

Doyle starts, "Tell me does the lovely Penople know the truth about you. Or is she to busy watching movies with Derek to care. Here you are all alone, while Aaron sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave invite you back to his cabin for his game night with his girlfriend. Maybe he thought you would be on the metro with Dr. Reid. That one does have some quarks though. Or maybe he thought you where hanging with your friends from college that are in town. But we both know that one to be a lie. So why aren't you hanging with Ceiea and Clyde tonight. Maybe you know if you guys keep your distance from each other and only meet secretively it will keep them alive. And you are right. That's the only way to keep them from ending up like Jeremy. And Sean is just in the dark on everything. Kinda like before in France. Remember don't ya."

Emily replies, "Come near my team and I will end you." Ian says, " I don't have a quarrel with them. As long as that remains the case depends entirely on you. Their innocent. You're not." Emily says, "I was doing my job. And as for Ceiea, Clyde, and Sean they are innocent too." Ian adds, "I know they are innocent too. But I think you were doing a little more than that. You took the only thing that matters to me. So I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you. **Your life.**

Ian continues, "Honore de Balzac once said most people of action are inclined to fatalism. And most people of thought believe in providence." Ian gets up from the table after he places a paper with a four leaf clover that Emily would reconize any where because he had the same one tattoed on his wrist. Ian finishes by saying, "Tell me Emily Prentiss, which do you think you are going to be?" Ian leaves and disappears into the distance and once Emily believes he is far enough away she get into her car and drive to the safe house she has been staying at."


	11. Chapter 11

Answers part 11

Emily enters the car in the metro. She is exhausted and begings drifiting to sleep when someone comes up and sits beside her. She knows it to be Clyde and he says, "Swell. Luckily for you I'm not working for Doyle. We got on three stops ago." Emily questions, "We?" Ceiea walks down the asle and sits down beside Clyde. Ceiea asks, "You ok?"

Emily says, "Ian Doyle is here. In D.C." Clyde asks, "How can you be so sure?" Emily answers, "I sat next to him last night." Ceiea says, "What?" Emily explains, "He said if I warned my team or told anyone he'd kill them." Ceiea asks, "Why didn't he kill you?" Clyde sayss, "And more to the point, why didn't you kill him?" Emily says, "He's not working alone." Ceiea says, "Then he's just playing with you." Clyde says, "No, no. He's a power sociopchyopath. He doesn't play games." Emily adds, "He's matelicous. He plans everything down to the last detail." Clyde says, "Yeah, that last detail being you." Emily says, "You think I don't know that. I have been in this fight since day one when someone had the bright idea of sending me undecover. What was their reasoning behind that again. Oh, yeah it will only do more good than harm." Clyde replies, "Sean was young and new to the post back then. He didn't know what he was getting himself into." Emily replies, "None of us did."

Ceiea says, "Maybe you should tell your team." Emily replies, "No way. I'm already at odds with my boss because the team has to profile me for a case. I told him that I couldn't trust him any more. What is my team going to think when they find out I have been lying to them." Ceiea says, "They will do everything they can to make it right. What is this about profiling you?" Emily explains, "A case we are working on. I was sent a annoymous package. In side was a book of poems with one marked in particular. Pasado." Clyde asks, "Forgive me if I'm wrong Em. I was never as good as languages and translations as you. But isn't the poem called _**Briar**_. Shouldn't it have the irish title and not spanish." Emily replies, "Yes it should be in irish. That was Doyle's way of telling me it's him message recieved." Ceiea asks, "How do you know?" Emily responds, "Back when I was undercover Doyle showed me the poem. I told him I was never that good with the irish translation. So he translated it for me in spanish. But the poem we got a few of the words were messed up because he knew I would be able to point the out. That the somebodies and everyone's are supposed to be _yous_. And if that wasn't clue enough, he left his calling card." Ceiea says, "The irish four leaf clover?" Em says, "Yes. It's how the page was marked."

Clyde asks, "How much does your team know?" Emily says, "Not much. The only thing they know is the poem had the wrong words. But they won't be able to figure out it is really an irish poem. They are worse at languages then you Clyde. And as for how I know the poem. I told them when my mom was posted in Spain when I was 13 learning yet another lannguage a teacher showed it to me. And is a favorite of mine." Ceiea says, "So you a counter acting them in the wrong direction?" Emily says, "Yes. There's no way I'm telling my team. This isn't their fight. And I won't risk it."

Ceiea says, "If we saty together we can get him." Emily replies, "We already tried. Look how that ended up." Clyde says, Wait. Wait. when you went undercover. I promised no one would hurt you." Emily replies, "You know it's too late for that Clyde. I was harmed then and if we don't stop him again. It'll be the same as France. You remember how that ended. Don't ya." Clyde says, "Em I hate how it ended up in France with the bullet in your shoulder but you still managed to take down Doyle after he shot you. Yeah after your cover was blown there he just knew you were one of us. So the second the bullet periced your shoulder, you kicked the gun out of his hands and threw him on the ground. Buying us enough time to arrest him. And buying you enough time to reach the gun he was heading towards."

Emily says, "But whats differernt betwwen now and then, is I'm not undercover anymore." Clyde replies, "We know. Back when you were undercover we told you things on a need to know. Well you should know that Doyle wasn't really in Russia." Ceiea adds, "He was extridited to North Korea. Kan Lee So to be exact." Emily says, "That was on a need to know. You didn't think I needed to know that. Are you kidding me?" Clyde says, "And what good would that do? We are telling you now. That should count for something Em." Emily says, "You don't get to decide whats good for me anymore."

Emily begins gets up and Clyde says, "What are you gonna do Em. Eh? What are you going to do? You gonna run away. Yeah, your good at that." Clyde says, "Bloody Hell." Ceiea says(to Clyde), "She has a right to be mad. And not trust us. But don't provoke her. She already on edge."Emily says, "This ends here." And Emily exits the car on the metro. Ceiea says, "Do you see what you do?" Clyde says, "It's Em. That didn't really mean anything?"Ceiea says, "Let's hope not. For our sake and hers."


	12. Chapter 12

Answers 12

Squadroom

Morgan is sitting in the squadroom when Emily walks in. Emily asks, "Is forensics done with the book?" Morgan says, "Yeah, they didn't find anything." Emily replies, "Where is it?" Morgan says, "The forensic team put it back in the conference room." Emily says, "Thanks." She then heads for the conference room. Morgan grabs two sets of gloves then follows her to the conference room.

Conference Room

Emily walks into the conference room and located the book. She walks over to the book whan she realizes she doesn't have gloves. Emily goes to look for them Morgan walks in and hands her a pair. Emily says, "Thanks." Morgan says, "You don't have to do this. Work the case that is." Emily replies, "And what let ya'all dig around in my life without working my own angle. Yeah right." Morgan continues, "So what are we looking for exactly, that forensics didn't find." Emily says, "Something you would only find if you are looking for it."Emily picks up the book and begins flipping through the pages. When she came across a poem she knew very well cause it was the poem Doyle wrote for Lauren. It read:

For Lauren Your getting warmer. Look a little harder and you will find the clue you are looking for.

**I just want one more day with you**I'm so sad and depressed  
Is all I want to do is rest  
I go to sleep at night  
But my dreams I just can't fight

I think of you lying in that bed  
And wonder if there is anything I could have said  
I wish you were still here  
But I know that you are still near

I love you more than you know  
I just wish you didn't have to got  
I just want one more day with you  
And I know thats what you would have wanted too

I miss you more and more each day  
There is so much more we had to say  
I know I will see you again  
But my life is just started to begin.

By Ian Doyle (Really by Cyndi)

Luckily Morgan wasn't as focused on looking over her shoulder as he was looking intently at Emily. Emily conntiues flipping through the pages. Then she opens to the inside front cover and compares it to the inside back cover. Emily asks, "Morgan, do you have a knife?" He nod and pulls out a knife. She grabs the knife and cuts the seam of the very back of the book. She pulls out a enevlop addressed to herself. Morgan asks, "You knew what you were looking for the entire time didn't you? You knew the poem wasn't really the clue?" Emily replies, "The poem is a clue. I just don't know what yet. As for what ever this is I knew there was more. I just didn't expect it to be so well hidden." Morgan replies, "You thought forensics would find something and when they didn't you went back to the book. That's where we are now searching for answers that you need, or might even have but won't reveal. Do you know the unsub?" Emily replies, "I don't know. It's possible."Morgan replies, "What are you hiding from us?"Emily replies, "Nothing," and walks out of the conference room.

Hotch's Office

Morgan exits the conference room and knocks on Hotch's door. When Hotch acknowledges Morgan he enters the office. Hotch asks, "Did forensics find anything on the book?" Morgan answers, "No. But Emily did." Hotch says, "I don't understand." Morgan says, "She came in asking the same thing. When I told her there was nothing she went up to the conference room and began looking through the book and she compared the front and back inside covers. she saw a difference in the two so she asked for a knife. I gave her mine and she slice the inside cover of the back open. She pulled out an enevlope that was addressed to her. I asked her if she knew there was more to just the poem all along and she said she had her suspicions but thought forensics would uncover everything." Hotch asks, " Where is the enevlope now?" Morgan replies, "She has it. I don't know where she is, but I know she is still in the building." Hotch says, "Have Garcia find her. Get her to bring her up to conference room. i need you to gather the rest of the team.

Squadroom

Morgan goes down to the squad room where Reid, Rossi, and Garcia were talking. Morgan begins, "Babygirl could you go find emily. Hotch just called a meeting and wants us all in the conference room." Garcia says," Sure I saw her head into the bathroom. It'll just be a few minutes." Garcia the headed toward the bathroom as the boys went to the conference room that Hotch was in.

Review,Review,Review.

Tell me what you guys want to see happen next.

I don't own anything but I should.


	13. Chapter 13

Answers 13

Girls Bathroom

Emily pulls the enevlope out of her pocket. Inside she finds a picture of her and Doyle at the villa in France. She flips the card over and it reads:

Tell your team anything thing and they will end up like Jeremy and Clyde.

-you know who

Emily looks through the rest the rest of the enevlope and finds Doyle's calling card. She is really annoyed now but flips back to the picture and realizes it says and Clyde.

She takes out her cell phone and calls her former team mate and one of her best friends from Interpol, Clyde. When he doesn't answer his phone after she tries four times she calls Ceiea. Ceiea answers after one ring and says, "Emily, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with us after what was all said and done on the metro." Emily replies, "I am still very much upset and for that matter pissed off about what happened, but that is beside the point of why I am calling. I need to know where Clyde is." Ceiea says, "He went out to pick up lunch about an hour and a half ago. Why?" Emily responds, "I think Doyle might have gotten to him." Ceiea says, "How do you know?"

Emily answers, "I don't know for certian, but I need you to meet me at the place on ninth street. You know the one."Ceiea says, "I'll go alone. Get all the details we need. Then I'll make an annoymus 911 call and make it your case." Emily says, "Ok will do. Meet me at the safe house tonight."Emily resists the urge to get sick after finding out that one of her closest friends might have been murdered. But when the reality hit her that doyle might have killed off yet another one of her team members she couldn't resist the urge anymore and found her self throwing up in one of the stalls. When she realized that she didn't act like this when she found out Jeremy she thought of the other possibility that could be causing her to get sick. Could she be pregnant?

REviews,Reviews,Reviews

What else could go wrong for Emily? Review and find out.

I don't own anything but I should.


	14. Chapter 14

Answers 14

Girls Bathroom

When Emily was done throwing up, she went over to the sink and washed her face. She thought back to that night about a month and a half ago. The team had gone out for drinks after closing the case. They were due to fly back the following morning. When every one had turned in for the night except for Derek and Emily, they were drunk off there asses and decided to dance. Dancing led to kissing. Kissing led them to Dereks hotel room and that might be why she had gotten sick. She made a mental note to pick up a pregnancy test on her way home.

Garcia walked in to the bathroom and saw that Emily didn't look too hot. Garcia says, Princess, are you alright?" Emily replies, "Yeah, just fine." Garcia gives her a look and says, "Really Em." Emily says, "I'm just hate that every one is questioning my every move, my motives, me." Garcia asks, "Is that it, you have been on edge lately. Your not pregnant are you?" Emily says, "It's possible, but I don't think so." Garcia says, "Let me know weather you are or not. Anyways, Hotch has called a team meeting in the conference room. So lets go." Emily says, "Alright (mumbles under her breath)_If we were truely still a team you wouldn't be profiling me._

Conference Room

Garcia and Emily enter the conference room where everyone else took their seats and Hotch began. Hotch said, "What do we have on the book?" Emily said, "Forensics didn't find anything." Hotch says, "But you did?" Emily replies, "It might be nothing but it was a enevlope with a card of an irish four-leaf clover in it. I don't know what it means, though." Hotch asks, "How did you know to look in the inside covers." Emily said, "Lucky guess, observation,instincts. What ever you want to call it."

Hotch says, "It was more than that. What ever you don't want us to find has something to do with why you knew that particular clue was hidden deep inside." Emily says, "I don't know what this means other than its an irish- clover. Garcia can you run the clover through any databases. As a group symbol or a calling card or something to that matter." Garcia says, "Let's see. It's a tattoo that the crew members of the Vahalla had on there arms. After the voyage their leader Ian Doyle became an arms dealer. After each deal it was reported that the officers at the scene found a "calling card with an irish- four leaf clover. Also the video tape I have been running for facial recongnition. I have nothing on him." Hotch was focused on Emily the entire time Garcia was talking. He saw as she tensed up at the mention of Ian Doyle's name.

Hotch says, "Pull up everything you can find on Ian Doyle." Garcia does as told and come up empty. Garcia says, "I'm sorry Hotch but who ever Ian Doyle is his life is classified. Those are files that I can't even hack into. Interpol has high secruity codes on him. Wait but here is something. A crime scene here in D.C. two white males in their late 30's were found murdered at a safe house on 9th street. Gunshot wound to the head. It was reported that there was a card left at the crime scene with an irish-four leaf clover."

Hotch says,"Morgan you and Prentiss go to the crime scene." They both got up and headed for 9th street. Hotch continues, "Ried see if you can get any clues from the poem or the clover. Rossi, see if you can get Interpol to cooperate." They both left and started working. Hotch finishes, "Garcia, see if you can get around Interpol. And I want you to look into Doyle from two angles. Look into Doyle separtely and run Emily's name against his. See if there is a connection between the two of them." Garcia says, "Yes sir." Hotch replies, "And Garcia, we are doing this to help her." Garcia nodds and goes to her lab.

In the car

Derek says, "You know, Emily, you really need to trust people." Emliy says, "I trust people." Derek explains, "No you don't. You don't because you can't. And I get it. Everytime you try to count on someone they let you down. So you go it alone. You'll never admit that cause you're just too dam stubborn. It's alrigt. It doesn't matter really. But I will tell you what does matter. That you can trust me, Emily, with anything, I'm serious, no matter how awful you think it is. I promise you, you are not alone.I just wish you would believe that." Emily says, "I do, but profile me again and you'll wish you hadn't."

Crime Scene on 9th Street

They walk in to a building that looks to be a safe house. Derek says, "Well I guess it wasn't that safe. First victim was shot inside the room. Two bullets to the heart. Second had come two the room about a half hour later, knocked on the door and shot in the head." Emily says, "He didn't stand a chance." Eyeing the first victim Morgan says, "His name is Charles Pierre." Emily says,"Pierre is Irish." Morgan says,"So maybe he worked with this Doyle had to cover his bases and took him out."

They walk over to the second victim right outside the door. Emily says, "There's no id." Even though she knew exactly who it was. The body just lying there was her good friend must have known that Ceiea and himself weren't safe anymore and went to check out their old Doyle took him by surprise and did this. Morgan says, "We'll run him through facial reconginition." Emily nods her head and says,"I'm going go get some air." Morgan nodds hid walks out of the building and round the corner feeling sickness coming throws up.

When Morgan was finished with the crime scene he goes out side to find Emily. When he finds Emily he see her getting sick. Emily pulls herself together and finds Mogan waiting. Morgan asks, "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" Emily says," I'm good. I'll just grab a water from the car. Are we good to go?" Morgan nods and walks towards the car. They get in and head back to the B.A.U.

Back at the Office

Rossi is on the phone with Interpol trying to get them to help out a little. Rossi says, "Sean Mccalister." Sean replies, "Yes." Rossi says, "I'm Agent Rossi with the F.B.I. Behavorial Anaylisis someone who can help. I have been on the phone for the last hour trying to get a hold of somone who worked the Ian Doyle case about 6 years ago." Sean says, "I'll do what I can to help. What exactly are you looking for." Rossi replies, "Just some intel on Iand shed some light on his past." Sean replies, "I would help you, but I can't. See the lead case agent on his case has made herself very clear she wanted to keep this case with in Interpol teams." Rossi says, "Can I speak to the agent. Maybe explain to her that doyle has landed himself in our jursidiction and she will at least shed some light on his past." Sean replies, "she's not in right now,but I'll try reasoning with her and get back to you. Good day Agent Rossi."

Garcia's Lab

Garcia was getting frustated. There was no code that she couldn't crack. She had the computer running every possible code,but she knew that could take a while. While that was running, she was trying to dig ito Emily's past. She didn't like digging around in her life, but if it would help her then so be it.

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews

I don't own anything but should.


	15. Chapter 15

Answers 15

Garcias Lab

Garcia says to herself. Let's see. Graduated with honors from Yale university where she majored in pschology. Was there on a full ride scholarship for field hockey. Played as a starting foward and had the most goals scored for all four years. Went to Gar-field high school in Italy where she played varsity field hockey all four years. Was voted team captian as a freshman. Has a juvenile record where she was arrested at the age of 12 for avarrgated battery, assulting a police officer, and possession of drugs and alchol.

Parental neglect and abuse were suspected. Wasn't placed in foster care because charges of neglect and abuse were investigated but nothing of the such was ever found. Courts said even though record is present because they believed there was parental abuse and neglect as recorded during her arrests, emancipation was granted as long as Emily found a school activity to occupy her self other than petty crimes. She agreed to this and made varsity field hockey all four years and was voted captian as a freshmen. Record was esponged at age 17 when her field hockey coach said it could damage her chances of getting scholarship offers and getting into college. Coached name is Tim Shea. He said emily was an exceptional young woman. Would stake his entire profesional career on it. Garcia thought he was defnitely a fan of our princess.

Hotch's Office

Rossi knocks on the door and enters. Rossi says, "So I got a hold of a Sean Mccalister who works for Interpol. He was on the Ian Doyle case but says their is nothing he can do since the lead case agent made herself clear that she wanted this case to remain within Interpol. He said he will try reasoning with her and get back to me." Hotch says, "Ok keep me posted."

As Rossi leaves Garcia enters his office. Garcia says, "So I dug a little into Emily's past. She had a full ride scolarship to yale for field hockey. She lived in Italy during high school. But heres the part that will surprise you. She has a juvenile record for avaggrated battery, assulting a police officer, possesion of drugs and alchol. Was granted emancipation at 14 after parental neglect and abuse were suspected. Wasn't placed in foster care because the social worker investigated a declared them false accusations so the she filed for emancipation and was granted it as long as she involved her self in a school activity that would keep her away from petty crimes.

Her field hockey coach took her under his wing made sure she didn't do anything wrong. He recommended to the court that juvenile record could harm her chances of getting into college and scolarship opportunities. Hotch says, "What about after college?" Garcia says, "That part is a bit hinky. All the files on her from right after college til she joined the B.A.U. are classified." Hotch says, "That can't be. That would be picked up in a background check." Garcia says, "Not neccessarily. When there is missing pieces between college and joining the breau it usually means an undercover operation took place and we don't think twice. See we can't go snooping it to what the op was for a routine backgroung check. She didn't tell me about this. Any of this." Hotch replies, "She didn't tell any of us."

Squadroom

When Emily and Morgan arrive back at the office Derek heads up to Hotch's office while Emily calls Sean who has been dialing her for the last three hours. He picks up on one ring and says, "Em thank god I got a hold of you. I got a call from one of you co-workers there at the B.A.U. wanting some intel on Ian Doyle." Emily says, "You didn't give him any did you?" Sean replies, "No I told I had to talk to the lead case agent, and would try reasoning. So Em I am going to ask you again, why won't you involve your team in this?" Emily says, "Clyde and Jeremy are dead." Sean replies, "I knew about Jeremy but not Clyde."

Emily explains, "He's been dead no longer than 5 hours. I just got back from the crime scene." Sean says, "Then tell your team." Emily says, "Sean I can't do that. Doyle always made good on his threats back in France thats how I ended up getting shot. There's no way he won't make good this time." Sean says, "Don't make me go over your head. We've played it your way thus far and look where that's gotten us." Emily says, "Too bad even if you wanted to go over my head you couldn't because my security codes are the only ones that still work on the files and I'm the only person who knows them." Sean replies, "Dam it Em. That all may be true but I still have ways around it." Emily asks, "Do those ways around require comprimising Ceiea and I?" Sean says, "I guess you will find out." Emily says, "You still are a fucking bastard, you know that Sean." With that Emily hung up the phone and called Ceiea.

Ceiea answers the phone after one ring and say, "Hello." Emily says, "We need to move to a different safe house because Sean might have comprimised us." Ceiea asks, "Which one?" Emily replies, "The one on Quantico military base. You still have the id I gave you?" Ceiea says, "Yeah. I'll grab the important stuff and be gone from here in five. See you tonight." Emily says, "Will do. And switch cars to one of the spairs." Ceiea says, "Got it. And be safe Em." Emily replies, "You too." Then hangs up the phone.

Hotch's Office

Derek enters the office and says, " So the crime scene on 9th street. We had to victims. First was shot from inside the room. Took two to the heart. He had an id on him as well as the tattoo. His name is Charles Pierre. Emily said Pierre is Irish. Second victim was shot outside the door. Took one to the head. He didn't stand a chance." Hotch says, Ok anything else." Morgan goes over and shuts the door the says, "When we were looking at the second victim,Emily looked a little pale as if she knew the victim. Then she went outside and got sick." Hotch says, "Ok well I need to talk to her. She been hiding things. From all of us."

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Answers 16

Hotch's Office

Hotch's phone starts ringing. He picks up and says, "Hotchner." Detective Gray says, "Hi, Agent Hotchner, this is Detective Cordelia Gray with the D.C. police. We have reason to believe that one of your Agents, Agent Emily Prentiss committed a double homocide this morning at a safe house on 9th street." Hotch says, "There has to be a mistake." Detective Gray says, "I sorry sir but I am just informing you of the facts. We know that she knew both victims and was the last one seen with one of them. We are asking you to bring her in sir." Hotch says, "I understand, but I have to speak with her first." Detective Gray says, "Yes sir." Hotch says, "I will bring her by as soon as possible."

He sat ther thinking about all the information that had just been provided to him. there were multipule things that Emily had not told him or the things and there were many things that she was obviously lying to them. And she had been lying to the team for who knows how long. Hotch thought, well there are two ways I could try and do this. I could call her into my office and try talking to her again take the direct approach and sit her down in an intergation room and force the information out of her. But if she is the victim in all of this that may do more harm then good.

Squadroom

Rossi, Emily, Morgan, and Reid were in the squadroom doing some paper work when Garcia and Hotch walked in. Everyone looked up to acknowledge that Hotch was there except for Emily who was obviously stilled pissed off from her conversation with Hotch the other day and the rest of the team was starting to notice, but nobody was head stong enough to say anything. Everyone else knew that this was something that the two of them would have to resolve theirselves.

Hotch said, "Agent Prentiss, We need to talk." There was a long pause before Hotch spoke again, "In the Intergation room." Emily still diverting eyecontact with Hotch said, "Why so you can treat me like an unsub more because you know you wouldn't even think to pull rank on anyone else here, would you?" Hotch fires back, "I would if any other member of this team needed to have rank pulled on them. Intergation room. Now!" Emily says, "What ever, but if this is your way of earning trust back you are wrong. I trusted you and you threw it back in my face." She throws her hands up and goes to the intergation room.

Intergation Room

Emily paced the floor repeately as she was so frustrated that her own team would resort to such dractic measures. But she wasn't entirely surprised. She thought to her self as she paced that she had kept many things from them. Too many to count. And worst of all she had to lie to them. But that was not her choice entirely. They were not read in nor were they under oath. And the most certianly don't have clearance.

Outside the Intergation room Rossi and Hotch stood talking. Rossi said, "This is a bold move. You don't have to be the one to intergate her you know?" Hotch says, "I know this was a bold move. I don't want to do this but what choice do I have.D.C. police wants to arrest her for the two murders on 9th street that happened eariler today. I just don't know if I'm stong enough to intergate one of my own team members." Rossi replies, "If you need me to step in like I did in Colorado because you think your actions might be bias all you have to do is say the word." Hotch says, "I can do this. I have to do this. I need answers. We all do. She kept things from all of us. And if I'm playing bad cop. She is going to need somone in there plying good cop." Rossi agrees, "She's already damaged. From whatever it is she's hiding. We have to trust she had a good reason. We don't need her broken too. Aaron, remember innocent until proven guilty."

Hotch enters the intergation room and pauses her pacing. When she see Hotch she turns the opposite way so she isn't making eye contact with him. She was too focused on her diverting measures to avoid Hotch she didn't realize the Rossi had entered the room as well. Hotch said, "Prentiss, take a seat." Emily replies, "No I'm good standing." Rossi speaks up saying, "Emily it wasn't a request." Emily just now realizing that Rossi had entered the room let out a sigh the turned around and took a seat.

Hotch says, "Tell me the story from the begining. I can't help you if you aren't honest with us." Emily nods and says, "I guess it all started when I was 10. We were living in France. I was coming home from school, heading to the police station where my dad worked like I did every day. So I met up with him like I usually did when he was working the streets and he had an hour before he had to clock out for the day so he said I could ride along like I usually would. He got a call over the radio that there was a robbery in progress. So he drove over there. Found out there was a gun deal going down along with the robbery. He told me to wait in the car. I could still see everything that was going down. The gang bangers shot the three other cops in cold blood along with my father. As soon as I heard the shots, I called I my dads raido back to the station saying that there was an officer down. When the gang bangers left I got out of the car pulled my dads gun out of his holster and checked their pulses. Their was none. When the other cops arrived on scene they had to pull me off my dad."

Hotch says, "Is that why you became a cop? To honor your dads name." Emily says, "Yeah, I gussed seeing your father die in the line of duty I wanted to show him that he taught me well. I wanted to honor his name, let his name live on even though my mom disapproves of my work. After the other cops finished at the scene they took me back to the station. They knew i was suppose to spend the night at my dads house. So Officer Montgomery let me stay with him on the days my dad was suppose to have me. That was until we moved to Italy. Montgomery tried to stay in contact but he was relocated it became harder and harder. When we moved to Itlay my mom cared less and less about me. She cared more about her job and public relations. So I did what ever I wanted and did anything to get accepted. I hung out with some older kids. Stayed away from my mom as much as possible." Hotch inquires, "Why?" Emily replies, "Because she was not somone you wanted to be around. She said if she couldn't have me no one could. She had already lost one family member she wasn't going to lose a second. so she started putting in a bad word for my friends with the cops. She knew they did some illegal things, but didn't care that it would fall on me to."

Hotch and Rossi exit the intergation room. Hotch says, "She says that she told us everything reverlant." Rossi says, "Well it sounds like she has a bad history with the cops in Italy. I mean if they were after her friends. They probably were looking at her for some of the things too" Hotch says I would says so." Hotch hands Rossi a sheet of paper. Hotch says, "She has a bad history generally." Rossi says, "Avarrgated battery, assulting an officer, possesion, vandalism, resisting arrest. This is Emily?" Hotch says, "As a juvenile. Look at the dates." Rossi says, "this isn't in her personel file. She said she told us everything reverlant." Hotch says, "then she either lied or doesn't consider this reverlant." Rossi says, "When is criminal history not reverlant?"

Hotch reenters the intergation room. Hotch says, "You have a criminal record." Emily questions, "What?" Hotch hands Emily two sheets of paper. Emily looks at the papers and questions, "Where did you get this?" Hotch says, "What difference does that make." Emily says, "Hotch, this was suppose to be esponged. My records clean." Hotch says, "I asked you if there was anything you hadn't told me." Emily says, "The judge esponged this. It doesn't exist anymore. I was a kid. It's nothing." Hotch questions, "Avarrgated battery?" Emily sighs. Emily says, "Ok. I was with some girls. We got into a fight with some guys. One of the called us a got into it a little bit. We knocked them around. One of them got a couple stiches in his head so they made it avarrgated. That's it. This was esponged." Hotch says, "You still should of told me. You are the only the only person who knows the second victim at the crime scene. Emily you know how important accurate information is to victimology because right now you look like a suspect."

Emily says, "Wow wow. Victimology?" Hotch says, "I told you it was the only way. And its very likely that this was set in our jursidiction in an attempt to set you up. Meaning they knew that you knew our victims." Emily says, "Are you profiling me. After I told you not to?" Hotch says, "Prentiss, we need to look into it." Emilys says, "No we don't need to do anything." Hotch says, "Emily, you're in trouble here. D.C. police want to arrest you." Emily says, "Hotch I didn't do this. I'm not worried about the D.C. police." Hotch says, "We still have two dead people that D.C. police believe you know and believes you were the last one seen with one of them" Emily says, "Ok. ok then you profile them. Thats the case." Hotch asks, "Is there something else you don't want us to find out about." Emily says, "I don't need the people I work with going into my entire world." Hotch exists the intergation room.

Hotch says, "Does this make any sense to you?" Rossi says, "No." Hotch says, "She's clearly hiding something else." Rossi says, "Well we know she's not involved in any murders." Just then Morgan enters the observation room and says, "Hotch, there's a Detective Cordelia Gray here to see you. Hotch steps out into the hallway.

Hotch says, "Detective, I told you I would bring here to you later this afternoon." Gray says, "I have given you adequate time to speak with her. Anyways me and my partner are here to arrest her. You may asist in the investigation. And speak to her as needed but it will have to be done from D.C. headquarters."

Morgan asks, "How is she holding up?" Rossi replies, "Just about as well as you did when the team profiled you." Morgan concludes, "That bad. Well it's about to get a lot worse. D.C. police is here right now and want to arrest her."Rossi enters the intergation room. Rossi says, "Emily, listen to me. D.C. police is here and they want to arrest you. Go with them. Ok, don't resist. And don't say a word to anyone unless it's to your lawyer." She nods her head. Just then Hotch enters with Detective Gray. Hotch starts, "This is.." Emily finishes, "Detective Cordelia Gray. Hotch asks, "How did you know?" Emily explains, "Well you know about my criminal record. She was always the arresting officer." Detective Gray says, "You are under arrest Emily. Are you armed?" Emily reaches into her holster and pulls out her gun. She hands in to Hotch. Then Emily says, "Not anymore." Detective Gray says, "Detective Jones,cuff her." He says, "Emily don't make this any harder than it has to be. Interlock your fingers and place them on your head. She does as told. They cuff her and escort her down through the squadroom and out of the building. Morgan saw the whole transaction, along with Hotch and Rossi, while Garcia and Reid caught a glimpse of Emily as she was escourted out.

Squadroom

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi enter the squadroom. Reid and Garcia question, "What just happened?" Hotch answers, "Emily was just arrested by the same person who arrested her in the past. Hotch says, "Garcia, I need you to go run Emily's phone records. Then I need you to check into Detective Cordelia Gray and Detective William Jones." Garcia says, "As soon as I know something you will know something." Hotch says, "And keep the other searches going." Garcia nods her head and goes towards her lab. Hotch says, "The rest of us need to get down to D.C. Police headquarters."

D.C. Headquarters

Detectives Gray and Jones escourt Emily back to an intergation room, while she cusses them out the whole way. Emily says, "Cordelia, there's not going to be a whole deep enought to bury your career. I'm a F.B.I. agent. Don't you know better than to arrest a L.E.O. without rock solid evidence." Detective Jones undid one cuff and cuff her to the chair." Detective Jones said, "Then being an F.B.I. agent I'm sure you know your rights. Do you want a lawyer?" Emily says, "I want a phone call." Detective Gray hands her a cell phone and then the two detectives step out.

Detective Gray and Jones meet the B.A.U. in the squadroom. Detective Gray says, "Thank you for coming in. I wish it were on better terms." Hotch says, "Can you please take me and Agent Rossi to the intergation room she is in." The two detectives escort the two agents to the observation room. Hotch asks, "Has she asked for anything." Detective Gray says, "Just a phone call. So we provided her a phone." Hotch says, "Does anyone know what language she is speaking?" Detective Gray says, "No the slighest clue and I speak a few myself."

Inside the intergation room Emily calls Ceiea. In arabic Emily says, "Ceiea You there?" Ceiea replies, "Is everything alright? What's with the the S.O.S and the arabic." Emily says, "I've been arrested for the two murders. I was the last one seen with Clyde. And the the arresting officer knows a few languages but I know she doesn't know arabic. It's the same arresting officer from Italy."Ceiea say, "Why is she here?" Emily replies, "She was relocated about 5 years ago so, I would have been out of Interpol for a year and been with the F.B.I. for a year. Ceiea says, "Yeah that sounds about right.I was there too,at the crim scene, have they asked about me? Emily says, "They won't. When I asked you to go to the crime scene eariler I froze the cameras. You won't show up. And should stay out of the investigation." Ceiea says, "Ok that's good. Why do you sound so stressed hunny?" Emily says as she begins crying, "It's just that my team is profiling me, they are digging into my life and finding out things they they just have no right to know. I'm sitting in an intergation room cuffed to a chair for christs sake and there's the other thing that I'm not even sure about." Ceiea says, "You need to stay srong and stop stressing just in case you are pregnant. When this is all cleared up and you are out of there we will find out the truth." Emily back to her normal self says, "Alright. See you soon."

Hotch entered the intergation room. Hotch says, "In Itlay what else happened? There's more to the story there. Isn't there?" When I was 12 years old I was arrested by Detective Gray several times for what ever crime happened to of been committed. After the first time she arrested me, she picked for everything . When I started hanging with an older crowd she suspected us for everthing." Hotch asks, "How did your mom take all of this?" Emily replies, "That's the thing. She didn't." Hotch says, "I don't understand. What does that mean?" Emily explains, "It means, everytime I was arrested when the cops called. She would never come down. So I did the maximum sentence evry time I was arrested in juvenile hall before I was released." Hotch says, "On every arrest report the police reported signs of neglect and abuse. Elaborate please." Emily sighs and says, "Dam you Hotch I told you to stop digging." Hotch said, "Did someone abuse you as a child? Maybe your mom? Is that why you filed for emancipation?" Emily says, "I'm warning you Hotch. Back off."

Everyone was gathered in the squadroom at the station. Hotch says, "Ok so what do we know." Morgan says, "We know that she saw her father along with 3 other officers being killed when she was 10." Reid says, "We know that about a year later when she was in Italy, she started getting into all kinds of trouble when Detective Gray here first arrested her." Detective Gray says, "Everytime I arrested her, the injury report showed more than the cuts and bruises she had from street fights. For street fights cuts and bruises tend to be to the face and to revealing skin. The cuts, bruises and scars she had were all under her clothing. Whenever I asked her about it she said nothing" Hotch said, "So in your report here, it says you suspected neglect and abuse." Detective Gray responds, "I did. Often times I had the night shift and I would see her on the streets. She said she wouldn't go home. When she had to she pleeded with me the whole ride there. When I sent a social worker to go check out the allegations. The social worker declared them false. And police officers aren't allowed to check it out because its the social workers job." So foster care was out of the picture so I urged her to file for emancipation. Upon my recommendation it was granted so long I promised to check up on her weekly."

Morgan says, "So it sounds more like you helped her out." Gray says, "I did." Reid says, "Does she show anger at you." Gray responds, "I wouldn't say so. We still talk. After she got clean and stayed away from crime I became like a sister to her. When she got involved with field hockey at her high school her coach took her under her wing. Mentored her. Even helped here get a scolarship. When I saw her after a month of practice I knew she was in good hands."

Gracia calls Hotch and says, "Ok so I checked into our detectives. Gray was a officer in Italy when Emily moved there. She arrested emily many times. Urged Emily to file for emancipation and recommended to the court that emancipation be granted." Was relocated here 5 years ago. Detective William Jones has been working with D.C. police now for 10 years. They are both spic and span. You can't find anyone cleaner." Hotch says, "Ok and what about her phone records?" Garcia answers, "She has gotten and made several calls from us which isn't out of the ordinary. She aslo has gotten and called some dteectives, reporters, anyone that need be while working certian cases. Which was also standard. The next part was a little hinky though. She has gotten several calls from highly classified,highly restricted phones." Hotch says, "Restricted by who?" Garcia says, "That's the part that's hinky. It's the same number but comes from a different restricted agency every time." Hotch says, "Garcia check Detective Gray's phone. The last number dialed is by Emily. Who did she call?" Garcia says, "It's the same restricted number but this time Emily can't pull any fancy tricks to throw me off. The number dialed. I can't figure out who owns the phone but it's restricted by Interpol."


	17. Chapter 17

Answers 17

Hotch didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure what this meant. Two different numbers that Emily frequenly called are restricted by Interpol. It didn't make any sense, did it?

Squad room

Hotch reenters the D.C. squadroom. Hotch says, "What else do we know about this coach of hers?" Gray says, "When she was in high school, he took he under his wing. His name was Tim. Tim Shea." Hotch says, "So you knew Emily quite well as a kid.?" Gray says, "You could say that. Not that she will ever admit it but she thanks me for arresting her. She told me she was heading down the wrong road and that I saved her life by getting her involved in field hockey." Hotch says, "Did you ever meet her mother?" Gray says, "Unfortunately. Several times. Wasn't a big fan." Hotch says, "What was your impression of her?" Gray says, "I was always ever around her when I was withe Emily. That there is a very tense relationship. Emily tried to keep her distance and considering, it was best that way." Hotch said, "Considering?" Gray said, "I don't think there was a day that went by while she live in that house that she didn't take a beating. There were several domestic violence cases that me and some fellow cops were called to at her house. It would always get explained away by the ambassador, the cops believed her mom before they believed the kid with a criminal record. I asked her all the time if she was alright. She told me to drop it." Reid inquired, "You said a social worker was sent there on several occassians." Gray says, "Yeah, but there is no real record of it because every time the social worker called it a waste of her time. That there was no abuse at all."

Intergation Room

Hotch entered the intergation room. He said, Emily I'm working on getting you out of here. Detective Cordelia seems to of taken a serious intrest in you when you were a kid." Emily says, "After she arrested me, she found out things that no one else knew. She was like a sister to me." Hotch asks, "I need you to be honest here, what happened with your mother?" Emily warns, "Be carful Hotch, on how deep you dig there are some things you might find that you can't go back on once you do." Hotch says, "I'm fine with what ever, we need you to be honest. We need you to open up." Emily says, "I will. Just not to you." Hotch exits the intergation room.

Squad room

Hotch entered the squadroom and said, "What have we found out about her coach Tim Shea?" Morgan says into the phone, "Baby girl wiil you repeat that." Garcia says, "So I dug into Tim Shea's life. He grew up here in D.C. Went to college here. Went to college in Italy. After he graduated, he started coaching at Gar-field High school. He moved back here 6 years ago after his mom was diagnosed with breast now runs a girls youth center in Georgetown. The same youth center that Emily just so happens to go to every spare chance she gets." Morgan sayss, "Thank you Garcia." Then flips his phone shut."

Hotch asks, "Did you like this Tim Shea?" Gray says, "He never gave me any problems. I never had any reason not to believe him or trust him. When I set Emily up with the field hockey team I told him that she has already been through so much, don't make her suffer anymore. I will know if you hurt her." Rossi adds, "So you didn't trust him right off?" Gray says, "It was hard to put her at the hands of anyone else considering all that had happened. That she was being rejected by her own mother. You know when I urged Emily to file for Emancipation her mother didn't even fight." Hotch says, "We need to bring Tim Shea down here and ask him some questions." Gray says, "Jones can you go with Agent Rossi here and pick Shea up." Jones nods the he and Rossi exit the police station.

They return about half an hour later. Jones shows shea to a interview room. Gray and Hotch step in as Jones exits. Hotch and Gray each take a seat across from him. Hotch says, "How well do you know Emily Prentiss?" Shea says, "Very well. I coached her for about 4 years in Italy. She was my best player. She always sticked around at the end of practice and put in another hour to and hour and a half." Hotch inquires, "You run the youth center here in Georgetown now." Shea says, "Yes I do." Gray says, "Do you know that Emily hangs out with the kids there. Helps them out in her spare time. Teaches them. At the same youth center that you run." Shea says, "I've seen her around a few times." Gray says, "Well when was the last time you spoke with her?" Shea says, "I don't know, years."

Intergation Room

Hotch enters the intergation has her head layed down on the table. Hotch says, "Tim Shea? Emily picks up her head and says, "What?" Hotch says, Tim Shea runs the youth center in D.C. that you go to all the time and was your coach in high school." Emily says, "Whats that got to do with anything." Hotch says, "He's responsible for getting your records esponged." Emily slams her fist down on the table and says, "I told you to stay the hell out of my business." Hotch says, "Garcia said you visit the youth center all the time." Emily says, "So what?" Hotch says, Shea says he hasn't spoken to you in years. Why don't you visit the man who made your career possible?" Emily says, "Dam you Hotch it is none of your Dam business." Hotch leaves the intergation room.

Squadroom

Hotch reenters the squadroom and says, "Emily won't even talk about her mother or Shea." Rossi questions, "She won't" Gray says, "I understand not talking about her mother but Shea should be her hero." Hotch says, "Something happened and I think I know what she's not telling us."Gray says, "I'm so sorry. I should have known. I should have done something." Rossi says, "There's no way you could have known." Gray says, "But I should have. I was suppose to check uo on her weekly unless she was with somone I approved of. Someone I knew would do her justice.I took her out of one horrible place and put her in another." Hotch says, "Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. Emily probably had many chances to get away but didn't because she knew her only chance at getting into college was a scolarship. She knew she had to get out of that place." Gray says, "It was a horrible city. It was a gang banger no good kinda place. So she stayed close to him. Didn't do anything that would make her lose all that she was gaining." Hotch says, "Now is there any reason to still hold her?" Gray says, "No, she's free to go but do you guys have any ideas for a profile, any ideas who this might be?" Hotch says, "We believe it might be Ian Doyle. Now in this case we have our unsubs name. Which really doesn't give us much advantage." Gray says, "Well keep us posted and let us know how we can help." Jones walks back to the intergation room to release emily but comes back with out her. Jones says, "She has escaped."


	18. Chapter 18

Answers 18

Squadroom

Hotch says, "What do you mean she has escaped?" Jones says, "I went back there to release her and it appears she has picked the lock on the handcuffs."Rossi says, "I think I might know where she's headed. Morgan come with me. Hotch we'll meet you back at quantico." Hotch says, "Are you sure you want to do this by yourself." Rossi replies, "Look, Hotch I know you can help but she's completly fed up with you and needs someone else to talk to right now." Hotch says, "Alright. See you back at Quantico." Rossi and Morgan leave with Jones and Gray as the rest of the team returns to Quantico.

Georgetown Youth Center

Aria says, "I was trying to call you." Emily says, "I'm here now. Go grab a couple of sticks, would ya." Aria says, "Sure thing." They start passing the ball around as they talk. Aria says, " Someone killed Charles." Emily says, "I know. Aria, we need to talk about Tim Shea." Aria says, "What about him?" Emily says, "You're his star player, right. Center of attention?" Aria says, "Yeah, I guess." Emily says, "You know I use to be that girl." Aria says, "Yeah, I know." Emily questions, "It's a lot of pressure, isn't it?" Always wanting to make him happy. Impress him." Aria says, "I can handle it." Emily says, "O, I'm sure you can kid. Does he ever ask you to stay for extra practice time? Just you and no one else. Or ask you to come back to his place? Maybe even spend the night?" Aria questions, "What?" Emily asks, "Does he ever take you out to dinner? Take you to concerts? Or to the shooting range? You know things you wish you had your parents for." Aria responds, "Sometimes." Emily agrees, "Yeah, he's good like that." Aria questions, "You know about the extra practice time? Him taking you up to his office? Or to his place? And spending the night?" Emily says, "Aria, I told you. I use to be you." Aria questions, "What do you mean?"

Emily says, "The first time you weren't even sure what was going on. He got all mad at you. Maybe raised his voice at you. You thought he might of just been tired. That you pushed his temper. Then at his place he let you sit and drink with him. Thought it was kinda cool. Made you fell grown up. Gave you a glass of wine. Maybe a shot of something a little harder. And then he took you to his room. Told tou to get into his bed. Only he said to get into the bed without any clothes on. Then he held a knife to your throat and told you not to say a word. He did things to you, Aria, didn't he? He did them to me too. You do what ever you think gotta do to keep him happy because he's the closet thing to a father you got. But what he's doing to you is wrong. And you don't have to let it continue girl." Aria says, "Yeah I do." Emily says, "No, no you don't." Aria explains,"My mama's father is doing life in jail. My brother was murdered because be witnessed a murder. My older sister is a prostitute cause thats how she has to bring in the cash for us because it pays a lot. And my younger sister was paralyzed in a drive by. She's only 7. I'm all that my mom has left.I gotta get us outta here. Tim's going to make sure I get into college. Then I can make somethin of myself."

Emily says, "Aria, you are something. You're something right here right now. Without Tim Shea. You just gotta believe that. Where's Tim right now, huh? Look at you chica. You're out here in the dark running plays and working on your shot. That's you. That ain't got nothing to do with Tim. What you got inside your heart. That's whats going to get you off these streets." Aria says, "You never told." Emily says, "Not until right now." Aria said," Nikki and charles always said I should call you." Emily questions, "What, they knew?" Aria says, "Didn't think you would believe me?" Emily says, "Look, Aria, I got your back forever." Aria says, "Promise, even after all that he has done you won't look at me any different than you did when you first met me." Emily says, "He raped you and he raped me. He made me stay after practice and would take me into his office. He would start talking and would walk towards me. I kept backing up until there was no where left to go and he raped me. He raped me every day. Sometimes even more than once a day." Aria asks, "How did you get through it all?" Emily says, "In order to get through it I had to keep telling myself that all the pain was worth it." Aria questions, "Was it worth it?" Emily says, "I like to think so. I got a scolarship. Graduated college. And now I'm a F.B.I. agent. Aria, what I want you to do now is to go down to D.C. police and file a police report. Then when you are done there give them my address, you know the place on base. I have a friend staying there. She will be expecting you and you can stay with me. Can you do that for me.?" Aria says, "Yeah. When I grow up I want to be just like you. And you should talk to Nikki too." Emily says, "I will."

Tim Shea's Office

Emily walks in the office where Tim is currently organizing equipment. Emily says, "Tim." Shea says, "You've been let go." Emily says, "Looks that way." Tim says, "I knew they were all talking crazy when they were asking me about you thinking you were invloved in some murders." Emily says, "Really? Cause they said you were the one who said i was the last one to leave the building on 9th." Tim says, "Was that suppose to be a secret?" Emily says, "No. That wasn't." Tim says, "I don't follow." Emily walks closer and says, "All these years I kept my mouth shut. I let you go on being a hero. Tim Shea, my mentor. The person who saved me." Tim asks, "What are you talking about?" Emily says, "God I was so afraid of you. Afraid of the police. Afraid of losing everything I was gaining but that's how you work, isn't it? You make sure there is a hell of a lot to lose, don't you?" Tim says, "I don't know what you think you remember."

Emily explains, "No. No. No. It's not what I remember that's going to hurt you Tim. Our business was over way too long ago to matter. You're protected by a statue of limitations and that's my fault." Tim says, "Then goodnight." Emily says, "You set me up. You knew charles wanted Aria and Nikki to call me so you kill him. You killed him because you knew I would come after you, didn't you?" Tim says, "Now your just talking crazy." Emily says, "God I should of told somebody about you when I was a kid. When you were helping. Well, you know what happens in cases like this. Once that dam breaks the flood comes. One kid steps up. Just one. And then another one. And another. Cause they're not scared of you anymore. They know that they are not alone. Aria Montgomery is your dam." Tim says, "Waht ever lies Aria told you.." Emily says, "They are not lies. You did the same thing to me!" Tim says, "I did nothing to you. To Aria." Emily says, "One by one they're going to pile up until there are so many accusations you can't says there all lies."

Tim says,"Do you have any idea how many kids I have helped? How many lives I have provided? Look at you. You would probably be dead by now." Emily says, "Well it wasn't for free now was it?" Tim says, "I pulled you out of the gutter." Emily says, "I pulled myself out of the gutter. All the way to the F.B.I. I did that!" Tim says, "You saying I had nothing to do with making you who you are?" Emily answers almost in tears, "No, Tim. Actually I'm saying you have everything to do with making me who I am. Beacuse of you I'm sombody who gets to spend the rest of her life making sure people like you go down."Detective Jones, Gray, Morgan and Rossi enter still out of sight to Tim and Emily. Tim says, "Look. Emily I never hurt you. You coud have siad no." Emily questions, "I could have said no?" Tim says, "Yeah." Emily says, "I did says no. I asked you to stop. But you just kept on raping me day after day. And don't give me the crap that you never hurt me cause you did. You hurt me when you held the knife to my throat and siad if I screamed, told anyone or didn't come back you would kill me. I bet you still have the knife too. Hidden below the useless files that you never even touch in the bottom of the third drawer."

Detective Gray steps in and says, "You're under arrest Tim." Tim says, "I've helped a lot of kids. Gray says, "Lets go." Tim says, "The kids will be back on the streets. They will have no place to go without the center." Emily says, "Somebody will keep this place running. The neighborhood will. I will." Tim says, "Wait wait. Emily, isn't ther something you can do for me." As he struggles the entire time. Emily says, "What I should do is return the "FAVOR" you gave me. But sending you to hell works just as well. Have fun in hell." Jones takes Tim out to the cop car. Gray says, "Emily you could have said something. I could have helped." Emily says, "Cordelia, we both know thats not true. He was threatening me. Ther was nothing anyone could of done." Cordelia says, "I'll call you later Em." Cordelia leaves the room. Rossi and Morgan are now in full view in the room but Emily hasn't turned to face them.

Rossi starts, "Em.." Morgan adds, "It's ok. It's over. No more need to fear. You can trust us." Emily finally speaks up, "Can I really trust you all. I'm not sure. Can I trust you to look at me the same way you did before you found out about my past. Before you found out I was raped. I already know the answer. I can't because you guys are looking at me different right now. You guys are looking at me like a victim and not a co-worker and friend that you have know for the past 5 years. Because you know about my past everything has changed for you at least. You now feel like you need to protect me more now than ever. When in reality, you know I don't need your protection, but to just know that you have my back. But you can't believe that I'll have your back anymore because I fought to protect my identity from the very people who could help me. But instead of opening up I hid it from you all. Why because trust has to be earned and there are very few people that I trust." Rossi says, "Emily?" Emily says, "Save it Rossi. You know I'm right about everything." Then Emily walks out.

Reviews make my day. So please review.

Ideas are always welcome.

Coming soon possible Emily/Morgan pairing.

And you will find out more abot Doyle and if she is pregnant.

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

R&R.

Thanks for all who have read/reviewed/alerted thus far.

Part 19

Morgan and Rossi just stood there with the last sentence Emily said still very present. _**You know I'm right about everything.**_ Morgan said, "Rossi, what's on your mind." Rossi says, "What if she was right?" Morgan says, "I don't follow." Rossi explains, "What if we can't put it all behind us now that we know. She was right. We were looking at her differently when we found out about what had happened to her when she was a kid. We can't just put all this behind us now that we know. How can we trust that she still has our back after she lied to us. Can you honestly say after all that happened you would still put your life in her hands." Morgan says, "Tell me one thing. How do you look at me? Do you look at me any differently? Or do you look at me the same ways as the day you met me? Rossi, when you can answer those questions you can answer weather or not you can still trust her." After that Morgan left the youth center and went to find Emily.

Emily had picked up a pregnancy test after she left the youth center. She wasn't ready to go home for the night yet so she decided to stop by the closest bar. She went in and order a beer and sat down. She knew if she was really pregnant she shouldn't have the beer but she could still just look at it for the hope for soomething good to come out of today. She thought about all that she revealed to her team and yet all she was still hiding from them hoping that they never find out. They are already not sure if they would still trust her but she just wanted one person to understand why she had to do what she did. Just then Morgan had come in and sat down next to her. He order a beer and said, "I figured you would be at a bar. And the one you favor over all the rest. It wasn't hard to find ya." Emily said, "I wasn't trying to hide, but how did you know I wouldn't just go home."

Morgan said, "Becuse I was the same way after the case in Chicago where you guys dug through my entire life. After that case I just wanted to be anywhere but with the team. I spent it with my family and we all hung out at a bar. Seeing as we are the only people you consider family I thought you would be here trying to forget all that has gone down but you haven't take a single sip of your beer." Emily said, "If you are going to be here please don't judge profile me. I had enough of profilers for awhile." Morgan said, "Em I'm not judging you. I'm telling you that I understand what you are going through. I don't envy the position you found yourself in back then or now. But know you don't have to go it all alone. You have me. I love you I always will. And I hope you love me too after that night we spent together two months ago. No matter what I mean that and I hope you believe that." Emily speaks, "I do love you. But we need to talk about that night." Morgan questions, "What about that night?" Emily says, "I'm not quite sure how you are going to take this." Morgan urges, "What ever it is you can tell me." Emily takes a deep breath and says, "Well i'm not quite sure how to put this so I'll just come right out and say it because you have a right to know. Morgan, there's a chance I might be...pregnant." Morgan asks, "Are you showing symptoms? Have you taken a test yet?" Emily says, "I started showing symptoms about three weeks ago. And I just bought a test and was going to take it when I got home." Morgan says, "So thats why that drink has gone untouched?"Emily says, "Yeah. Look Morgan I'll give you time to think about this all and I'll let you know if I'm pregnant or not." Morgan says, "Em.." Emily places a finger to his lips and says, "Don't speak. Just think and decide what we are going to do next. We'll leave all that is left unsaid until we have the right answers for all of this." Then Emily placed a kiss on his lips then left and headed home. Well to a safe house at least. So Emily heads straight for Quantico's miltary base. She had to figure this all out and she knew only one person could help her with that Ceiea.

When Emily walked into the safe house Ceiea greeted her. Ceiea said,"Aria is in the spare bedroom. I had ordered pizza. She had some then said she was exhausted and has been passed out ever since." Emily says, "Good, good, good." Ceiea says, "So did you get this whole mess figured out with the D.C. police." Emily says, "Yeah, I did they arrested Tim Shea for the rapes Aria and Nikki and the murder of Charles Pierre." Even though Nikki is a complaining victim." Emily says,"I called her convinced her to come foward." Ceiea says, "And the murder of charles Pierre. I knew ther was something wrong with the crime scene. Charles body looked like it had been moved even dragged. I should have known." Emily says, "There's no way you could have known." Ceiea says, "Ok well at least this is all sorted out. Well kinda. Did you get a pregnancy test." Emily says, "Yeah I did." Emily goes over to where she set down her bag and pulls out a small box. Ceiea says, "Why don't you go get some answers." Emily says, "Yeah some answers would be good," then heads for the bathroom.

A while later Emily emerges from the hallway and rejoins Ceiea on the couch where the two snack on some says, "So..are ya?" Emily says, "Yeah, I'm pregnant and Morgan's the father." Ceiea says, "does he know?" Emily says,"Sorta. I told him tonight when he showed up at the bar." Ceiea questions,"Well what did you tell him exactly." Emily responds,"I told him that I might be pregnant and would let him know." Ceiea says, "Ok good. And how are you holding up with all this that has been going on." Emily explains, "Well my team has dug through my entire life. They know that I witnessed 4 cops being murdered in cold blood. They know about my criminal also know that my mom beat and abused me as a kid and thats why after i arrested and detective cordelia suspected abuse and i always pushed it off she urged me to file for emancipation. They know that I was raped constantly as a kid by my own coach. They only part of my life that is still a mystery to them is the period between graduating yale and joining the f.B.I. when I was with interpol."Ceiea said, "But are you ok." Emily says, "It hasn't been easy, but I'm good.I know they are going to want answers but I don't know what to tell them to make this all go away. I mean they already don't trust me. All of them have been looking at me differently. not as an agent but as a victim. And if there is one thing I'm no victim. not then with Shea and not now with doyle."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to vampiremuggle and sarweber 22 for your constant reviews. You guys are the inspiration that keeps me writing this story.

R&R.

Answers 20

Ceiea says, "All you have to tell them is you did what you had to do. It was the only way." Emily says, "I hope thats all it takes." Ceiea says, "I thought Charles was working with Doyle." Emily says,"He was but he got out a few years ago and came here and has been working at the youth center ever since. One day I noticed the tattoo on his wrist and asked him about it even though I already knew,he admitted to being one of doyle's people but said he had been out ever since Doyles arrest and ever since he said he would get his revenge against that bitch that got him locked up. I asked him if he knew who Doyle was reffering he told me to stop beating around the bush he knew I use to work for Interpol and was the girl Doyle was after.I told him we had to keep quiet about said as far as Doyle is concerned I had a different name back then. After that he told me something had been up with Tim. Told him it didn't surprise me. He was on to Tim,knew something was up. Then one day he walked into Tim's office when he was rapping Nikki. Tim asked him to keep quiet about what he saw that day. Charles started talking to Nikki. Then Nikki said something to him i guess that made him realize that Tim raped Aria too. He tried to convince Nikki to talk to the police. Then when I started going there I was talking to Charles one day. And I guess I must of had a slip of a tounge that hinted that I was raped when I was a kid too."

Ceiea says, "What else happened?" Emily continues,"He told me he was a differnt person than he was a while back.I didn't know what he meant until he said the name Cooper Boothe. That was Tim's assistant back in also Doyles second in command. Said he knew that Tim was rapping girls back then too. I told him I knew. Cause he was rapping me back then and he asked me to talk to Nikki and Aria and maybe shed some light on my past tell them that it doesn't have to be this way. I told him I couldn't because he made me who I am today. Just then Emily's phone begins to ring. After the second ring she hit end says, "Who was that." Emiily answers,"Sean."

Emilys says,"So anyways. Charles understood me. He knew it was hard growing up for having to prove myself. Make something of myself. We started talking after practices that I was helping the girls with. Convicing me to talk with the girls and let them know about what happened to me when I was their I had been in the exact same shoes as they were. I told him I would but theres not much I can give because they will shield him as much as possible." Ceiea says,"So what happened?" Emily says,"I started talking with Nikki. I never could get Aria to talk until tonight. She told me everything but I told her that anything she told me was off the record. Until she was confortable with stepping foward, our conversations would remain between the two of us. When Aria stepped foward to the police tonight because I told her it was the only way to stop him from doing this again and again. Then when Aria stepped foward Nikki gained the confidence she needed to step foward too."

Ceiea says,"So are we thinking that Doyle only killed Clyde then?" Emily says,"Well lets pull up our crime scene photos. Looks like Charles body had been move after he was killed. Doyle probably arrived at the safe house and found his dead body repositioned him. Wanted us to be able to id him. Then while later clyde knocks. When Doyle looks and sees who it is he shoots clyde through the door and in the head. Doyle was probably glad he didn't have to hunt either of them down. They came to him. One of them he didn't even have to do his dirty work on because it was taken care of for him. Clyde didn't even stand a chance."Emily phone rings again and she ignores the call. Emily says,"We need to find Doyle before it's too late." Ceiea says,"This is already a mess, we don't need it any messier."

Ceiea's phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller id and says,"It's sean." Emily says,"Answer it or he will call until we do." Ceiea picks up the phone and says,"Hello Sean." Sean replies,"Hello Ceiea, has Emily spoken with you." Emily shakes her head replies,"No I haven't spoken with her."Sean says,"Well I have been calling her. Trying to get her to come around. seek some help on the Doyle case.I guess that case has some how landed in the FBI's jursidiction that an Agent Rossi called me and wanted me to give intel. The only reason he has to ask is because their hacker probably can't crack the code that emily has put on everything relating to Ian doyle and that as she was the lead we still have to go by what she says." Ceiea asks,"What is it that you want me to do Sean?" Sean replies,"Talk to Emily. Convince her that the only way to jepp everyone safe it to reach out for help on this one." Ceiea questions,"What if we can't? Can we go over her head." Sean says,"I told her I could but it appears unless she goes into the file Ian Doyle's life is classified to everyone but emily." Ceiea says,"I'll see what I can do Sean but you know emily can be stubborn. Once her mind is made up that's it. There's no changing her mind." Sean says,"That's what I'm afraid she will go after Doyle all alone." Ceiea says,"She won't and I'll make sure of it."

R&R

Push the button


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Emily's phone rings again and she see that it is Sean. She decides to answer it so he will stop calling. Emily says,"Hello What do you want." Sean says back,"Hello Emily. I want for you to consider enlisting help on the Doyle case outside of Interpol." Emily says,"Defnitely not. No way in hell can I do that." Sean says,"Why not?" Emily responds,"Because I would be endangering the lives of everyone involved and their innocents. I have to keep them out of this. They aren't under oath nor do they have clearance. Interpol is already knee deep in this so we are going to finish weather or not you are involved remains entirely up to how much you decide to cooperate with me." Sean says,"Those are all very valid points, but you have to consider the alternative if you don't ask for help your stubborness could very well cost you your life , are you prepared to risk that." Emily says,"Sean I very well know the risk.I knew the risks from the day I signed on to this case.I have been on it since day one.I'm not stepping aside." Sean says,"Em nobody is asking you to step down but we are asking you to not be stupid. Do you really think that you can take Doyle on your own." Emily says,"I'm not alone." Sean says,"You have left me no other choice.I'm sorry for what I must do." Emily says,"If you were truly sorry you wouldn't do it." Then she disconnects the call.

Ceiea asks,"Did you know than Agent Rossi had spoken to Sean? Emily says,"All I knew is that someone from the FBI called Sean. But I should have know that it was one of my coworkers. We need to put a stop to this and soon." Ceiea says,"I agree. Anyways,Sean, wanted me to convince you to enlist your teams help." Emily says,"It doesn't surprise old story. He told me that I left him no other is sorry for what he must do. What do you think this means?" Ceiea says,"I'm not sure. but that means you might be left with only one option." Emily says,"I know. I was just hoping that it wouldn't come to will wait and see what happens tomorrow and if need be I will do it." Ceiea says,"Alright."

The next day Emily walks into the squadroom and is greeted by the rest of the team. Emily says,"Before you guys say anything you must know that I did what I had to do. It wasn't a choice I made lightly but it was the best solution." Morgan says,"I understand why you fought so hard to keep us from knowing the truth.I did the same thing when the team was digging through my life." Emily says,"And I respected you for doing knowing if we truly understood we would get past what you chose to do because you thought it was the best thing to do."Mogan says in reply,"So when you take this whole situation in know the only thing that matters is how you answer these how do you look at me? Do you look at me differently? Or do you look at me the exact same way as the day you met me? If you can answer that and say that honestly nothing has changed then you should have no problem putting your life in her hands." Emily says,"Thank you. I understand if you guys don't trust me anymore. But I would like to prove it to you all that you can still trust me. If you will give me the chance." Reid says,"I don't have to because I know I can still trust you Emily. I will look at you the same way as the day I met you no matter what. Sure we may know about your past now but your past doesn't change who you are and who you have proven to be many times by having our backs." Hotch says,"Although I may not agree with how you chose to do this,I understand why you did though. You didn't want us know what you had to endure as a kid." Garcia says,"I get has to be have been betayed so many times before you couldn't afford to trust us entirely." Rossi says,"I'm not so sure I can say that you are forgiven.I put my life in your hands everyday but after all that has happened I can't say if you didn't trust us how can I trust you to have my back." Emily says,"Maybe you can't. Or maybe you should believe that I will have your back because of what I've done to prove it." Rossi says,"I will trust you for now but if you give me one reason not to you will have a hard time earning my trust back."

Hotch asks,"Emily I have to ask if you know what the deal is with the book and the poem you were sent. Because you seem to know more than you're telling." Emily says,"All I know is that whoever it is they probably knew me when I went to Yale or after I graduated. Because I had a minor in poetry and was very in to it than that I have no idea." Reid asks,"how did you know about the paper with the clover on it in the back cover of the book?" Emily answers,"I have a few published books of poetry and in the inside cover of each I would always have my signature in this case my signature was a symbol on a card."Hotch inquires,"So whoever this is knew that you did that." Emily says,"Yeah."Hotch says,"I just have one more question we were investigating you we ran the phone call you made from Detective Cordelia's phone to a phone restricted by you know someone at Interpol." Emily says,"remember when I told you that there were some questions I can't answer that is one of them."Just then Rossi phones starts to ring and he goes to his office to answer the call while Emily heads for the bathroom not feeling so hot.

He steps in his office and says,"Rossi." Sean says,"This is Sean McCallister.I spoke with you a few days ago concerning a case that Interpol worked 6 years. The Ian Doyle case. Anyways I said I would get in touch with the case agent. Well I did and although her wishes are very clear to keep the case within Interpol,I can not stand by and do nothing and watch a very good agent risk her life on this case." Rossi questions,"What are you saying exactly?" Sean explains,"I really respect this agent and I have never done anything to double cross her until now." Rossi says,"Im sure you haven't." Sean says,"But I have to ask for help if she won't because it is breaking apart our team. Even though you all aren't under oath and don't have clearance I believe this won't be a problem because you guys are helping." Rossi say,"I will assure you that my team will do everythin in our power to bring Ian Doyle down with out compromising anyone I can promise you that the agent will forgive you for having to do this." Sean says,"I hope I'm not as worried about her forgiving me for telling you guys but what her reaction will be for seeking additional help." Rossi says,"All I need is a name and I will do what I can." Sean says,"In due time. But first you have to understand a few things first. That she did this to protect the people she cares about that why she kept people in the dark. She has been on this case since day one so asking her to step aside would be a went under cover and was in deep and since she had no one was there to have her back back then she believes the same still stands because we are dealing with a very dangerous man. This agent has made her self clear that she is very well aware of the risks." Rossi says,"Ok so where are you going with this?" Sean finishes,"But watching her destroy her life and let him win isn't something I'm prepared to do. No matter the risk I've done what I can to convince her now I suppose it's your turn." Rossi urges,"Who is it?" Sean starts,"Now she is not currently an Interpol nor is most of the team that took Dolye down but.." Rossi says,"All you have to do is give me a name and we will figure out the rest." Sean says,"Emily Prentiss."Rossi jaw dropped in utter surprise. Rossi says,"Thank you for your help," then disconnects the phone call and heads straight for Hotch's office.

Reviews rock my world!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to:**vampiremuggle and romiross** for reviewing my last chapter. You guys that review really keep me going. This is my first fanfic ever so seeing a review alert pop up really makes my day so thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to writing this story. Thank you for letting me know that you want more. At some points while writing this story I was actually wondering if people liked the story or the way I was going with it. Anyways I guess the point of my rambling is to say thanks.

Answers 22

Emily headed to the bathroom not feeling well but knowing the morning sickness was hitting. She wanted this baby and the doctor had confirmed that she was defnitely pregnant this morning. She just had to tell Morgan now that she was pregnant. There were no if's this time she was having a baby and was 2 months pregnant. But the bright side was that she knew that she could at least hide it from the team for a little bit longer before she had to tell them,that would truly be the hard part, telling the rest of the team. Morgan was the easy part. And Garcia already suspected but by now she thinks that it was just a stomach bug. Emily pulls herself together after puking the contents of her stomach out and washes her face. She just needs to find the time to tell Morgan. She exits the bathroom and reenters the squadroom observing that Morgan was on the phone when her own phone rings.

Rossi knocks on Hotch's door and enters. Rossi begins,"So I got word back from Sean McCallister,the Interpol agent I spoke with about the Ian Doyle Case." Hotch says,"That's good but it'll have to wait. There's been a another killing and there's reason to believe that Doyle is responsible." Rossi says,"Ok what do we have."Hotch says," Well I'm not exactly sure I was just going to send Prentiss and Morgan over to check it out." Hotch walks down to the squadroom followed closely by Rossi and notices both Morgan and Prentiss on the phone. When they both hung up Prentiss asks,"Morgan did you just get a call about the killing that looks like a heart attack but they believe is more." Morgan nods and says,"Yeah they called us in when they found the calling card. They think it is Doyle's work so want us to check it out." Prentiss and Morgan then realise that Hotch and Rossi had entered the squadroom so they ask,"Whats up?" Hotch says,"Well I guess I don't have to fill you two in on the case. But I didn't know they suspected it was a heart attack. Go check out the crime scene and let me know ok." They both nod then head for Morgan's SUV.

In the car on their way to the crime scene Morgan asks,"So do you know if you are pregnant?" Emily says,"I was just waiting until we were alone before I said anything. The doctor confirmed it this morning that I am in fact pregnant." Morgan says,"O my God Em thats great." Emily says,"It is. It really is. And look Morgan I don't want anybody else to know yet so can we keep this between the two of us." Morgan says,"Of course."

They arrive at the crime scene and flash their badges and walk over to the dead body and Emily says,"Look at the laces of his appears that the shoes were tied at two different angles." Morgan unties the shoes and takes them off. Emily pulls apart two of the victims toes and reveals a tiny hole. Emily says,"It looks as though he was injected with some sort of posion." Morgan says,"It would mimic a heart attack." Emily says,"That would explain a lot." Morgan says,"And here would be the proof that Doyle and his crew are picks up a card with the irish four leaf clover on it. Emily says,"Well we have all we can get from this crime scene, don't ya think." morgan nods and they head for the car when they hear gun shots and Emily says,"Get down." She places herself between Morgan and the gun fire as she uses the car as a shield. She moves along the line of cars and fires 4 shots when she has clear view of the van and clear shot to the open van thay wasn't moving. The first one of Emily's shots hits the tires, second one hit one of the guys inside the van in the shoulder. The third hits the the fourth hits another guy in the then fires out three shots all hitting various parts of the van. Emily fires three more shots hitting the side of the car, the tire and someone in side,little did she know that she hit Doyle in the stomach. Various shots came firing toward emily and Morgan.A few coming close to hitting Emily but all in all were misses. Or so Morgan thought but Emily was on the ground leaning up against a car putting pressure on her wrist.

When the van had driven away Morgan was already on his cell phone calling one ring Garcia answered,"Welcome to the world of all things informative,how may I help you." Morgan replies,"I need you to put a B.O.L.O. out on a white van with the with a Maryland License plate reading KTZ2012 it's going to be a really banged up van with a lot of dents from bullets and such." Garcia said,"Ok, will do, what exactly happened." Morgan replies,"Prentiss and I were at a crime scene and on our way back to the car we were caught in a firefight. Oh my god Prentiss." Morgan turns and sees Prentiss still down on the ground holding her wrist to putting pressure on it. Morgan says,"Prentiss talk to me." Prentiss says,"One of the bullets grazed my arm .I'm fine really." Morgan says,"Let me see."Emily removes her hand that was keeping pressure on observes that the bullet grazed the top of her arm and landed in the car behind her. Garcia says,"Morgan. Talk. Whats going on with Prentiss." Morgan says," well she uh umm.." Garcia says,"Spit it out,Derek." Morgan says,"From the fire fight a bullet grazed Prentiss' arm.I'm going to take her to the emergency room.I need you to tell the team that we believe to have spotted Doyle and his them that we were caught in a fire fight with them and that you have a B.O.L.O. out on the van and that I'm going to take Prentiss to the E.R. Tell them not to come down and focus on getting ths son of a you do that Garcia." Garcia says,"I can do care of my baby girl."Morgan says,"I will,"then hangs up the phone and takes Emily to the E.R. and has her seen by a doctor.

Back at the office Garcia walks into the squadroom undetected and and Rossi enter the squadroom and Hotch says,"Reid have you heard from Morgan or Prentiss.I sent them to a crime scene over 2 hours ago and I'm starting to get worried here." Reid says,"No I haven't heard from them." Garcia adds,"But I called and had me put a B.O.L.O. on a van that caught him and Prentiss in a firefight..He believes that inside the van were Doyle and a few of his crew members ." Rossi urges,"And what are you holding back?" Garcia says,"And Prentiss was grazed by a bullet in the wrist or the arm.I'm not exactly ,Morgan has taken her to the E.R. and said not to worry."

At the hostipal Emily insisted on saying that she was fine and just wanted to find the son of a bitch. Morgan says,"Emily,the bullet grazed your have lost a fair amont of need to have a doctor check you out."Emily argues,"Look,my arm can wait but right now Doyle is out there getting further out of our reach.I can't let that when I had a clear shot and missed." Morgan counters,"Emily,don't do was nothing more you could have did did everything you could."Emily says,"He was right in my reach.I should of had him. We need to get out there and find him instead of being need to find Doyle."Morgan says,"The team will handle it."Emily says,"Don't make me stay here.I'm fine hone.."Emily passes out on the gurney.A doctor says,"She's lost a lot of blood we need to check her out now and they rush her back.

Back in E.R. Emily comes back to after the doctors pump some fluids into doctor says,"Look who's back." Emily says,"What happened." The doctor says,"Well a bullet grazed the top of your left wrist, which caused you to lose a lot of you came into the hospital you were trying to convince your partner that you were fine but you passed out from the amount of blood bullet came into your arm pretty deep but ended up passing right will be fine though All you need to do is keep it wrapped and change the bandages twice a day."Emily says,"So i'm good to go." The doctor says," Take it easy.I don't want you back here anytime soon." As the doctor pushes her down the hall she spots Morgan at the front desk asking about where she comes over and says,"I'll take her from here."Emily says,"I can walk really."Morgan says,"Sit. I like pushing you around."

Back at the office Everyone is thinking about or more worried about Emily but know or hope that she will be ok. Morgan and Emily walk into the squadroom and Spencer says,"Look who's here."Rossi,Hotch and Garcia turn and look to see Emily with a bandage on her says,"How do you feel."Emily replies,"Like I got shot."Rossi says,"I guess that understandable." Hotch says,"What happened?" Emily begins,"It was just suppose to be a routine crime scene got to the crime scene and were looking at the body." Morgan continues,"Then I found Doyle's calling card." Emily says,"Oh that's what went knows that we're on to him." Hotch says,"So you think Doyle shot at you because know. We 've know all along."Emily says,"But he confirmed that we know and tried to take us out."Hotch says," Morgan can I speak with you for a moment." Derek nods and follows Hotch to his office.

After they both enter Hotch office Hotch asks Morgan,"How much of that is true."Derek says,"Emily didn't just didn't tell the whole truth. They started firing at us and she blocked me from the line of fire. she fired four rounds at the were hits inside two were I fired three missed .She fired three hit somone inside the van. The entire time she was dodging bullets none of which were coming close enough to hit me because she was using herself as a shield."Hotch says,"What else aren't you guys telling?"Morgan says,"She blames herself said that she had a clear shot and he was right in her reach and should of had him. that all is true, I was there. There was nothing more she could have done to stop them from gettin away." Hotch says,"Ok."Morgan exits Hotch's office and reenters the squadroom.

Hotch walks over to the railing that Rossi was leaning against and says,"What do you think?" Rossi says,"I think she blames herself for letting him get away."Hotch agrees,"Yeah thats what Morgan just told me." Rossi begins,"Aaron,now we need to talk about the Interpol agent I spoke McCallister."Hotch asks,"What about him?" Rossi continues,"Well, last week you asked me to gather what ever intel I could on Ian told me that he would have to get intouch with the lead case agent." Hotch urges,"Ok go on."Rossi says,"Well he said that the case agent was always very verbal about keeping the case within Interpol but he wouldn't just let a good agent risk their own life and stand by he said he never wanted to double cross the lead but had to do it."Hotch says,"I'm sure he didn' he give you a name."Rossi replies,"Well he said this agent along with most of the team are no longer actually in Interpol but are still under oath and are back together to bring him down?"Hotch says,"Rossi,whats the name of the case agent?"Rossi replies,"Emily has been on this case since day one." Hotch says,"She knew."Rossi says,"Yeah Aaron she is the only one from the Interpol team that can access the files on Ian Doyle. We have to go easy on her if we want anything on entier life is classified along with the years after college on her."Hotch replies,"Well now we know 'll have to see."

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to **vampiremuggle and tazlvr2001** for reviewing.  
Sorry its taken so long to update, but please R&R and let me know what you think.

Answers 23

Hotch had just found out that Emily had known all along but lied to withheld information and that didn't sit right with had to talk to out what she she was the only one with access to the Doyle's file he had to convince her that what ever is in that file is the only way to find and catch Doyle. Hotch looks up at Rossi who was still concentrating intently on the team and stated,"We need to talk to her find out what she 's the key to catching this guy." Rossi goes on,"How do you want to approach this." Hotch assures his friend that he just going to ask her a few questions about it the record straight.

Hotch and Rossi enter the begins,"Agent Prentiss,we need to talk."Emily says,"So we are back to this now are we."Hotch says,"I only pull rank when neccessary.I need to know why you have with held crucial information to the Doyle investigation." Emily chuckles to stated,"I haven't with held any crucial information pertaining to the would you think I have?"

Rossi tries,"Does the name Sean McCallister mean anything to you?" Emily answers,"No."Rossi says,"Don't lie."Emily says,"I'm not lying. You asked me if the name Sean McCallister meant anything to me.I told you it didn' least not any s as good as dead to me for what he s done."Hotch inquires,"What are you saying. Emily says, He obviously told you the information that led you to even suspect such a thing. Rossi says,"What he did or didn t do is not the concern I will tell you what you failed to mention that you were the lead case agent on the Doyle case 6 years ago. Hotch adds,"And due to the fact that you were the lead you are the only one with access to Doyle's is in that classified file can lead us to Doyle."

Morgan says,"What do you guys mean?" Rossi answers,"She's along." Emily sighs then states,"I can't confirm nor deny any of your suspicions." Reid asks,"Why,Emily?Why?This doesn't make any sense."Emily says,"Look I can t agree with what ever Sean did because he knows what will come from identity was suppose to remain unknown and classified for reasons I can't tell the things I had to do on this case were just meaning I had no choice.I had to do them." Hotch mentions,"You do realize that you just said you were the case you can cooperate willingly or we can force you." Emily says,"You might know that I'm the case agent on this case but in doing that Sean knows the consequences that will come with it."Garcia says,"What are you talking told us a clue that we needed to further ourselves in this case.I can't say that much for you though."

Emily sighs then states,"I couldn' matter how much I wanted to." Morgan says,"What are you saying?" Emily says,"Sean knows that he broke oath by telling you that I was the case he did he knew he risked everything he's ever worked for." Rossi interjects,"But you have been risking everything on this case too.I mean look at what just positioned yourself between Morgan and Doyle and took a recognized Doyle right off so you wouldn't take the chance of Doyle hurting Morgan,would you?

"Emily says,"I know a big guy like this would be trying to get when I heard the shot I just knew." Hotch asks,"We need you to access the file?Help us file is the next 's really the only clue we have left." Emily explains,"You really don't understand,do you?You guys don't have the clearance nor are you under oath.I swore that the secrets in that file would remain within the team and I wouldn't risk any of the agents lives.I swore I would take those secrets to the grave and that's exactly what I'm going to I break my oath,and betray my teammates weather they are alive or not I am going against everything that I stand for." Rossi says,"I understand that we don't have clearance but can you work with us a little on this." Emily mutters,"If only I could all the problems would go away." Hotch interjects,"Is there any way we can be read in." Emily says,"I honestly don't 's something I would have to netigotate with Interpol headquarters in person." Hotch says,"Go on,we will see you tomorrow."

Emily got in the car and drove to the safe walked in a found Ceiea,Aria,and Nikki in the living room."Ceiea says,"I wasn't expecting you this early." Emily says,"I wasn't expecting to leave this early but I have come across quite a predictment." Ceiea says,"We will talk about that later." Emily says,"Yes ,Nikki, when did you get here?"Nikki replies,"I got here this morning after I finished with the I owe you you hadn't convinced me to come foward I would have kept not believing in myself and doing what that bastard told me because he got me off the streets." Emily says,"Don't worry.I'm not going to let the two of you go back on the streets along with a lot of the other kids at the center because Tim was until I find a replacement the center will have to close down." Aria says,"What about all the kids that will be pushed back on to the streets?"

Ceiea says,"I could run the center for a little while until you can find someone is no need to punish these kids and put them back on the streets." Emily responds,"I couldn't ask you to do that."Ceiea says,"Your not I'm volunteering." Aria says,"Plus we love her and I'm sure the other girls will to." Nikki adds,"Then you can take your time and find someone right to keep things running round won't have to rush into a decision and find someone right." Emily replies,"Ok if you guys are cool with it then I am why don't you two go to the back room for a while."Aria and Nikki both nod then get up and head toward the back room.

When Ceiea hears the bedroom door close she asks,"Now why are you really home so early?" Emily responds,"Because we have a slight problem."Ceiea questions,"Slight?" Emily says,"Well that's the nice way of puting Sean said I'm sorry for what I must I know what he meant."Ceiea says,"What?" Emily stutters,"He..He told my he called back Rossi and told him that I was the lead agent on the Doyle Rossi told that Hotch confronted me in front of the rest of the they know is that I was the lead case agent on Doyle's case 6 years ago with Interpol.I told them I was under oath and that they didn't have clearance."

Ceiea says,"What else?" Emily replies,"I told them I would be risking the lives of all the agents I have fought so hard to protect and I wan't going to betray their told me that what ever is in the file is their last clue to go off and asked if I could have them read them I would have to have to go to headquarters and netigotate it." Ceiea says,"You know this isn't netigotateable."Emily says,"I know that but they don' I can at least pretend that I that I went to netigotate with them and they denied the claim." Ceiea mentions, "When Interpol get news that Sean leaked vital information privy to the Doyle case for starters he will be removed from the case and a whole lot more. This means we are the only ones left from the original case." Emily states, "I think we need to take a look at the file." Ceiea says, "After the four of us get something to eat."

After they had gotten something to eat which consisted of Chinese take out Nikki and Aria went to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Ceiea and Emily sat on the couch for a few minutes. Then Ceiea went to clean the dishes while Emily remained on the couch and rubbed her barely visible baby bump. When Ceiea had finished in the kitchen she came over and observed the Emily was rubbing her baby. Ceiea asks, "So do you want a girl or a boy." Emily replies, "I want a little girl but either way I just want a healthy baby.

Anyways, you got the laptop. Ceiea nod and put the laptop on the coffee table. Ceiea says, "Are we sure we want to do this?" Emily states, I think it might be the only way to get Doyle. We have to try all our options which means, we have to give them a little. At least enough to work a profile. Which means we need to go through every little bit of info in this file. Ceiea, it s not that I don't trust you but its better if I put in the security codes without you watching. If you don't know then it keeps you safe." Ceiea says, "I understand. Em I would never ask you to break protocol or break your oath. I will go over and get us something to drink. What do you want?" Emily replies, "Some decaff coffee." Emily then returns to the computer and types in

**security code 1:tnega ylime ssitnerp %$#^**

**security code 2: lauren renylods bbc5689**

**security code 3:#$1field agency 28296900november victor**

**security code 4:papa december kkanvbt929790231**

Ceiea says, "Are you in?" Emily responds, "Yeah, come on over." Ceiea says, "In 2004 you took the case and gathered a team of the best Interpol Agents. In 2005 we were fresh out of leads so we needed to send someone undercover. We profiled his behavior, his actions, his life, and his girlfriends. You were a perfect match. So you posed as an arms dealer to get close to him and ultimately caused his down fall." Emily says, "Ceiea, Remember how you and Clyde told me that there were some things during this case you kept on a need to know basis."

Ceiea says, "Yeah." Emily continues, "Well, don't be mad but I kinda did the same thing. A lot of things in this file were on a need to know. And a lot of things you didn't need to know."Ceiea questions, "Are you the only one who knows?" Emily admits, "I'm still the only person who knows. I'm just telling you that you should be prepared for what you will find." Ceiea says,"I'm in this until there is a bullet between the two of Doyle's eyes." Emily says, "Ok then scroll down."

Ceiea skimmed over the next part of the file then mentioned, "When you said need to know. Was there anything that we were told."Emily says, "Well you need to remember I was deep under so checking in with my control officer A.K.A. Clyde wasn't as easy as it had been on previous cases. When Doyle got close there were certain things I had to consider." Ceiea says, "Consider? Looking at this I'm sure you took everything in to consideration but who is the kid and the woman in the picture that you are holding a gun to and killed?" Emily says, "I gave the North Koreans a profile so they could break Doyle in integrations. The boy's name is Declan and he is Doyle's son. The woman is Louise. She is Declan's adoptive mother. And I didn't kill them I just had to make Doyle and the North Koreans and everyone else believe that they were dead. Ceiea, you are the only other person other than Mitchell that has seen the actual picture. The pictures that anyone else sees the ones that hit the papers cut me out of it and left my hand pointing a gun at them. We had to sell it and leave my identity unknown. Mitchell helped me make sure of that. This is why we are going to play with these photos and crop them just right. And now they never existed."Ceiea says, "Where is Declan now?" Emily says, "Need to know." Ceiea says, "Right got it." Emily says,"The more I keep from you the less they can connect to you when this falls apart." Ceiea replies, If this falls apart." Emily tells, Can t you see that it already is."

The next day at the office Garcia approaches Hotch and says, "Hey Hotch do you got a minute." Hotch says, "Yeah what is it." Garcia says, "Well you know how you asked me to run Ian Doyle's name a bit ago. Well I wasn't able to access any info because of Interpol's classified files and security codes." Hotch says, "Where are you going with this?" Garcia replies, "Well I put a tap on the file to know when anyone accesses it." Hotch says, "Well that understandable because Emily is trying to work out a deal with Interpol to have us read in." Garcia says, "Yes but you see the file wasn't accessed from Interpol headquarters it was accessed from Quantico military base." Hotch asks, "So someone other than Interpol has access to these files and have recently accessed them." Garcia answers, "It would appear so."

Rossi walks into the conversation and says, "What are you two up to?" Hotch answers, "Rossi, we have two theories. Theory one is that Emily is not the only one who can access the Doyle file." Garcia says, "And theory two is that she is not checking with Interpol but with another team mate sorting through what we get to know?"Rossi says, "Well then I guess we need to call her and figure some things out."

Just then as if on cue Hotch's phone rings and he observes that the caller id says Prentiss. So Hotch answers, "Emily, what's up." Emily replies, "I am going to need a few days to work out some sort of agreement with Interpol to have you guys read in. Now I'm not saying that I can have you guys read in, but I will see what I can do. It's going to take some time." Hotch replies, "I understand that this is sensitive, take your time don't worry bout coming back here." Emily says, "Thank you Hotch. The other thing is if when myself and Interpol finish reviewing the entire file, if we agree that there is nothing that can be gained from your access to it then I can't guantee the team will be able to see it." Hotch says, "Ok. I understand that you are trying to cooperate with us.

Also Emily where are you right now?" Emily replies, "What does that have to do with anything?" Hotch urges, "Are you alone?" Emily says, "Yes." Hotch replies, "Good, but where?" Emily says, "I can't tell you where I am at for my own safety." Hotch says, "That's my concern. I should mention back when I asked Garcia to run Ian Doyle's name when we first caught wind of him, when all we knew was that his life was highly classified and restricted by Interpol. Well I forgot to tell you that I had Garcia put a tap on the file to know when anyone accessed it. And well I know you aren't accessing the file from Interpol headquarters. Garcia told me this morning that the file is being accessed from Quantico's military base." Emily says, "Delete the search. It's for my safety and everyone s. I'll touch base with you soon." Emily ends the call.

Emily turns to Ceiea after she hung up the phone and says, "Ok I bought us a few days. Within that time we have to go through every piece of this file polish it up and find something that we can give them to use. Right now Garcia knows that there is someone accessing the file form Quantico military base but she can't track an exact signal. And I told Hotch to erase the search for my safety and everyone's."

Ceiea says," Well then let's continue with the file. You went undercover posing as a strong sexy arms dealer and that attracted Doyle very much. You or better yet Lauren appealed to him and the two of you became close. Close enough for him to tell you that he was former IRA. And when you two got closer he told you that he was Valhalla. You were the only person he had ever told that or so he said." Emily says, "I was the only person he told a lot of things. And I put every last detail in my profile, which is why he probably views me as his stressor." Ceiea asks, "Why did you put everything in his profile. Even his son."

Emily says, "One day after Doyle was arrested, I got a call. They wanted more dirt on him so they could break him." Ceiea says, "So you used Declan?" Emily says, "I had to end his suffering before it could begin." Ceiea says, "So you had to make everyone believe that he was dead." Emily says, "Sell the cover until you no longer believe you are lying. Your cover becomes who you are."

Ceiea says, "Hold on a sec what is this?" Emily responds, "I have my computer set up to alert me whenever a case comes up that could very well be Doyle?" Ceiea says, "O my god. It's Sean. He's been murdered." Emily says,"3 from our original team have been murdered. Where does that leave us?" Ceiea says, "With not much time left." Emily responds, "Which means we have to follow protocol and report to Interpol headquarters first thing tomorrow morning." Ceiea says, "As much as I don't want to, we need to review all the crime scene photos from Jeremy, Clyde, and Sean deaths. We need to know every detail before we have to report to headquarters tomorrow." Emily says, "I'll be right back. Just the thought of their deaths right now makes me get sick."

When Emily returns from the bathroom Ceiea says, "You alright?" Emily replies," Yeah let's do this." Ceiea says, "Ok so the most recent is Sean. He and his wife were shot yesterday in their home. Then Clyde was shot earlier in the week at the safe house on 9th. And then earlier in the month Jeremy was killed." Emily says, "All were killed personally by Doyle. When something doesn't go as planned he panics."

Emily says, "There's one more thing I have to do." Emily picks up her phone and dials the director of the FBI. After one ring he picks up the phone and Emily says, "Director this is Agent Prentiss. Remember a few weeks ago when you told me about Ian Doyle."Director replies, "Yeah." Emily says, "Well he has found a way to come across my team s jurisdiction. In doing so I believe my Interpol team is running out of options and involving the BAU might be our only choice." Director questions, "I thought you felt so strongly about keeping them out of this." Emily replies, "I'm not saying that I still don't feel strongly about their involvement being the wrong thing to do but I have to."

Director asks, "Why?" Emily responds, "Three out of our five team members on this case have already been killed. Hotch's team knows that I was the lead case agent 6 years ago. They also know that I was withholding information from them. They have asked me to have the team read in since they are not under oath nor do they have clearance." Director says, "Just tell me what you need Emily." Emily replies, I need to know that you will stand with me. Ceiea and I are going into Interpol's headquarters tomorrow. Although we are no longer Interpol agents what I believe will happen is they will make us temporary agents and give us full access. Meaning we will need the BAU's help." Director says, "What do you need from me?" Emily answers, "I need you to have the BAU understand that I will be an acting Interpol agent. That the oath I took as an FBI agent is invalid until the Doyle case is over. I need you to order them to follow my orders to the number as if they were your own. Because in order for us to be successful on this case they need to take orders from someone who used infiltration in order to get Doyle the first time and can do it again just as well."Director says, "You got it. Emily all you have to do is ask. Anything you need. I will do my best to make it just out of curosity why is acting as an Interpol agent versus an FBI agent neccessary?" Emily says,"While I'm an Interpol agent I'm not under oath to protect the laws of my country.I'm under oath to protect the secrets of my country at any cost."Director questions,"Even if that means shooting somone in cold blood."Emily says,"Don't think of it that of it as taking out bads guys in what ever means how I got through being told to kill people for so many years." Director says,"Wait a were an assassin?" Emily says,"I followed matter for this case I have to at least have the option of shooting Doyle in the center of his head. If I don't we may be able to arrest him again but Doyle will never be stopped unless I put the bullet in his head myself." Director says,"Emily,all you had to was ask.I nor you team can back your play unless we know what it is."Emily says, Understood," then she ends the call.

The following day Ceiea and Emily walk into Interpol headquarters and walk up to their old office where they are greeted by Mitchell. Mitchell says, "How are you guys." Emily responds, "We've been better." Mitchell says, "Ok then. Let's get down to the business of the Ian Doyle case." Ceiea says, Ian Doyle has found his way into the FBI's jurisdiction." Mitchell replies, "What all do they know Em." Emily starts, "They know some of the details but not all of them. Mostly just bits and pieces. They know his calling card of the four leaf clover. They know he has no specific way of killing or choosing his victim. And they know I was the lead agent on the case 6 years ago, but they didn't come about that on their own. Sean gave them that." Mitchell says, "Well considering all there is to know I guess they just know the fewest details." Emily says, "I really did try to keep them out of this but it wasn't all that easy."

Mitchell says, "Its ok. You did what you had to all the while keeping both oaths you took." Ceiea says, And there lied the problem Em. You took one oath to protect the laws of your country and another to protect its secrets." Mitchell adds, "I'm surprised this is the first compromising situation you have found yourself in. Taking those two oaths and putting them together. You left Interpol but an oath never goes away. You were a spy and you took every mission to the best of your abilities and completed it. When you took the job with the bureau you had to put aside anything you every accomplished with Interpol." Emily says, "Now hold up. I never put this all aside. I was always true to this team even after I left. I took another oath but I always protected secrets before the law. That's how it always has been and always will be." Mitchell says, "Good because here's what is going to go down. You two are going to be Interpol agents again. Right now you are not an FBI agent Em and you are not working on your own Ceiea. I want the two of you to erase the last 5 years of your life. When you take these badges forget anything that has happened in the last five years and anyone who matters. All that means nothing now. Taking this badge you two take the oath to protect the secrets of our country and put a bullet between Doyle's eyes. With the help of Emily's team at the BAU we will put an end to Doyle."

Ceiea says, "Now we have to find what information we can give them. We can't exactly give them full access to the file." Emily mentions, She s right but we could give them the names minus mine of the un official cover agents."

It was late in the afternoon when Emily phoned the Director. Emily says, "Director, Ceiea and I have worked out an agreement with Interpol. We are on our way can you gather my team in a conference room." Director replies, "Yeah sure no problem. What should I tell them exactly?" Emily answers, Tell them that you have arranged for two of the agents on the original Doyle case to give them insight and information regarding the case. Tell them to follow our orders as if they were your own." Director says, Will do, then closes his phone and heads toward the BAU."

Hotch and Rossi were in the squadroom when Rossi asked, So where has Emily been these last few days?" Hotch says, From what little she has told me, Sorting some things out with Interpol." Rossi says, Has she tried to explain away why she lied to us about knowing and withholding information necessary for the case." Hotch said, I m sure she had reasons." Rossi says, I m not sure this is something she can make up for this time." Hotch asks Not even if she had no choice, if it was her only option." Rossi replies, I guess we will have to see."

Director walks off the elevator and approaches agent Hotchner. Director says, Agent Hotchner I need you to gather you team in the conference room." Hotch says, No problem, but I may I ask why." Director says, I know your team has been working on the Doyle case. There are two of the original agents on the case coming here to give your team some insight on it. They have worked out some sort of agreement with Interpol." Hotch says, "Ok then."

Hotch walks over to his team and says, Conference room in 5 minutes." They all get up and head up to the conference room. They sit down in their respective seats. After a few minutes of silence Rossi decides to break the ice."Rossi begins, Director may I ask what this is about." Director says, Over the past few week s members from this team have been both directly and indirectly involved in the Ian Doyle case. I have had contact with Interpol and two of the agents on the original case are coming here to give us inside and intel on Ian Doyle as well as the original case. They have already explained to me that they will give us what they can but cannot and will not give us full access thereby breaking the oath they took."

Hotch says, "Ok we understand." Director continues, "Furthermore, while they are working with your team they will be the leads on the case. They are not taking the case from our jurisdiction, which they very well could, by the way. As long as they wish to work with the BAU,you will follow their orders as if they were my own."

A few minutes before in the parking garage. Emily had just pulled into her space then turned to Ceiea. Emily asks, You ready to do this?" Ceiea counters, Are you?" Emily answers, "I guess there's only one way to find out." Ceiea says, "Emily, listen to me. You know I don't like the fact that you are on this case considering the fact that you are pregnant, but I need you to be careful. Out in the field I won't say or do anything that will lead the others to thing that you are pregnant. Not until you are ready, but you have to understand that this situation doesn't exactly put me at ease." Emily says, "I know. And I owe you everything for helping me out and keeping my confidence." Ceiea says,"Just one more thing have you been constantly stroking your badge since Mitchell gave them to us?" Emily says,"Because, the badge numer is the same as my fathers was when he was an officer. Now shall we?" Ceiea says, "We shall."

Emily and Ceiea walk up to the BAU and head for the conference room. Ceiea stops Emily right before they walk in and says, "Are you sure about this?" Emily says, "I guess we are about to find out." Emily and Ceiea walk into the conference room then the Director says, "Agents thank you for are Agents Mosely and Prentiss. They were both one of the five Agents who worked the Doyle case years ago. I know you all have worked with Emily for a while now but..." Emily cuts in, "But for this case you guys have to erase the last five years as if I never joined the FBI." Ceiea adds, "Before we start we need to know if anyone can't forget the last five years you have worked with Em.

" Morgan says, "We understand. Whatever it takes to get Doyle." Emily says," We will give you as much information as possible on the case, but we still do have our limits." Reid says, "Weren't you the case agent though." Emily says, "There are some things we, uh I can't answer. Anyways, Ian Doyle came across our radar about 6 years ago. We were mostly working terrorists and arms dealers. We were part of a unit assembled after 9-11 called J-12. Doyle's was one of the last we worked." Ceiea says, "For good reasons. Doyle's case tore our team apart and is still doing it. We need to end this before anyone else gets hurt especially after the way it ended in France." Rossi questions,"What happened in France?"

Ceiea explains,"When we had enough to arrest Doyle..." Emily cuts in,"There was a struggle and he shot me in the I realized what had happened I was still in his reach and kicked his gun out of his hand giving the rest of my team enough time to arrest him." Morgan questions,"Why did you go to arrest him alone." Ceiea says,"It just worked out that way." Emily says,"Anyways when our unit came across Doyle we established nonofficial cover agents to profile, spy, gather intel on him. Everthing." Hotch questions,"Which agents?" Emily answers," I can't give you names but I can give you this." Emily hands everyone a piece of paper. Emily cintinues, "As you can see the cover agents on Doyle were Lila Rodgers, Lawrence Riley, Lila Daffildy," Garcia observes,"All with the initals LR."Emily says,"Yes all LR because that's how I decided to assign the covers for the case." Rossi asks,"Were any of these cover names either of yours?" Ceiea says,"My cover was Lila Rodgers." Emily says,"Which means she is on Doyle's list." Emily and Ceiea look at each other. Ceiea says,"I know what you are thinking I will wear a vest." Hotch says,"So what can we do to get this guy?" Emily says,"I really hate to say this but the only thing we can do is wait until he comes out of hiding again." Ceiea says,"What about an extraction. You know pull him out." Emily says,"Only if I do it.I won't risk your life,not again,especially when if I had done my job back then we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Ceiea says,"Em, you know that not true." Emily counters,"Do I. That's not important anyways. I have to go set the details for the extraction if we are going to get this to work." Emily exits the room hastily.

Hotch asks,"What is up with her?" Ceiea answers,"There's still alot she can't tell back when we made the arrest after Doyle fired the first shot she had grounds to shoot him right in the center of his forehead and didn't. And that's why this case is so important to her." Rossi asks,"Is there a reason that she uses the word I more than we?" Ceiea answers,"Em, doesn't mis speak when she says things on this case she did solo or on a need to know basis and still did and does it because it protects everyone else and its safer." Reid asks,"So you don't even know the whole truth." Ceiea mentions,"Honestly speaking Emily is the only person who knows the whole truth, but she is a good agent. She did what she had to do not because she wanted to."

Emily sat at her desk thinking of the best way to extract Doyle fom hiding and bring him out in the open. She knew one thing for sure, he loves guns and weapons and sexy dealers. So maybe just pull up craig's list and put an ad up.

**An assortment of weapons for sale at the best price possible. In best working condition and you won't find a better supply or is a deal you can't pass intrested let me know. But I need to meet you in person before I agree to do business. First come first serve policy.**

**-Lila Rodgers**

Emily thought this is bound to work just like last time. Ceiea walks up behind Emily and says,"How are we going to extract Doyle out of his confort zone exactly." Emily responds,"The same way as put an ad up on Craig's list with one minor on Lauren I'm putting Lila Rodgers' name on the will bring him out for won't be able to pass up the he knows your here then he will have to contact you so he can find in doing this we will throw him off his will be expecting you but he will get me." Ceiea says."So what now?" Emily says,"We wait. Give him an hour. Maybe two and Doyle will want to meet." Emily gets up and leaves the squadroom.

Ceiea was in the conference room with everyoone except for Emily. Ceiea says,"Emily and I have decided that the best way to extract Doyle is to use the same tatic as put up an ad on craig's list but put my cover name on it. In doing so Doyle will have no choice but to answer the ad. But when they meet he will be expecting Lila and will get Emily which will throw him off." Morgan asks,"How do we know Doye will respond?" Ceiea says,"Oh he will." Hotch says,"How can you be so sure?" Ceiea says,"Because he'll see an ad for guns and my cover name, Doyle won't be able to resist. Call it tying up lose ends." Morgan says,"Ok so, where's Em at?" Ceiea inquires,"Morgn, exactly how long have you worked with Em?" Morgan says,"About 5 years." Ceiea says,"So do I really need to tell you where she goes to calm herself before a mission, where she knowingly is putting herself in danger." Morgan says,"No,I guess you don',would you mind going to check on her at the in house shooting range. See if Doyle has responded." Ceiea replies,"Sure thing."

At the FBI's shooting range Emily liked the feeling of letting go of her anger buy perfecting her shot. Although it's not like she really needed to perfect it. She did have the best shot out of the entire FBI, but reguardless if her shot was really that good she would of been able to kill him when she had the thought I was right there.I should have had him and then this would all be over.I should have killed him. She thought of what Morgan told her in the hospital. There was nothing more that you could do. You did everthing you possibly shook his voice out of her head and fired 8 rounds at the target. Now that felt I'm going to knowingly put my self and this baby at risk then I'm going to be sure to put the bullet in Doyle's head. Once and for fires two more shots.

Just then her iphone bussed and she read the incoming read:

**Lila,**  
**So glad to see you are back in business. I was hoping that I could take you up on that offer. I will meet you at any time or place.**  
**Irish-vahalla**

Emily types **tomorrow at noon at the corner across from the know the I do business this time don't bring your crew along.**

Moments later she get a response back saying **will do. See you at noon Lila.**

Emily fires four more rounds just as Ceiea walks in. Ceiea says,"I see you still have the best shot out of anyone." Emily agrees,"A'int that the truth." Ceiea asks,"Any word from Doyle?" Emily answers,"If you mean Irish-vahalla who is very pleased that Lila is back in business and is meeting her at the corner across from the Shmrock tomorrow at noon. Then yes I think our extraction plan is far so good."

R&R Tell me what you think.

So super long this time don't get use to it.

But there you go.


	24. Chapter 24

Answers 24

At the FBI shooting range Ceiea inquires,"Are you ok with doing this?" Emily answers,"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to take Doyle down once and for might of got away from me once but not this time." Ceiea says,"You know I can't be ok with you doing your baby at risk." Emily answers,"Ceiea,you just have to trust me on this one.I know what I'm doing." Ceiea says,"I don't doubt that. I just worry about this whole situation." Emily says,"I know. I'll be carful. Now let's go tell the rest of the team the plan.

Emily and Ceiea walked into the squadroom. Ceiea speaks up,"Doyle has contacted will be meeting up with him tomorrow at noon across from the Shamrock." Emily says,"We will meet up tomorrow morning at 9 to gover over tatical plans and positions for the mission." They all nod but Morgan says,"Em can I talk to you for a moment." Emily says,"Derek, what is it?" They take a few steps away but everyone is still in earshot. Derek says,"I can't stand you being on this 's not in the uh..Not with what's going on." Hotch over hears this and asks,"Is there a problem?" Emily turns to face Hotch and says,"I'm pregnant." Garcia says,"Congratulations Emily,"and then gives her a says," So I'm just assuming and that's just taking a shot in the dark the you're the father Derek." Derek says,"I am." A round of hugs goes around and then Hotch says,"We'll give you both some privacy." Emily calls,"Hotch." Hotch says,"Em,you could have told me." Emily says,"I know." Hotch mentions,"I understand if you need to take some time." Emily replies,"No,I want to be here." Hotch says,"Ok. But it's not my call to take you off this case or this assignment. Granted we might be taking a risk sending you to meet Doyle seeing as he has already shot you twice throughout this entire case I believe and I'm sure you feel the same way that this is the only way to get closer to catching,him cause I'm sure you don't want to go down with out a fight or be put on the sidelines." Emily says,"I do feel the same when we go over the tatical plan I'll make sure that there's backup and won't be a blind mission like I went on before on this case. We will get him." Hotch says,"Ok I will give you to some time to work out if you are still going on the assignment tomorrow. I'll see you both tomorrow 8a.m."

As Emily turns back to Derek, Ceiea says,"I'll meet you at the car." Emily responds,"No go ahead and drive it, I think I have other means of transportation." Ceiea says,"Ok see you tomorrow then,"and heads out with the rest of the team. Emily says,"Are you crazy?" Derek says,"Well maybe not crazy, but concerned for my child and girlfriend yes." Emily says,"I understand your concern about all of you have to trust me on this one." Derek says sarcastically,"Because you are all that trusting of this team." Emily says,"No if it's not because I trust this team to have my back then it's because I finally have somone who I can rely on." Derek says,"You really mean that don't you." Emily says,"I do. I really do. I finally realize that I can trust you if not anyone else because you have my back. You have always had my back and I should have never doubted that but I couldn't afford to trust you or this ..." Morgan interjects,"But what." Emily says,"But now I know that I was I know that I can trust you and this team to have my back."Derek says,"So now you can understand where I'm coming from when I say I'm not comfortable with you putting yourself out there like this to catch Doyle." Emily replies,"I get that I really do but this is something I need to do." Derek says,"How bout we go back to my place. I'll cook dinner and we can talk this over. Make the best decision for everyone." Emily says,"Alright."

They arrive back at Morgan's apartment and he tells Emily to lay down while he cooks. A while later he goes to get her and they both walk into the kitchen. Emily looks surprised and asks, "What is all this?" Morgan answers,"A romantic dinner for 2 de la Morgan." Emily says,"Spagetti, and french bread with meat balls and grape soda. Morgan, this is incredible. You even got grape soda to make it look like wine because I can't have 's wonderful Derek." Derek says,"I'm glad you like lets enjoy the evening." While they eat they talk about books they have recently read,and movies they've the nerdy stuff that they both picking up the conversation from the office." After dinner they both go over to the couch and Morgan says,"Em it's too dangerous for you to go on the mission tomorrow." Emily says,"I'll have back is something I need to do.I'm not going to step off this case and sit on the sidelines." Derek says,"Your job is too dangerous now." Emily counters,"Yeah, exactly like do the same work ,are you uh going to give up your shield." Emily sighs then takes Derek's hands in hers and says,"Look I love the romance and I love the gesture, but we're both going to be parents, one of us has exactly a typical job." Derek mentions,"The first thing a cop or an agent does when she gets pregnant,is she takes herself out of the field." Emily states,"Oh you know already 's the only have til 9.I'm going on that assignment can we just argue about names and cribs." Morgan counters,"Only if you let me win."Morgan leans in and kisses her as Emily wraps her arms around Morgan's they break apart from the kiss Emily's arms are still wrapped around him and she whispers,"Not a chance."

The next mornig when Morgan and Emily walk into the office Hotch approaches says,"Emily can I have a word with you." Derek says,"You know where to find me," and walks to his desk. Hotch says,"So are you going on this assignment." Emily answers," trusts me enough to make the right decisions on this case and I will to the best of my abilities except when doing so will break my oath or.." Hotch interupts,"I get your sure about this." Emily states,"I've never been more sure than I am right you gather the team in the conference need to go over the tatical plan and positions."

In the conference room the team gathered round and took there usual spots except for Emily who stood at the front of the room next to Ceiea. Emily begins,"I meeting with Doyle at noon on the corner across from The Shamrock. Now on either side of the Shamrock there's an 's where we'll have Morgan and Reid covering the left alleyway and Ceiea and Rossi covering the leaves Hotch in the we are going to use an unmarked van. Police and Federal plates are the first things Doyle will look there is event the slighest hint of their prencese Doyle will leave.

Garcia I'm going to have you in the van with Hotch.I'm also getting asistance from our techanical analysist at Interpol who should be here any minute." Just then there was a knock on the walks over and opens it and then says,"Thanks for this is Mitchell our techanical is also a trained agent. So if need be he can help provide backup." Hotch says,"Em,don't stress out on this, we have your back for better or worse you just need to believe that." Emily says,"Ceiea, can you uh finish going through the tatical plan." Ceiea responds,"Sure." Emily exits the room. Ceiea continues,"Hotch,Garcia, and Mitchell will be in the will be wired so, we will be able to hear the entire can communicate with her and her with will have a vest will all of us to be on the safe said he won't have his crew with him but I don't believe a word he everything is only difference is this won't be the same thing you guys are use will approach but unless and until Emily gives us a go ahead we stay Doyle usually has cause to arrest,we have to be careful,because everytime we dealt with him before it took us awhile to be able to actually arrest him because he doesn't work Emily was very cautious of that before. As she will be this time." Morgan says,"Ceiea we got.I don't think we could have asked for anyone better to help on this would anyone be as good." Mitchell says,"Wait for the signal is the basic sum of things."

Hotch says,"Just a couple are you not saying." Ceiea explains,"Look agent Hotchner,I've told you everything I I said before em kept me on a need to know knows the whole the only one who does." Hotch asks,"Ok then where did I mis speak when I told Emily we have your back for better or worse no matter just need to believe that." Ceiea says,"You are asking her to do something she can't want her to trust the truth is she feels like she can' she can't afford to trust this can't risk knows how dangerous all this is and she's willing to risk her life for a mission but not all of this with Doyle has made her question of the matter is.I'm not sure if Emily trusts anyone herself.

A few hours later everyone was in position. Emily spotted rasied her gun and pointed it at his head and said,"Give me a reason not to shoot you right now."

R&R

I love to haed coments.

Plus reviews rock my worl and make my day.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author note:_

For the following chapter the conversations will be bouncing back and will go as follows.

**Bold:Emily and Doyle**

_Italics:conversations between the will be doing surviallance on Emily and Doyle._

Thanks to** SVUfan132 **for reviewing.

Answers 25

**Doyle says,"I was expecting Lila and you are most certiantly not Lila." Emily says,"Yeah,I kinda figured that part was obvious."**** Doyle says,"It was,but I was hoping to get to see Ceiea again,but you will do." Emily asks,"I will do?" Doyle says,"Yeah you will because I'm sure Ceiea doesn't have the information I need." Emily says,"Well let's just say I won't get into that until I know...**

_Hotch says,"Ceiea,what is she doing?" Ceiea responds,"She has to make it seem to Doyle that she has nothing to isn't under FBI oath doesn't have to protect the as far as I'm concerned she could take that shot right now." Rossi says,"Then why hasn't she?" Ceiea answers,"I said as far as I'm the thing with Em is she asked him to give her a reason not to shoot." Morgan inquires,"Does that mean something signficant reguarding the case." Ceiea says,"Not 's her way of is surveying the scene. Trying to find Doyle's waiting for something,but this time I don't what it is."_

**Emily says,"Where your guys are at?" Doyle says,"What?" Emily responds,"Don't play stupid with me.I don't have time for 't test me cause I won't miss this time." Doyle says,"What do you mean this time?" Emily says,"During the fire fight I missed." Doyle explains,"No you didn't he reveals a bandage on his lower abs." Emily says,"Enough are your guys?" **

**Doyle doesn't say anything so Emily undoes the safety which makes Doyle flich a little. She cocks the gun at the center of his she does this Doyle rasies his hands in the air then says,". I have 3 guys on the roof of the to the left one to the right and one in the all have sniper guns." Emily orders,"Tell them to stand down." Doyle doesn't move or say is trying to test the water with Emily. She orders,"Now. Or this conversation is over." Doyle speaks into his watch and says,"Stand down. I repeat stand down." Emily says,"Good. Now let's talk." Doyle says,"Wait a minute. I told my team to stand down, now you tell yours." Emily says,"They don't go unless I give the word." Doyle says,"Take off your communication device." Emily counters,"Only if you do the same."**

**They both undo their communication devices. Emily orders,"Leave them here." Doyle adds,"And your gun." Emily says,"Not a chance in Hell." Doyle says,"Are we really going to play it this way?" Emily asks,"What are you talking about?" Doyle argues,"I need you alive to accomplish what I came here to do and you need me alive to accomplish what you need from me.I'm unarmed,you can check if you need to." Emily says,"I'm good. I'll leave my gun,but we need to get off this street team and my team still have eyes on we are going to have this conservation we can't be out in the will turn the corner and go down an alley that cuts through to James will lead you to another alley with a safe house on won't be able to track us there." Doyle asks,"What's your diversion do you know they won't follow us." Emily says,"Wait for ."**

**Two very large cargo trucks come down the road and jam it up not letting any car off that street and making it impossible to see the other side of the make their way to the safe house unseen.**

_Hotch says,"Who has eyes on her." Morgan says,"Nothing here." Rossi answers,"Nothing here either." Garcia asks,"Does anyone have sound." Again no one had anything. Hotch asks,"What went wrong?" Rossi says,"We had everything planned. She had everything planned." Reid says,"Are you inquiring that.." Morgan adds,"That she planned this?" Ceiea says,"I'm not so certian that she didn't. She and Doyle are a lot alike. They are both very plan everything down to the last she had back up plans for her back up I think she knew exactly what she was doing. They are using each other.I'm just not so sure she knows what she has gotten herself into."_

**When they reach the safe house they enter and take a seat at opposite ends of the knew she had to keep her space from had to work with him to get what she wanted and knew if she didn't keep her space she would do something that she would regret at least she would regret it if she didn't get what she needed from him had to keep on a professional face,she had to be strong,and most of all she had to be fearless. Emily speaks showing no emotion,"What do you really want,Ian." Doyle responds,"Declan.I want to see my son.I want to know where he is.I want him to know his father." Emily counters,"What makes you think I know where he is?I haven't seen Declan since the day you were arrested." Doyle yells,"Don't lie to me, Lauren." Emily questions,"What makes you think I'm lying?" **

**Doyle takes some photos out of his pocket,slaps them down on the table and says,"These." Emily flips through the photos and studies them even though she knew them so well. Emily observes,"These don't prove anything other than the fact that they're dead." Doyle screams,"They are not dead and I know that you know that."**

**He gets up and grabs Emily's are so tight that she can't break yells,"Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't the person holding the gun.**

**Emily says,"I won't give you anything else until you give me some answers." Moments later she says,"Why me?Why did you choose me?" Doyle says,"I needed someone in who knew what they wanted and when they wanted you were strong and weren't giving up no matter what you mission turned out to be." Emily struggles and tries to break free of his grip but doyle just squeezes harder. She then mutters,"You chose me because I was head strong. You put me through all that because I was taking you down one way or another." Doyle says,"honestly, the romance wasn't that bad was in now.I always though you enjoyed it."**

**Doyle begins,"Now answer are the one holding the gun,aren't you." Emily remains silent causing Doyle to push her against the wall pinning her arms down. Emily admits,"Yes I'm holding the gun." Doyle says,"Why?Why would you do that?Why would you kill him?what did he ever do to you?" Emily says,"I said I holding the doesn't mean I killed him." Doyle says,"I can promise you one thing Emily Prentiss the next time we meet will be the last." Emily says,"I'm counting on it."**

**Doyle left the safe house and gathered his crew. He was on his way to Boston to settle some busniess. When she was sure he was far enough away she dialed an all too familar number**.

After a few rings Morgan answered,"Morgan." Emily says,"Derek it's me." Morgan says,"Where are you?Are you ok?" Emily says,"I'm fine just have everyone meet me back at the office.I think it's time we gave a profile."After that she ended the call and drove to the office in a car she had parked in front of the safe house.

As she drove she though about what she could add to the couldn't add anything from this encounter,not without endangering their lives.

When she entered the office Emily was bombarded with starts,"What happened?Where did you go?" Emily states,"None of that is important, he said if I didn't come with him and make it so you guys couldn't see or hear me he would signal his men t take you guys ,Hotch I think it's time we gave a profile."

20 minutes later many of the agents within the FBI were gather waiting for Hotch to give a profile.

Vote on what you want the baby to be.

Not sure if it should be a girl or a boy.

Don't forget to review.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to SVUfan132 for reviewing.

So far

Girl: 2 votes

Boy: 1 vote

So if you haven't voted yet on whether Emily's baby should be a girl or boy please do.

And don't forget to review.

Answers 26

Hotch walked to the front of the room where all the agents were gathered awaiting him to give the profile.

Hotch began, "It's not often we know a subject's name and in this case knowing Ian Doyle's name doesn't give us much.

He's known to a select few and those who knew him well either worked beside him or are on his list.

All the federal and international agents responsible for tracking him down, arresting him, and sending him to prison in North Korea are on his list of targets.

We will find Doyle the way we find any other offender, by studying behavior.

We will dissect his every move since he regained his freedom.

When he escaped from North Korea he killed a man and used his vehicle to cross the border into Russia.

From there he crossed into France where he took out Jeremy Wolff. He left France on a commercial flight to Beijing. Then doubled back on a train bound for Berlin.

After that he chartered a private jet into D.C.

After 9/11 there were 6 federal and international agents who were part of a special task force call J-12.

J-12 worked mostly terrorists and arms dealers which is why they came across Doyle.

Doyle was their last case and now the J-12 is on his hit list.

Jeremy Wolff was number one. Team leader Clyde Easter was the second. Murdered two weeks ago and Sean McCallister was the third. He was the one who brought the j-12 in to work the Doyle case. He was murdered a week ago along with his wife. Ceiea Mosely is working with us on the case.

Technical analyst Mitchell Lawson did most of the background on Doyle and helped the sixth Emily Prentiss established nonofficial covers the team used. They were all directly involved. Some more than others.

As Hotch gave the profile Emily looked around at each of her team members.

She looked at Hotch. How he never cracked a smile. Was always so professional. She had only seen Hotch ever smile once. And that was when Morgan had been holding Henry.

Then her eyes traveled to Reid. He was the youngest of the team but knew more than probably any of them ever will. He was young and innocent. He reminded her of a younger brother.

Then her eyes went to Garcia. She was one of her best friend's. Garcia always dressed in bright colors to distract her from what she sees every day.

Then there was Dave. He was like a father to Emily. Rossi always seemed to know when something was wrong and what you needed to hear to feel better. Rossi always knew the right words to say. He always knew when whatever you were dealing with was honestly none of his business and to give you space.

Next was Ceiea. She had known Ceiea since high school. Then they both joined Interpol. She was a true friend that always helped her. No matter how far apart the borders were between the countries they were in.

Then there was Mitchell. She hadn't know him all too well, but well enough that he could kick ass with a computer and his fists.

And last was Derek. Her boyfriend and the father of her baby. He was strong and would kick down a door and kick some ass when needed. He was also her partner. He had always had her back. And she doubted that, which she regretted now.

But it is what it is. She knew that sounded cliché, but that describes it all.

She gave one last look at them before she walked to her desk. She opened her top desk drawer and placed her cell phones, her gun, and id badge in it.

Then she walked out of the building. She walked through the glass doors. she wouldn't cause them anymore hurt. At least not on her account.

Click the button and leave a review.

A/N: I know this it almost the end to Valhalla and the next one will almost follow the beginning of Lauren but in time you will see why it is necessary.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but life has a way of getting in the way of my writing.

Thanks to **soonergrad, SVUfan132, vampiremuggle, Kat-D11** and **RachelPrentiss32 **for reviewing.

Part of this chapter will be a flash back. It will have taken place right before the last chapter. Also alot of these next chapters will follow the story line of "LAUREN" but it is necessary to build for future chapters.

Answers 27

After Emily had walked out of the FBI, while Hotch was giving the profile, she had driven to Boston because she knew that was where Doyle was. He hadn't been all that hard to track down since she did it before. He was sticking to the same routine minus a few slight adjustments. She walked into the Black Shamrock. She knew he would be here in an hour. So she had about 45 minutes to relax before she went to her car and watched his every move.

She ordered a drink without any alcohol. The bar tender remember her from a few years back and made her his special Irish drink minus the alcohol. She had forgotten what it was called but it didn't really matter. He said it was on the house so Emily or Lauren as he knew her thanked him and left him a tip. She went to sit in a booth at the back where it wasn't all that well lit.

Her cell phone buzzed, which was a reminder that Doyle would be there in about 20 minutes. So she got up and went to her car. She parked it where she had a perfect view of the front of the bar and where Doyle and his crew would park.

15 minutes later she saw Doyle and his crew drive up and park right in front of the black shamrock. Two guys got out of the first suv and Doyle and another guy got out of the second. They went in. So now all she had to do was wait. While she waited she thought about what she said to Morgan before the Profile.

_Emily says, "Morgan got a sec." He responds, "Yeah, what's up." Emily says, "It's about the baby .It's a girl." Morgan says, "So I'm going to have a little princess." Emily chuckles and says,"Yeah. You are going to be a dad Derek." Morgan says, "And you are going to be a mom. You need to get out of the field. The first thing a cop does when she gets pregnant is she takes herself out of the field." Emily says, "I know. I know and if this was any other case there would be no question about it. But I have to finish this" Derek says, "I just want you to be careful. You are 3 and half months. I just want both my girls safe." Emily says, "And they will be as long as you remember that I love you no matter what happens." Derek says, "I will. And I will always love you." Emily asks, "You honestly mean that because there are some things I haven't told you and..." Morgan interrupts, "I told you before in the car you can trust me no matter how awful you think it is. I will love you no matter what you tell me. Nothing will ever change that. _

_They look around and see that they are alone and Derek pulls her in for a passionate kiss. They break apart when they hear someone. They turn and see Rossi who says, "We didn't see the two of you come in. Hotch is about to start. Sorry to interrupt._

Emily just thought about what Morgan said "I just want both of my girls safe." Emily knew that until Doyle was dead they wouldn't be safe. Doyle still needed me for something or I would already be dead. I just have to stall till then. I just have to stall until they put the pieces together and find me.

Back at the office the entire team minus Emily plus Ceiea and Mitchell were in the squadroom. Morgan had been sitting at his desk when his computer beeped. Everyone else was now curious to what it was. Hotch asked, "What was that?" Morgan answered, "It was the BOLO from last week, when Emily and I were in the shootout. Some police officers were patrolling when they came across the van that had been abandoned. The report says that the van was empty except for a sheet of paper. They are faxing it over now."

Morgan grabs the sheet of paper from the fax machine. He says, "This is the same thing that Prentiss and Ceiea showed us from Doyle's file." Hotch says, "No this one is different." Garcia says, "Let me see that. No. No. Something is wrong here." She points to the middle of the page. You see these two spaces here. This shouldn't be here." Reid says, "Could it be a formatting error?" Garcia explains, "This is a spreadsheet template. Formatting doesn't allow for this. There are two missing names on here." Hotch says, "Interpol and the CIA use covers like this to establish non official covers working the same case. So there are two more agents whose covers are LR. Ceiea what are you guys not telling us."

Ceiea says, "Look all I know was when Em took the case she told us things on a need to know basis. Meaning she only told us what we needed to know." Hotch says, "Mitchell come here." He walks over and the three of them walk out of hearing range.

Hotch says, "I know one of you have to know something. There are just key pieces of information missing. This all doesn't make sense." Ceiea says, "Emily worked up a profile on Doyle. We needed to get close and an undercover agent was our way into Doyle's life." Mitchell adds, "Hotch, if I could get into the file then I would. When this started affecting our team, I tried to dig up everything there was on Doyle, but I always came up empty." Ceiea says, "I don't know the passwords to the file, but I know how we might be able to get them." Hotch says, "That's a start. Now how bout you tell me what the other covers are on that document." Ceiea states, "I can't." Hotch replies, "We are trying to bring down Doyle before he can harm anyone else including you, Em, or Mitchell." Ceiea sighs, "The other two covers that are blacked out are Larry Rodriguez and Lauren Reneylods."

Hotch asks, "And whose covers were they?" Mitchell and Ceiea look at each other. Hotch urges, "Ceiea. Mitchell."Mitchell admits, "The reason two of the names were blacked out were to protect the identities of..of our team leaders. The two covers are Clyde's and Emily's."

The three of them rejoin the team and Hotch says, "We have figured out the formatting error. The other two names are Larry Rodriguez and Lauren Reneylods." Reid says, "Well whose covers were whose. Right now we have a bunch of names that mean nothing." Ceiea begins, "Lawrence Riley was Sean McCallister. Lila Rodgers was my cover. Lila Daffidy was a CIA operative who helped us out, Annie Walker. Larry Rodriguez was Clyde Easton. And Lauren Reneylods was..._Emily._

Hotch pulls out his cell phone and dials Emily. Garcia says, "If Prentiss is the last name on that list then she is on Doyle's list too." Rossi adds, "That explains her behavior the last month. The secrets the evasion." Reis mentions, "She has been biting her finger nails again too."

While this was taking place Hotch found her cell phone along with her badge and gun in her desk drawer. Hotch states, "Guys," then shows her gun, badge, and ID. Morgan asks, "She left her gun, why would she do that?" Reid says, "Why run? We're her family. We can help." Rossi explains, "Doyle's killing families. She's not married. Not close to relatives. He was ready to take us out. She ran to protect us.

Rossi adds,"She is a trained spy. she doesn't want to be found." Morgan states,"She knows all of our tricks,we don't know any of hers." Garcia says,"alright then, how do we find her."

Hotch states,"Here's how. Ian Doyle is our unsub. Prentiss is out victim. We profile their behavior and treat it like any other case. We now knoe that he's done going after the orginal team and is focusing on Prentiss. Ceiea you mentioned knowing how to get the password for the Doyle file."

Ceiea agrees, "Yeah, there might be a way." She walks over to Emily's desk and pulls on the bottom drawer. When it doesn't open she jiggles the handle. Morgan says, "It can't be broken." Ceiea pulls a letter opener off the desk and slides it across the top of the drawer. When she reaches the center, where the lock is at she pulls hard and the drawer pops open.

Hotch asks, "What is in there that will help us with our case?" Ceiea says, "This." She pulls out a laptop. Ceiea begins, "This is an Interpol issued laptop, It contains case files for every case Interpol has ever worked." Hotch says, "We just need one." Ceiea says, "What we are going to do is have Mitchell and Garcia run a back trace to see if they can get the passwords and security codes. Knowing the way Em and Interpol works they might be stored in a temporary file that should be a good start."

Reid questions, "How did you know it would be in her desk?" Ceiea answers, "Honestly, I didn't. I've known Em for so long but I can never predict her next move. The only reason she would leave this behind means she wanted us to find it. She's all out if moves. No more cards left to play."

Mitchell says," Ok, so there is no back trace in a temporary file but each file creates new passwords and security codes when the computer is turned on and deletes them when the computer is shut off." Reid asks, "So will we be able to access the file?" Garcia responds, "That's what we are working on right now. Ok so we got through the security codes and passwords but do we know what her badge number is?" Ceiea thinks for a moment. Garcia urges, "Ceiea? Mitchell?" Ceiea picks up Emily's badge from Em's desk and reads the number 2012. That's the badge number. Mitchell questions, "Are you sure it's the same?" Ceiea replies,"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Hotch asks, "How?" Ceiea answers, "It was her father's badge number. She kept the same number so she would never forget." Garcia types 2012 into the computer and says, "We're in."

Ceiea says, "Before we go any further Mitchell and I need something from all of you. We took an oath to protect the secrets of our country and you all took an oath to protect the laws of yours. Mitchell and myself vaguely know what is in this file, but whatever is, is enough for Emily to only go by the oath she took to protect the secrets. We agreed to help, and we will not back down on our word. Even though enlisting in our help you didn't fully understand what you were asking. But we agreed to do it regardless."

Mitchell says, "This isn't about catching that man. He will escape your prison as easy as he did North Korea and then all hell breaks loose. If we want to stop that man then you will have to put a bullet in between his eyes yourself. Can you do that? Can you break your oath to do that?"

All at once Hotch, Morgan, Reis, Rossi, and Garcia say, "No." Ceiea tries, "Can you take one. Can you swear that no matter what you will help Mitchell and myself put a bullet between his eyes. At any cost." They all nod their heads.

_**Please click the button and leave a review, because reviews make my day and they will help me update sooner.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to** **jason090, Prentiss Fan.D and vampiremuggle for reviewing.**

Answers 28

Ceiea begins," Some of what this file contains you guys have heard before and some we haven't. I'm just going to run through it briefly and then have Garcia and Mitchell go through it more thoroughly to find anything important information that has yet to come up. Emily and Clyde were the team leaders of our unit J-12 which was assembled after 9/11. We worked mostly terrorists and arms dealers. Doyle was our last case and now J-12 is on his list."

Hotch mentions, "The host countries usually handle the arrests, what was different that your team did it instead." Mitchell says, "Well considering the shadowy nature of terrorist's cells, we utilize a skill you don't. Infiltration." Reid asks, "Who was undercover on Doyle?" Ceiea says, "Emily." Emily made contact with him in Boston to get intel on Valhalla. She was posing as a weapons dealer."

Morgan states "Look at how she's dressed. She's dressed comfortable. Hotch asks, "How close did she get to Doyle as part of her cover?" Mitchell replies, "The recon we did as background included all of his romantic relationships. Emily was his type."

Hotch says, "Morgan, Ceiea, and Dave, I want the three of you to go to Prentiss' apartment. See if there is anything there. Even the best spies leave some kind of trace behind.

Prentiss' Apartment

Dave says, "It's never easy having to dig through a friend's life. To profile them. But that's not what's bugging you, is it?" Morgan says, "I understood her because of what she went through as a kid. It wasn't easy going through it all alone and because she had no one left. Not even her mom to turn to made it even harder for her. I understood all that and I had sympathy for her. We clicked all together. Liked the same things. And eventually asked her out and now I'm going to be a father, but I thought I loved her. Now I can't even say for sure that I ever really knew her at all."

Ceiea adds, "It's understandable to be mad. She lied to you and to me. She thought it would make everything better. Keep us out of it, but we are in this and I won't stand down until Doyle is dead. I've known Emily since high school and she looked me in the eye and lied to me." Rossi questions, "You're angry because she crossed the line with Doyle and now you can't trust her as your friend or your girlfriend." Morgan replies, "No. I'm angry because Doyle and his team shot at me. She knew exactly what was going on but she didn't bother to tell any of us. I don't much like being shot at, Rossi."

Rossi mentions, "She couldn't without putting us at risk. That's why she used herself as a shield and protected you from the line of fire." Morgan says, "Come on, we don't know that. All we know is that she slept with a terrorist for a profile." Rossi says, "You think it's that simple." Morgan counters, "Until there is a reason not to." Ceiea says, "Give her a little credit. She took a bullet for you."

Rossi pulls an envelope out of a safe and says, "Well, here's one." Rossi tosses a passport to Morgan. Rossi starts, "That's her passport. The real one. Now if you were going to vanish wouldn't you take that with you?" Morgan counters, "That doesn't mean anything. Nothing means anything anymore. I worked with her for 5 nearly 6 years. I put my life in her hands. I trusted her as a friend and a girlfriend, but I honestly don't know if any of it was real."

Rossi asks, "What did she tell you before the profile. Before she walked out." Morgan replies, "She said to remember that she loved me no matter what." Rossi questions, "And what did you say?" Morgan answers, "I love you Em, and nothing will ever change that." Rossi says, "Then remember that because if there is one thing I do know about her is that it is hard for her to confide in people. But the one time she did confide in me, it wasn't all that easy for her. It's not all about

the trust. Yes, she needs to know that she can trust you but it was more than that. She has to have confidence in people not to let her down. To know she doesn't have to go it alone.

As the walk to the bathroom Ceiea says, "There's something down there." Ceiea pulls a chain out of the toilet. Morgan asks, "What do you got?" Rossi says, "It's a gimmel ring."

Hotch's Office

Rossi explains, "A husband and wife to be wear individual rings during the engagement, then at the wedding," Rossi closes the ring together as one. Morgan says, "The markings in the middle are Gaelic." Ceiea says, "Doyle had to of given it to her." Rossi says, "The ring means something. Otherwise why hang on to it. Why hide it from us."

Ceiea suggests, "I think she's headed to Boston." Hotch questions, "What makes you think she went to Boston?" Morgan says, "The Doyle case started in Boston. Maybe she went to old locations trying to hunt him down." Rossi states, "If he had us in his sights, she wouldn't run she would take the fight to him." Ceiea agrees, "She wouldn't walk away. Not when she is this deep in it. She would finish what she started. I have never seen her give up."

Boston

Emily notices she has a voicemail from Derek so she presses call and listens. On her voicemail Derek says, "Hey. It's me. Hotch asked me to try all your numbers and you probably don't use this one anymore, but if it is you and you're out there come home. Please. God Emily what did you think. We were going to just let you walk out of our lives. That I would let you, the woman that I love just walk away from me to handle this all on her own. I am so angry with you right now. But then I think about how scared you must be. In some dark place all alone trying to end something that you probably never even wanted to start in the first place. I don't exactly understand everything you had to do on this case. But I know that you had your reasons. I love you and our child, Emily. I need you to stay strong and stay alive."

Emily let's a few tears fall but regained her composure when she saw Doyle and his men head for the cars. she put in earplugs, grabs a flash bang grenade and her gun. She gets out of the car and heads for the second car that she thought Doyle had just gotten in. she shoots out the windows of the car and throws the grenade in the car. As the guys are smoked out of the car, she looks for Doyle. Emily points her gun at one of the guys and says, "I only want Doyle. Where's Doyle?" Doyle says, "Right here love," then fired two shots whereas Emily fired 1. To himself Doyle says, "Right here."

Emily gets up rather quickly since the bullets only hit her vest whereas Doyle didn't even go down. Doyle says, "I wasn't going to make it so easy to shoot me this time." At this point Doyle's men he surrounded Emily without her knowledge. Doyle mentions, "Love, there's no way out of this one alive. You might be good with that gun but you can't shoot your way out of this." Emily responds, "Just do it." Doyle fires three more shots that hit her in the vest. This time when she goes down Doyle goes over and sees the five bullets in the vest and says, "There it is." Emily coughs twice then Doyle says, "Hello love." He flips her over and cuffs her. Then puts a blind fold on her as he puts he in the back seat. The last thing she remembers before passing out is Doyle saying drive.

On the plane Garcia says, "Ok. I got something from Boston P.D. Emily walked into a trap. It looks like Doyle gets into the SUV, but from this angle you can see that he didn't." Looking at the computer screen that is showing video surveillance from Prentiss and Doyle in Boston near the Black shamrock, Morgan says, "She threw a flash bang grenade into a car. She's lucky that the three people inside didn't die. Is anyone else bothered by that?" Rossi replies, "Well, three bad guys." Hotch mentions, "Illegal as it may be, I think Prentiss knows what she is doing. She has to be just as ruthless as Doyle, if she has any hope in this all." Reid states, "Doyle has nothing to lose so she has to act the same way." Ceiea says, "Emily is no longer under oath so she has the right to do anything to take down Doyle. Any means necessary. If she puts a bullet between his eyes she will be a hero and no one will question her methods." Garcia says, "I hate to be the one to ask this, but how long does Emily have?" Hotch answers, "Her best chance is also the most troubling. Doyle saved her for last because he views her as his stressor. Which means he will take his time."

Emily woke up with her hands cuffed behind her back and her ankles tied tightly to the chair. She was in a dark room with no windows. Her head hurt like hell. She has no idea what had caused her to black out but she did and now her head felt heavier than ever. She struggled to get free of her restraints but all that did was dig into her skin.

Doyle walked into the room. He came up behind Emily and placed his hand on her shoulder. When he did this she tensed up. Doyle asked, "Where's my ring?" Emily countered, "Why the sudden change in subject?" Doyle says, "Where is it?" Emily says, "If you had asked me that last week I could have given it to you. But I flushed it." Then she chuckles. Doyle adds, "I'm going to give you another give. One you won't get rid of so easily. Four leaf clover should be a nice addition to your other tattoos. You still have the two right?" Emily says, "Yep. And that's enough ink. Thanks." Doyle laughs, "Ink. No. No. North Koreans can't afford ink. No. They brand themselves."

Doyle pulls out a machine and turns it on. Emily struggles more trying to break free. As Doyle comes close to the skin above her breasts Ian says, "The more you fight the more it will hurt."

When Doyle finishes branding a four leaf clover into the skin above Emily's breast, he rebottons her shirt. Emily asks, "Why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me alive?" Ian counters, "You know why? Where is my son? Where is Declan?" Emily says, "I have no idea and even if I did I wouldn't tell you until you were laying there dying. Even then I still might not tell you. Not as long as you do what you do."

Ian suggests, "What if I told you I was getting out." Emily replies, "I think that you must think that I'm crazy and have gone insane to believe that you actually wanted out to be with your son. Because if you had you would have taken my offer when I gave you the chance years ago. I was trying to help you. I was the only one that wanted to help." Ian says, "If you were trying to help me then help me now cause I'm not talking crazy. I want my son to know his dad. I want to be a dad. To let him know that i tried. To have a better life away from all this."

Emily says, "And it's just that easy for you to walk away." Doyle responds, "It is. I know you may not know exactly where he is, but I know you know ho to find my son, Lauren." Emily counters, "And what makes you think that?" Doyle says, "You made him disappear. Then you can make Declan reappear." Emily questions, "And why would I do that?"

Doyle laughs, "Because you want to save your team." Emily says, "What? You said this was between you and me. You and me. Ian I accept whatever you want to do to me, but leave them out of this." Doyle counters, "But I didn't bring them into this now did I. Why are they here, cause I didn't leave a trail." Emily sighs, "You are way too predictable. How do you think I found you? The same way Ceiea led them here. We can track your every move. You're tying up loose ends. That's what I am, aren't I? A loose end."

Doyle says, "All loose ends have to come to an end sooner or later." Emily says, "So are you going to uh... take care of me." Doyle responds, "Yeah," then starts to untie the ropes around her ankles then he undoes the handcuff from one of her wrists and redoes them so her hands are cuffed together in front of her. Emily asks, "Where are you taking me?" Doyle answers, "The last place I knew Declan was. Maybe it will trigger some memories right before you die of where he is. You see that corner that's where you are going to die." Then Doyle slams her against the wall.

Meanwhile at the FBI Rossi and Mitchell were talking. Rossi says, "Mitchell, we have a problem. We don't have much left to go on. We all want to save Prentiss so badly that we can't see this case straight." Mitchell agrees, "Ok. What do we do?" Dave replies, "We depend on the team member with the freshest eyes." Mitchell says, "Oh, no. not me.

Dave counters, "You haven't worked with her for five years. Your unprejudice. You only worked with her for a short time when Clyde brought you in. About four months, right?" What has been bugging you since we left Quantico? How about the information she didn't bother to tell your Interpol team? Or the affair? That's bugging me. How does the two of them sleeping together change Doyle's profile? Mitchell says, "I don't know."

Dave urges, "Come on, Mitchell. What doesn't fit? Just say it. What are you thinking?" Mitchell says, "Why innocents? Most of the people killed have been in some way connected to the case. But why kill them at random. What was order he had to killing them? Why Jeremy, Clyde, Sean. Just like that. Was it opportunity or had he gained all he could from them? Prentiss is Doyle's stressor. He wants revenge on the woman who betrayed him. And I understand that. But why the rest of them. He had to of used them for information and when he was done with them he killed them and anyone close to them. He killed the innocents to make them suffer. But Clyde knew that Doyle was closing in. So he took the fight to him and lost. That's one of the things that him and Em never seemed to be able to work out. It was their communication skills with each other sucked. He went it alone and now she is doing the same."

Dave says, "That's the Agent Krieger Interpol wants for a team leader. That's the Agent we need to get Em back." Mitchell asks, "You know about the job offer?" Rossi replies, "Yeah, I also know that you have declined it until Doyle is dead." Mitchell says, "Could you not tell Ceiea about it. If she had known she would never had brought me back in on the case." Dave says, "Your secret is safe with me. I just needed to know who I was dealing with so I did a background check on you and Ceiea not only to make sure I could trust you but to know what you are capable of. I usually trust Emily's judgment, but on this one her judgment has been clouded so I had to be sure."

R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry I've been away for a little while but here is the next chapter

Chapter 29

Morgan answers his phone questionably, "JJ?" JJ says, "Yeah, it's me. Is Em around? I've been trying to call her but she hasn't been picking up." Morgan starts, "JJ, I know you are Em's best friend annd the two of you are really close, so there is never any easy way to say this but we are working a case in Boston and the unsub has Em."

JJ questions, "What? No how? Why didn't you have her back? You are her partner." Morgan continues, "We didn't exactly know what was going on." JJ asks, "What do you mean?" Morgan says, "We're working the case of Ian Doyle. Maybe you have heard of him, maybe you haven't. Well the thing is Emily was on that case 6 years ago and he is still trying to get revenge aganist her. JJ I can assure you that we are doing everything to get her back safely.

Why were you trying to get in touch with her?" JJ says, She asked me to help her locate Louise and Declan said they were in danger and that she needed their location to assure that they were still safe." Morgan questions, "What can you tell me abouut them?" JJ says, "Well,Emily told me to keep it on the DL and it's privledged information." Morgan say, "JJ, if emily was looking into them, there was a reason and we need everythingif we are going to find her in time." JJ explains, "Declan and Louise. Both Irish. louise is Declans adoptive mother. Were relocated to Boston."

morgan asks, "who are his real parents?" JJ says, "There's no mother on his birth certificate and his father is oh.. Ian doyle." Morgan asks, "Why were they relocated?" JJ answers, "They were relocated after the arrest of an arms dealer at a France villa." Morgan says, "I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say the dealer was Doyle." JJ says, Yeah." Morgan questions, "anything else?" JJ replies,"Yeah, there's a few pictures from right before they were relocated. When someone is relocated their death has to be faked. There are some pictures here of someone holding a gun. Morgan, promise me you will bring her home." Morgan says, "I will."

Morgan walks into the conference room that the team was set up in saying, "I may have a lead. Garcia, JJ should have just emailed you some information." Garcia say, "Got it." Morgan asks, "Can you run the information against doyle's file. See if anything overlaps. If anyhting matches." Garcia says, "On it." Hotch asked, "Is JJ helping us on the case?" Morgan answered, "sorta. emily had called her asking for intel on Declan and Louise Jones. She needed their location to make sure they were safe from Doyle."

Garcia says, "I went through the file. emily was the one who provided the orginal profile to the North Korean's in order to break Doyle. When they sent back the profile they wanted more dirt on Doyle so they could break him." Hotch ask, "Ceiea, what's differnt from the profile your team gave and the one emily sent to the North Korean's?" Ceiea answers, "Declan. We never knew that doyle had a son." Garcia says, "Got it. Emily relocated Declan jonesand his adoptive mother 5 years ago. there's no location. Wait what is this? Someone took pictures of them being shot." Hotch asks, "Is there an address?" Garcia says, "Yeah, 1518 Adams street." Reid says, "Look at that. morgan come look at this." Morgan states, "It's black clothing and a hand Reid." Reid says, "no look at the finger nails." Garcia says, "OMG,"(as they look closer at the pictures.)


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to jayje for reviewing

Chapter 30

Doyle says, "emily do the right thing and let me know where my son is." Emily replies, "I will never tell you where he is." Doyle kicks her in the stomach right above the baby and points the gun at her. he aims at her head and shoots. emily kicks him in the legs as he shoots which causes the gun to end up pointed down at her leg. The bullet goes into her left leg. Emily kicked Doyle again with her good leg and reaches for the gun that fell on the floor when Emily had kicked him.. As she reaches for the gun Doyle grabs her left leg and she winces in pain. He gets back to his feet and grabs the gun that is just shy of Emily's reach. He pulls her to her feet and slams her against the mirror. Doyle had her pinned against the wall and pulls out his gun.

Emily says, "As long as you don't know where he is he is safe." Doyle responds, "I will find him." Emily says, "Well, I would like to see you try." Then she pushed him off of her and puts her cuffs around his neck. She pulls as tight as she can and says, "I beat you Ian. Before you even got out of North Korea. I beat you cause I gave Declan his life back." Doyle breathing heavily says, "I'm gonna find him." Emily responds, "No you won't. Ever since you said my people were here I've been stalling you."

The team arrives out front and kill the two guards. they enter the building along with a swat team and split into groups covering the whole building.

Emily says, "Times up Ian. You won't find him." Emily releases her grip on him and pushes him into the wall and goes for the gun barely being able to stand. She grabs the gun aiming it at him and says, "I wanted to help you Ian. Back in France. But you didn't want help so I'm not doing you any favors now because honestly you are a lost cause." She shoots him once in the chest. This knocks him to the ground. She limps over to him seeing that he is struggling to breath and places her bad leg on top of his chest and points the gun at his head.

Before she takes the shot she says, "there is something I want you to know. You deserve everything you have ever gotten for what you put me through and you deserve everything you will get for everything you have ever is done. This is revenge and this is what you've earned. And this is your reward. then she shoots him once more in the chest and once in the head. After she made sure that Doyle was dead she fell to the ground her leg giving out on her. She hadn't realized how bad her leg was bleeding, so badly that she winced in pain and that her pant leg around that spot was entirely red.

Morgan and his swat team were checking a room on the southside of the basement when he hears BOOM! BOOM!It had sounded like a gun being fired and he had to be close for how loud the sound was. So many thoughts raced through his head. But he left where he was and sprinted to where he thought the shots had came from his fingers on the trigger ready to fire if need be. He entered the room where he found Emily and Doyle. He still had his weapon drawn. He took in the scene before him and saw both Emily and Dolye lying on the floor. He went to check if Doyole had a pulse.

When there wasn't any he then moved and checked Emily who was clutching a gun. He noted a few cuts and bruises on her face then his eyes travelled to her leg. There was a bullet wound to her left leg. morgan put pressure on it as he raidoed for the medics. He saw emilys eyes blink a little. He began, "Ther you are. I need you to saty awake and calm. The medics are on their way. Can you do that?" Emily says, "I will fight like hell but I can't make any promises." Morgan adds, "I know why you did all this. I know what you did for declan. I love you Emily Prentiss do you hear me. That will never change no matter what." Emily eyes had started to close again. Morgan says, "No don't do that." Grabbing her hands he says, "If you can hear me squeese my hands." He felt a light squeese at first but then it faded.

Just then the medics came in and morgan moves out of the way. He watches them splint her leg and lift her up onto a gurney and rush her out to the ambulance. As the medics rush her out to the ambulance the rest of the team was gathering outside the building followed by Morgan. They all saw the medics load her on and drive off to the hospital. They were all worried about their freind and co-worker. The wanted her to be okay. She had to be. She was the glue that held the team together.

Please review and if you love my story or me so much nominate me for a 2011 Profiler's choice CM award.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks so much to jayje15 for reviewing.

Also let me know how I'm doing by leaving a review.

On another note for all those continued readers that i luv me so much thank you and if you love the story so much nominate me or this story for a 2011 Profilers choice CM award. To nominate go to the profilers choice cm awards community page and send a pm.

Chapter 31

Hotch says, "Morgan, why don't you go over to the hospital while the rest of us figure out the crime scene." Morgan nods then heads off. The rest of the team reenters the building and head for the room where everything went down at. When they enter the room the M.E. who had arrived right after the ambulance was already bagging the body. On the M.E.'s way out he says, "I'm taking the body to BPD's lab." Hotch says, "Alright call me with the results when you have the report." The M.E. says, "The FBI will get my entire repot faxed."

After the M.E. had left Hotch says, "I want every inch of this room photographed and recorded. I want to know exactly everything that went down in this room." Rossi says, "Well to start we having the smoking gun." Hotch says, "She's a hero in the eyes of the CIA and Interpol." Ceiea adds, "What is the FBI's view on it?" Hotch adds, "Unless, we can prove self defense all the way up to Doyle's last moments the FBI will veiw it as her getting even and getting revenge."

Reid inqires, "Don't think it will be that hard to know what happened here." Ceiea asks, "What do you see?" Reid answers, "That." As he points to a viedo camera. Rossi says, "That SOB recorded everything." Mitchell says, "He entered this room thinking he was walking out of here." Rossi says, "She won that's all that counts." They collect the rest of the evdience and information they needed and headed to the hospital.

Morgan was sitting in the waiting room when a doctor approached him. The Doctor said, "You must be Derek Morgan, Emily's boyfriend." Morgan says, "Yes, how is she." The Doctor said, "I'm Dr.o'Conor and I'm in charge of Emily's case. It has been on and off. She became unconscious on the transport to the hospital. She has loss a good amount of blood, but that is not a big concern. Right now she is being prepped for surgery and are pumping blood into her system via an IV. She should regain most of the blood she lost while she is in surgery. Our main concern is the baby. Right now the baby is stable but at any time during the surgey if there are complications I wont hesitate to do a immediate c-section. She is about 16 weeks the baby would be born premature." Morgan say, "What about her?"

Doctor replies, "She took multiple blows to her ribs right above the baby. She also has some cuts ad brusies to her face and arms. Now the gunshot wound to her leg is pretty bad internally. It apperars as though the first bullet locked in the gun, so the second collided with it traveling into her left knee. Once the bullet was inside her leg it seperated into two bullets, one exiting right out of the back of the patella. The second went in a downward motion and traveled through the fibula and ended up lodged in the tibia. I will update you as soon as she is out of surgery."

A while later the rest of the team entered the waiting room. They all took seats around Morgan and they waited. They all were hurting because they wanted, no needed Emily to be ok. They needed her to bounce back from this. Hotch tried to break the silence by saying, "Has a Doctor talked to you yet?" Morgan mutters, "Yeah. He said she was going into surgery. The baby is stable for now. He will update after she comes out of surgery." After that silence had taken over again. Everyone sat there pretty much starring into space with all there minds wandering off thinking about all the good times they had had with Emily.

Hours later. Not exactly sure how many as Morgan had been starring at the door that the Doctor had disappeared to just as quickly as he came. Anyways hours later the doctor reappeared and said, "Derek, right. Emily is out of surgery. Surgery went well with out any complications that we couldn't handle. Her leg is in a cast from right above the knee down. She will have to have that on for 6-8 weeks and will be on crutches. now as for the baby. The baby is okay for right now but she needs to keep her stress down." Morgan asks, "What do you need from me?" O'conor says, "She has just woken up from surgery. So I'll take you to see her, but you need to talk to her. She's not right."

review! 8)


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to karmagrace for adding me to their alerts.

Also thanks so much to jayje for the awesome review. You are defitnely my favorite reader.

Chapter 32

Morgan walks back and enters Emily's hospital room. His eyes fall and look upon Emily. She looked so vulernable. Like Doyle had taken a piece of her with him to the grave. He hated seeing Emily like this. Like a victim.

He took a seat next to her bed and held her hand. He began to rub her hand and said, "Emily please be okay for me. And for our daughter." Morgan had felt her begin to stirr. She looks up slowly opening her eyes and says, "Derek." He responds, "Yeah babe I'm here. What do you need?" Emily begins, "I need you to listen. I'm sorry and I deeply regret the things that I had to do 6 years ago to get a profile on Doyle. And the things I did to end it and lying and keeping it all from the team for so long was one of the hardest things I had to do. And I'm not proud of it. But I wouldn't do anything differently because he's dead and I killed him once and for all."

Derek starts, "You don't have to explain any of this to me. I know..." Emily interrupts, "Yes I do. I owe somone an explination. You deserve a reason for why I did all of this." Derek continues, "But I don't need one. In the end you and the baby are healthy and he's dead. That's all that matters because I love you. Morgan leans in and kisses her. When they pull apart Derek says, "You know I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Emily says, "I know. And I'll talk to someone when I'm ready."

Doctor O'conor enters the room and says, "It's good to see that you are awake Emily. How are you feeling?" Emily responds, "Like hell." O'conor says, "Well that it understandable. Derek, why don't you go and tell the others they can come back and see her now, if they would like."

Derek leaves and goes back to the waiting room to inform the others while doctor o'conor speaks with Emily. I wanted to speak with you briefly about the extent of the injuries. Your leg is broken in two places and you have quite a bit of brusing to your ribs and face. Along with a few cuts. Other then that you don't have any major injuries. The doctor signed the chart and set it down. Oconor continues, "But we need to talk about what goes on a seperate medical chart." Emilys says, "The four leaf clover." Oconor agrees, "Yes. Now it is your choice weather or not that goes on the record. I draw up a professional opinion of my theory of the crime that best fits with the injuries, its up to you weather or not the need to know about the clover."

The team was all at the doorway when Hotch knocked and said, "Can we come in." Oconor says, "You can all stay in here for a little bit but she probably shouldn't have too many vistors right now. So after this try to limit to two at a time." The doctor left to give them some privacy.

Hotch begins, "Glad to see you're ok Prentiss." Rossi says, "It is good you are alright. The team needs you." Emily glances down at that comment. Ceiea adds, "Well three bullets from this guy is worth it I guess if you think of the alternative. But at least he was finally brought down." Emily says, "Honestly, Ceiea I don't know how many more bullets I can take." Mitchell says, "Let's hope for your sake you don't have to." Emily questions, "Weren't you up for the team leader position for Interpol. Based out of Iowa." mitchell says, "thats not important right now." Reid says,"It's over. you won cheer up, Em." Emily replies, "I'll try. I'm just tired right now." Rossi says, Why don't you guys go back to the hotel. Get some sleep. I'll stay the night with her." All of them file out with Garcia saying, You lived." Morgan stays tries to stay behind. Emily says, "Go to the hotel and get some sleep. There is nothing to do here except watch me sleep. Plus I'm in good hands here with Rossi." Morgan nods and says, "I love you." Emily whispers, "Love you too." Then Morgan leaves and Rossi takes a seat next to emily.

Coming up next: Rossi talks with Prentiss. about everything. And she decides to open up to the one person she has always trusted.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

!

8)


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to jayje 15 and SVUfan132 for reviewing.

chapter 33

The rest of the team had headed back to the hotel to get some sleep while Rossi decided to stay with Emily for the night. Rossi could tell that she didn't actually want to go to sleep and thought that this would be the best time to try to get her to open up.

Rossi begins, "I'm here if you want to talk. If you don't want to explain that is fine by me but if you do I'm all in." Emily says, "Where do I begin? I guess you know about how I slept with Doyle for a profile, so the North Koreans could break him in interrgation. I faked Declans and Louise's death so they could be free and safe from Doyle and have a chance at a normal life and I was ready to die rather than give up their location. I didn't tell my team the whole truth back then. It was all need to know. Meaning I only told them what they needed. And now when it came back around I still used a need to know basis because I could only tell you guys so much. But Doyle is dead and I killed him. I feel no shame or guilt in that."

Rossi questions, "Then what seems to be bothering you?" Emily answers, "That's just it. I don't know. Maybe it is the fact that I'm not sure if you guys can ever trust me again. Or that I'm not proud of what I did but if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing." Rossi says, "And there lies the real problem. You don't have any shame about killing Doyle but your shame lies in your trust issues."

Emily says, "I don't have trust issues. Sure I didn't tell you guys everything because I was under oath and I was protecting you guys from the fallout." Rossi says, "Now who is lying to who. Emily you don't trust people. Weather or not you will admit to that is another thing entirely. But, before you can even begin to trust anyone else you have to have trust in yourself first. Emily, trust is the easiest thing in the world to lose and the hardest thing to get back." Emily says, "I know. I know. But I've also learned it takes years to build up trust, and it only takes suspicion, not proof to destroy it. And you guys have both. But why are you telling me all this?"

Rossi replies, "If I'm right when Strauss talks to you, and she will, she is going to want to know how damaged your goods are, and if you can work with our team. And vice versa. But more importantly she is going to ask you if you want to come back." Emily says, "Why wouldn't I want to come back to the BAU?" Rossi says, "You aren't fooling me Emily. I saw when the rest of the team was here and they said the team needs you that you looked down. Averted eye contact. I know when you are trying to avoid eye contact with someone." Emily asked, "Was it that noticeable?" Rossi says, "To me yes, but I don't think the others picked up on it."

Emily asks, "And if your wrong?" Rossi says, "Let's hope I'm not wrong." Emily presses, "What happens if you are wrong?" Rossi answers, "If I'm wrong about this all Strauss won't let you come back to the unit at all. But that is what you are hoping for right? That way the team will be angry at strauss for making you leave rather then be angry at themselves for giving you the chance and letting you leave." Emily answers, "I was not hoping that. I do not want to give you the idea that I wanted Strauss to make the descion for me to walk away from this team. If I were going to do that I would make sure that the decision is entirely mine." Emily says, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I love this team and my job, but I also have to think about my child now too." Rossi says, "You more than anyone knows that you need to be able to trust the people you work with and I get that. But you need to do what is best for you. The rest will fall into place. Don't base your decision on weather you may hurt someone feelings. They will understand in the end." Emily questions, "What if they don't?" Rossi explains, "Then they don't understand you."

Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews make my day and it is a proven fact that the more people who review the faster updates come.


	34. Chapter 34

~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~

Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969

It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community!

The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)

**Ok so thanks you so much to my super awesome reader/reviewer for an awesome review. Jayje 15 I hope this makes your day. You really are fantastic and I'm glad I gave you a special birthday present.**

Chapter 34

The next morning everyone arrived back at the hospital to see Emily. The doctor had come in to see her asleep along with one of her friends, who was propped up on two of the plastic hospital chairs. When Emily sensed movement she opened her eyes and saw the doctor there. Emily says, "Good morning Doctor." He replied, "Good morning Emily. How are you feeling?" Emily says, "Good. Great. Awesome. What ever will get me out of here." Dr. O'conor replies, "Well it seems as though you were stable throughout the night and if everything checks out this morning you should be able to be discharged within the next few hours." Emily says, "Really." O'conor replies, "I just need to talk with you privately and I can begin the paper work to have you dicharged." Emily speaks, "Rossi."

Rossi had just woken up and replied, "Yeah." Emily replies, "The team should be getting here soon. Go and meet them. I should be getting discharged in a little while." Rossi gets up and and heads out and finds the team just heading in to get an update.

Oconor says, "You are all clear there is nothing life threating. I have cleared you to fly home but after that I don't want you flying for awhile. Also you have been refered to at Mercy hostipal in D.C. She is a really good doctor. The cast should come off in 3-5 weeks and then you will have a brace for a while. But other than that you are good to go." Emily comments, "Thank you. Also you said that the other thing could remain confidential. Right?" Oconor replies, "Of course. That can stay between you and me. No one has to know about that. I'll have a nurse go over how to change the bandages and the other care for your injuries. I'll begin the discharge papers."

Rossi and the others had gone to the hospital cafe while they were waiting for Emily to be discharged. ,They had all gotten coffee and headed back to the waiting room. Hotch asked, "So the doctor said she was being discharged?" Rossi answered, "Yeah, he said everything seemed to be fine and that she was going to be discharged." Hotch questions, "But how is she?" Rossi comments, "Honestly, I think she is confused. She is not exactly sure what her next move is. Doesn't know what card to play and this being emily that is the hardest thing in the world to imagine right now. What is Strauss saying bout it all." Hotch says, "She is not happy, but its nothing i can't handle for now." Reid asks, "And what happens when we get back?" Hotch answers, "I have to hand her over to Strauss and the Director. It will be out of my hands." Morgan questions, "And there is nothing at all that you can do?" Hotch says, "I lost control over this long before now. Emily never gave me a choice to help her. She never gave anyone a choice." Ceiea says, "You right. She didn't. But you have to realize she was protecting us, our families, and a child. Everything she did was for Declan."

Hotch says, "then you see why I can't help her out of this. That is also why no one and I mean no one will question her about anything that has happened. She a hero in the eyes of Interpol but to the FBI she looks likes a rouge agent." Morgan adds, "You know that is a whole bunch of crap." Rossi adds, "Hotch, she is our co-worker but more importanly she is our friend. Are you honestly saying there is nothing we can do." Hotch simply says, "No. no there is nothing we can do. We have our own jobs to think about that could be on the line because of the actions she took. It looks bad."

Emily was rounding the corner to the waiting room her team was in on her crutches when she stopped and over heard the team talking.

_Hotch says, "then you see why I can't help her out of this. That is also why no one and I mean no one will question her about anything that has happened. She a hero in the eyes of Interpol but to the FBI she looks likes a rouge agent." Morgan adds, "You know that is a whole bunch of crap." Rossi adds, "Hotch, she is are co-worker but more importanly she is our friend. Are you honestly saying there is nothing we can do." Hotch simply says, "No. no there is nothing we can do. We have our own jobs to think about that could be on the line because of the actions she took. It looks bad."_

Emily went into the waiting room and was greeted by the rest of the team. She wasn't quite sure what to say. that usually didn't happen to her. She had never been at a loss of words, Hotch noticed this and said, "Prentiss,how do you feel?" Emily replies, "Like I was shot?" Reid asks, "Is as bad as it looks?" Emily says, "honestly it's not that bad, just a scratch." Mitchell says, "Don't you say that for everything." Emily says, "Yeah, whatev can we get out of this horrid place now?" Morgan says, "Sure."

R E V I E W S !  
8)


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35

They team went back to the hotel and went to their respective rooms and got all of their stuff ready for their 11 o'colckflight. Emily went with Morgan back to his room.

Morgan begins, "Emily there are some things we need to figure out." Emily says, "Agreed." Morgan says, "You have beenthinking about something since we left the hospital. What has been on your mind?" Emily says, "What? Nothing." Morgan asks,"What are we going to do?" Niether of us exactly have an ideal job to raise our girl, so maybe it is best that one of us take ourselves out of the field." Emily admits, "That is what I have been thinking about since we left the hospital. I have been thinking maybe it is in our baby's best intrest not only to take myself out of the field but out of the BAU completly."Morgan says, "But would you be happy with a desk job. A 9 to 5 job." Emily responds, "Maybe not as happy as I would be in the BAU but I think our girl could make up for that." Morgan says, "This is all still talk. You will get probably 4 months medical leave easy,if not more. No decisions will have to be made until then." Emily says, "Alright. Let us head down and meet the rest of the team who are probably ready to leave." Morgan grabs their bags and the head down to the lobby.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was in the lobby's lounge area while they were waiting for Morgan and Prentiss. Rossi begins,"So does this mean we are all finished with the case?" Hotch answers, "All we have to do is get Prentiss' account for what happened and what she says along with her injury report, the video, and the crime scene report." Reid inquires, "You think she may lie about what happened? Not tell us everything." Rossi explains, "I think there is some things that happened she doesn't want us to know." Garcia mentions, "That will be hard to do since we have a viedo tape." Hotch says, "I know this, but Emily doesn't know this and she can not know this before she gives her statement."Mitchell asks, "What more do we need we have her on tape killing Doyle." Hotch says, "I think we have to wait and see what Emily says."Morgan and Emily get off the elevator and approach the team. Morgan asks, "Are we all set to go to the airport?" Hotch says,"Yeah." Everyone grabs their go bags that had been placed on the floor and head for the two suvs. Morgan,Hotch, Garcia, and Reid got into one suv while Rossi, Emily, Ceiea, and Mitchell got into the other and headed for the airport. When the got to the airport they boarded the jet and got situated. After a few short minutes the jet took off and headed for Virginia.

While on the plane Morgan, emily, Ceiea, and mitchell sat in one section and Garcia and Reid played cards while Rossi and Hotch sat and talked in the other section of the jet. Morgan and Emily were talking quietly with Emily's head resting on his shoulder. Morgan asked, "Have you thought of baby names yet?" Emily says, "A little. I was thinking maybe Adriana or Grace." Morgan suggests, "What about Angelin." Emily adds, "Angelin. I like that. Now whos last name would we use. I mean we aren't married but we could still use your last name." Morgan says, "It is up to you. Would you really do that?" Emily replies, "I mean she is half yours. I could see that. Angelin Morgan." Ceiea speaks up, "Emily. What are you going to do about that witch of a section cheif you have. She is not going to be happy in the least." Emily says, "I would rather not think about her right now. Mitchell, now we are going to talk about that job offer. Why didn't you tell me?" Mitchell admits, "If I had told you there was no way in hell you would have let me help you on the case. And I wasn't going to not be there to back you up this time. You have had enough people let you down. I wasn't going to be one too." Emily says, "Fair enough."

Meanwhile Rossi and Hotch were talking about how to explain it all to Strauss. Hotch says, "She is not going to be happy and for her to say our unit will be on probation will be the best thing that can happen." Rossi questions, "You think she will split us up? Does it present to her that not only is Emily a rouge agent but we are a rouge team?" Hotch says, "It does not look good for any of us." Rossi asks, "What does the director think?" Hotch says, "Well it was him along with Sean McCallister that brought Emily back into the Interpol/CIA aspect of the case." Rossi says, "You think that will work in her favor then. That he knew what she was getting into by telling her it was her choice weather or not to involve us." Hotch says, "I think he will do what he can. But I have a feeling that this may involve the Senate. Let us see what our director can do. If he does what I think, he will we never see her again." Rossi urges, "Why?" Hotch answers, "Because she will go under ground. Has she talked to anyone about what happened? Because you and I both know she will not talk to the FBI shrink." Rossi admits, "I was able to get her to open up to me a little bit. But I am afaid that she will try to compartmanatilize everything that happened." Hotch adds, "For her sake lets hope not."

REVIEWS! 8)


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36

When they landed in Virginia everyone got off the jet and Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, and Reid headed for one suv while Rossi, Mitchell, Ceiea, and Emily headed for the other. Morgan's suv headed straight for the fbi building, while Rossi drove his to Emily's apartment little did she know because she was half asleep.

As Rossi drove he began trying to kill the silence, "Ceiea, now that we are finished with the case are you going to head back to France?" Ceiea replies, "I am heading back to France for a few weeks to finish up some things after Jeremy's murder, then I am moving out here. There is nothing left for me in France. Just too many bad memories associated there. I am going to stay here and run the youth center in Georgetown. Since the girls there all like me and they need somone to run it since it has been shut down. I am getting out for good this time."

Rossi questions, "What about you Mitchell?" Mitchell responds, " I have to check in at headquarters first, then I will be off to Iowa." Emily asks, "They were talking about promoting you to your own team before the Doyle case reopened." Mitchell agrees, "Yeah, when the director offered me the opportunity he said the job was there for me after we dealt with the unfinished business on the Doyle case." All of a sudden the car comes to a stop and Emily asks, "Why are we stopped? This is not the breau?"

Rossi asks, "How could you possibly know where we are? Your eyes have been closed the entire ride." Emily replies, "Spy. Remember. And if I'm right we are outside my apartment building and not on our way to the FBI. I know the routes inside and out. Plus there is a 10 minute difference in the time it takes to drive the two routes." Rossi replies, "You are good. I will give you that. I have strict orders from Morgan that I am to drop you off here no matter how much you cuss me out because he knows you will want to go to the brueau and finsh the case." Emily counters, "Since when did you start taking orders from Morgan?"

Rossi says, "Since he has a point. I get you want this case to be over and done with but Strauss will want to talk to you right away and you need time to process this. You and I both know that Strauss will not be happy with the result of this case and due to the fact that you still have some questions you need to answer yourself. It would be best if you waited to go into the FBI. Further more, the team has to gather all of the facts of what all happened while you were in Boston with Doyle."

Emily says, "I can see I'm not winning this arguement, not sense in me trying then. The doctor said that you guys should have the medical reports faxed to you." Rossi adds, "We will call you when you need to come into the office. Emily, until then I don't want to see you at the office. Stay away and relax." Emily replies, "Understood." Then she gets out of the car and uses her crutches to get all the way up to her apartment.

When Emily got into her apartment she sat down on the couch and propped her feet up. When she was all settled she pulled out her phone and called J.J. After one ring JJ picked up her phone and says, "Hello." Emily replies, "JJ its me. I know we haven't talked in a while, but would you mind coming over. I think we need to do some catching up. Plus I need your help figuring some things out." JJ comments, "First of all, it is so good to hear your voice. After Morgan had told me the unsub had you, I feared the worse. And second you know all you ever have to do is ask and I will do anything for you. That is what best friends are for. I will be over in a little bit." With that she hung up the phone and waited.

Before she knew it JJ was knocking on her door, so Emily got her crutches and went over to the door. She opened it and let JJ in. JJ steps inside and says, "I picked up your favorite kind of wine, but I guess that is a little out of the question. Congratualtions Emily. Boy or Girl." Emily replies, "Girl." as they sit down on the couch. JJ comments, "Pregnant and in a leg cast. Strat talking girl." Emily responds, "Well, things happen." JJ adds, "That they do. Em, why don't you start from the begining. Tell me about the case and how you ended up in a cast and then we will talk about baby's daddy." Em says, "Alright, but first how about we get something to drink. There should be soda in the fridge that you can bring me. I am fine if you have wine though." JJ cam over with two glasses moments later one filled with wine and the other filled with sprite.

Emily says, "Yeah, ok. So it all began 6 years ago. My last case I worked with Interpol and the CIA before I became an FBI agent. Now none of that is in my file. My files says that I was in the FBI 10 years previous to joining the BAU. This all was classified and a standard background checked didn't pick it up because it is noted as undercover work. The last case my team worked before most of us got out was a terrorist and arms dealer." JJ inquires, "Ian Doyle. I thought that case was classified." Emily agrees, "It was, but classified went out the window when the BAU became invloved. Luckily a few of the Agents from the orginal case were more than willing to help. Those that were still alive at this point. My team was asked to provide a profile on him. So the background recon we did involved all his romantic relationships. I was his type."

JJ asks, "So I don't understand. If all you did was provide the profile, then how did Ian Doyle know about your team?" Emily continues, "I slept with him for a profile, so we could get more information on him. I was in deep had little contact with my team. When the day came that my team was to arrest him, Doyle had found out who I really was. My cover had been compromized. We struggled a bit and he shot me in the shoulder. I felt the impact of the bullet, I kicked down to the ground." JJ says, "What happened next?" Emily answers, "The gun hit the ground when I kicked him so I grabbed him. My team was moving in but not quickly enough. I was losing a lot of blood. I looked and and saw that Doyle was standing over me, so I used my feet and tripped him. He went down hard enough for me to be able to be able to pull my all of my strength together to be able to get to my feet, flip him over and cuff him. My team had gotten there just as I fallen back to the ground again."

JJ mentions, "Why didn't you have back up?" Emily says, "Remember I said I was in deep. They had lost sight of me. It had become hard to communicate." JJ urges, "After that what happened? After they made the arrest?" Emily says, "Doyle was extrided to North Korea. Kan Lee So to be exact. I was rushed to the hospital and my team gave their final profile. After I was released from the hospital there was still one thing I had to do." JJ asks, "What was that?" Emily explains, "I had to send my profile to the North Koreans. The real profile. I had omitted one thing from the orginal profile that my team gave. There was one thing that my team didn't know." JJ questions, "What didn't you put into the profile?" Emily says, "That Doyle had a son. But only after I relocated him and his guardian Louise, I then put him in the profile." JJ suggests, "And you relocated them through the state department?" Emily answers, "Well I did the relocation myself. Faking their deaths. The new identities. You know the drill. The Marshall Service mangages their protection. No one from their old life is allowed to contact them or see them except fro me. I am the only person that knows they are alive from their old life. And only me, Louise, and Marshall Shannon are allowed to take Declan off campus from his school. This assured that he was absoultly the utmost safest he can possibly be."

REVIEWS


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

JJ conitnues, "When did Doyle get out?" Emily says, "He got out 3 months ago. When Sean McCallister got wind of it he notified me first, the Clyde, and then the rest of our team. Doyle went after each member of our team and used them to get information on me. When he was done with them, they were killed. First was Jeremy, then Clyde, and last was Sean. He was unable to get to Ceiea and Mitchell because I brought them in on the case and kept them safe. Jeremy and Sean had betrayed our team and broke oath. Clyde is only dead because he did not know that Doyle knew about the safe house he was going to check out." JJ asks, "Then what?" Emily answers, "The BAU was profiling me, but I was working my own angle. They still hadn't figured out that I was undercover on Doyle. They thought Ceiea was the one undercover."

JJ questions, "Why did you make the team think that? That Ceiea was undercover?" Emily answers, "I did what I had to do. It was the only way to convince them to do an extraction and let me meet with Doyle." JJ says, "What happened?" Emily respomds, "We met where both our teams could see us but I knew we were going to end up at the safe house to talk. We needed to be alone and out of sight. So I had planned for three massive trucks to come and block the intersection. That way they couln't see us or get to us."

JJ comments, "Then what?" Emily says, "When we got to the safe house we worked out our issues, to some extent. He choose me to be his lover back then because I was convient." JJ inquires, "What else?" Emily stated, "He wanted to know where his son was and said the next time we meet will be the last. I told Doyle that is what I was counting on. When I got back to the FBI building I knew it was time to give the profile. I watched Hotch give the profile and walked out towards the end. That is when I made my course for Boston. I already knew where Doyle was. I just had to wait him out. When it was time, I shot out the windows of his car and tried to flash him out with a flash bang gernade."

JJ asks, "What went wrong?" Emily responds, "He never got into the car. After I threw the grenade the other members starting coming out of the car and I said I only want Doyle. When I spotted him I fired one shot and he got off two at me. It hit me in the vest and knocked me to the ground.I recovered quickly and got to my feet but there was no way to shoot my way out. He had me surrounded. I told him to just do it. I was ready to die right there, but instead he he fired 3 more shots at my chest that hit the vest. When I went down he cuffed me and blind folded me. He then put me into his car where I guess I passed out because I don't remember the car ride. The next thing I remember is waking up in a chair with my hands cuffed and my anckles tied to the chair.."

JJ says, "He was planning on torturing you." Emily responds, "Sorta." JJ asks, "What do you mean by that." Emily starts, "He had changed his tone. He wanted to know where the ring he gave me years ago was. I told him I did not have it anymore so he was going to give me a present. One I could not be rid of as easily." JJ questions, "What was that?" Emily stutters on the verge of tears, "Well it is probably easier if I show you."JJ says, "Show me what."

Emily unbottons her shirt and revealed the four leaf clover that was branded into the skin abover her breast. JJ gasps, "Oh my god, Emily if I had only known.." Emily interrupts, "Ther was nothing you could have done. I made sure of that. That no one could have done anything. I made sure that no one knew. After he branded me he tried to convice me that he was going to get out of the business. I told him that he must be crazy to even think I would belive that." JJ questioned, "And after that?" Emily adds, "He then took me to the basement. He told me to do the right thing and let him know where Declan was. I could not do that no matter what the cost. He was now pointing his gun at me. It was pointed at my head, but as he shot went off I kicked his leg which caused the bullet to go into my leg. This caused him fall and drop the gun, but it was just out of my reach. He grabbed my leg and we struggled some then I grabbed gun and shot hime three times. Two to the chest and one to the head. That everything."

Meanwhile at the FBI Morgan had been going through the viedo tape that they had found in the basement. As he was getting towards the end he saw Emily grab the gun and shoot him in the chest. He fell to the ground. Then Emily put her foot on his chest and pointed it at his head. As she got ready to take the shot Emily said something but what stood out the most was her saying_ there is something I want you to know and this is your reward_ and she finally took the shot that ended Doyle. Morgan was shocked at what he had just learned.

Morgan went to go and find Hotch and noticed he was in his office with Strauss. He noted that the others were all standing in the squadroom watching the interaction between Hotch and Strauss because his blinds were open, so it was like an invitation. Morgan asks, "What is going on up there?" _As if he did not already know._ Rossi answers, "The case." Reid adds, "She is not the least bit happy about the actions that Prentiss took on this case to find and kill Doyle. Also she is particularly in favor of our team right not because we helped Emily, who she considers to be a rouge agent meaning we are a rouge team." Morgan replies, "That is bull and she knows it." Mitchell agrees, "All she is doing is favoring politcal pressure." Morgan says, "She may understand better after seeing the tape, but if what you guys are saying is true I do not believe it will help Emily that much."

In Hotch's office Strauss says, "How the hell did this get way too out of control?" Hotch responds, "Emily had orders. She followed them to the key." Strauss questions, "From you?" Hotch says, "From Interpol. And we have evdience that proves self defense." Strauss mentions, "All the way up to the minute that Doyle died." Hotch says, "Well, I have an agent going over the tape now, but there is some self defense involved."

Strauss says, "I need minute by minute to prove this was not an act of revenge. Otherwise she broke oath and is an rouge agent with a team that took actions not as risky but just the same making you a rouge team. I will do the best I can to keep this away from the senate but if evidence proves she went rouge there is not a whole lot I can do for her. Hotch asks, " Does the fact that this was orignally an Interpol case and the fact that she had compromising oaths not help her any." Strauss says, "It depends who she was acting more as."

Hotch admits, "Well she did turn in her badge and gun. I mean she left it behind in her desk drawer when she went to Boston." Strauss says, "That helps. I will do what I can. Interpol has closed their side of the case and will be able to sign off on it once we get Emily side as well as they need Emily account of what happened since it was her case to begin with." Hotch asks, "Is that really neccessary? We have the tape." Strauss says, "It does not cover the entire case. Plus she needs to talk about what happened."

Hotch mentions, "And you think talking to you would be best." Strauss adds, "Yes, for your teams sake. I have to figure out how damaged her goods are before I can even begin to think about placing her on any team again. If that team be yours is still pending." Hotch says, "Should I have someone bring her in tomorrow?" Strauss says, "It is late. I will have an agent bring her in, in a few days. Have your agent who watched the viedo fill out a report. Then send your team home. It has been a long case. I do not need to see your team here tomorrow." Hotch says, "Understood." Then Strauss lets herself out of his office.

After a few minutes of attempting to gather his thoughts Hotch walks down to the squadroom. Hotch begins, "Morgan I need.." Morgan interrupts, "Right here, Hotch," then hands him a file folder. Hotch says, "Very well, then. Get out of here all of you. And Strauss has given us the day off tomorrow. So enjoy it. Morgan, Rossi, Garcia, and Reid walk out of the squadroom leaving Ceiea, Mitchell, and Hotch. Ceiea asks, "What about us?" Hotch answers, "Well the case is close to finished. I have your reports. The FBI no loner requires you assistance. I wish both of you the best of luck. You are oustanding agents." Mitchell adds, "As are you Agent Hotchner. If you ever need help you have our numbers." Then they walk out and Hotch heads to Strauss' office and places the file on her desk.

A/N: So I am wrapping up this story and their will be a sequel. I thinking only a few more chapters to this story so if you have no author alerted me please do so, so you will know when the sequel is up.

Reviews always help.I reply to all reviews. If you have read all this time but have not reviewed now would be the time to do so.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Back at Emily's apartment JJ and Emily had ordered a pizza. JJ had refilled their drinks and they were doing lots of catching up. JJ asked, "So how mad do you think Strauss is?" Emily answered, "On a scale of 1 to 10 probably 15." They both chuckle at that. JJ adds, "Typical Strauss." Emily says, "Yeah, I am not even sure if she is going to let me come back to the BAU. I just have this weird feeling that she may have me reaasgined." JJ questions, "Would it matter? Do you even want to go back to the BAU?" Emily answers, "I do not know. I mean with everything that that has happened. I did not trust them. I said everything was fine when it wasn't. I can not really trust them and they can't trust me. Plus due to the fact I am pregnant maybe it is best if I take myself out of the field. Neither me nor Morgan have the most ideal job to raise a child in. It just seems to me that it is in the best intrest of the baby."

JJ says, "Hold on. Hold on. You are trying to tell me. Bad ass Prentiss would take herself out of the field for a 9 to 5 job. A desk job no less." Emily explains, "Look at what you and Will did. He gave up his sheild for you to keep doing what you love." JJ adds, "And you would give yours up for Morgan." Emily continues, "I love my job. Hell I have worked harder than anyone else in the unit to get here. But at what cost. This job has already cost me three friends, my relationship with Rossi will never be the same it was before they all knew about my past, and I don't know if Hotch and Reid will ever talk to me again. I do not want it to cost me my baby too." JJ says, "I get it. I really do understand. I just never thought that you of all people would be willing to give all this up." Emily says, "It is what I have to do."

JJ asks, "So what is the status of yours and Morgan's relationship? Emily answers, "Well, we are together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. And as far as I can tell he wants to be part of our baby's life." JJ says, "That is good to hear. I don't have to kick his ass then." Emily asks, "What about you and Will. I know things have been a little rocky?" JJ replies, "We are working it out. Ever since I have been at the state department things have been better, but we will see how long that will last."

After they finished eating their pizza and talk some more, JJ heads out and says they will talk soon. Emily then goes down the hall to her bedroom and went to bed thinking about what only transpired three months ago and is finally over. She thought about how she was going to explain this to strauss.

Emily woke up the next morning around 10 feeling refreshed since she got her first good nights rest in a while. She grabbed her phone off of her night stand and called Morgan. After one ring Morgan picked up and said, "Good Morning my beautiful girlfriend." Emily responded, "Good morning. You can't see me, so how can you know if i am beautiful or not." Morgan responds, "Because you are always beautiful. I don't care what you say about your makeup not being done and the cuts on your face you are always beautiful to me." Emily agrees, "Ok, whatever you say what you up to?" Morgan says, "I am getting us coffee and then coming over to your place." Emily replies, "That would be great. I will see you in a little bit then."

After Emily hung up with Morgan, She got dressed and went down to the kitchen and took her pain meds that she was perscribed. After that she went over to couch grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels until she finally settled on and episode of army wives.

A little while later Morgan let himself in and joined Emily on the couch. He handed her the coffee he had brought for emily and she says, "Thank you." then took a sip. Emily adds, "I have something for you too." Emily leaned in and gave him a kiss. When the pulled apart derek commented, "Your form of payment is very much accepted and appreciated."

A few moments of silence passed before Morgan began, "Em, you know we kinda left some things unfinished at the hotel. Some unanswered questions that we need to figure out as a couple before you talk to Strauss tomorrow." Emily responds, "I know. I know." Derek starts, "Well, for starters are you seriously considering leaving the BAU?" Emily says, "It is not exactly a decision I take lightly, but there are some things that I have to consider starting with the team. I know I will not have a poblem working with you in the field but Hotch and Reid especially are not going to be able to easily trust me again if at all ever again. Rossi and I have an mutual understanding, so that would not effect anything. He gets it. He really does. But I did betray you guys and leave out a major part of my life. And if they do decide to accept me again, it will never be the same. Hotch will try to protect me not trust me to do my job. Feel the need to protect me. Both of them have barely said two words to me since the hospital."

Morgan says, "All you have to lose is a little time. That is all they need is some time to process things. Give them that much and they will come around. And with a little hope we can be a team again." Emily lets a tear fall and speaks, "Derek, just listen to me. I can not go back to the BAU. I just do not think it will work. It will not ever be the same because they will not look at me the same as they did before this all started." Derek mentions, "Then you know what to tell Strauss tomorrow." Emily agrees, "Yeah. I do."

The next day Emily was to be questioned by Strauss, so Morgan had drove her in and she went up to Strauss' office knocked on the door then entered. Morgan had gone to the conference room where the rest of the team was at. As Emily sat down she thought about what was about to happen. She was seated across from Strauss and she let out a breath that she had not realized she was holding in. Strauss began, "You killed Doyle. That part is very clear. Now how it happened all the way up to his ultimate demise is the question. Agent Prentiss, I am not trying to screw you over here, but I need to know exactly what happened before I can even begin to place you back on a team. Weather or not that be the BAU is still unclear." Emily responds, "While the actions I took may be a little unethical, I think considering I was under two oaths and torn between two agencies it is understandable why I did what I did. You did not take immediate action against me which tells me that even though my actions are not approved by the FBI, you do not see anything wrong with them because you too wanted this man dead. He caused so much pain and hurt to your unit you did not care what happened to him."

Strauss agrees, "Reguardless of my personal feelings towards this case you did in fact go rouge which in result caused you team to take some risky actions causing them to become a rouge team." Emily says, "They were helping Interpol take down an international threat." Strauss explains, "The matter at hand is not weather they were asisting another agency. For that they are in the clear, but they did not follow protocol. They followed you using risky actions." Emily says, "I do not understand? FBI units do this all the time. Why is this different?" Strauss explains, "It is not different. Those teams are put on probation as will your team. Agent Prentiss, I am going to ask you the unanswered questions now. How did you hide what was going on from profilers?" Emily replied, "I did not hide it. They had noticed changes in my behavior and asked me about it.I always shyed away from them when they asked me about. Several times not only one member of my team but the entire team tried to trap me and make me tell them but I always found a way to avoid it." Strauss asks, "Why didn't you tell your team?" Emily answers, "Because I did not want them to get hurt. If I had not been able to kill Doyle they and their families would still be in danger. I was protecting them." Strauss continues, "Why did you kill Doyle? Out of self-defense? Or revenge?" Emily says, "Both. We struggled. I threw off his shot so the bullet went into my leg, When there was a break between us struggling when doyle was down I grabbed the gun and shot him."

Strauss says, "Ok well you know that you will be given probably 6-8 months leave considering the injuries and that fact you are pregnant. I am sure that each memeber of your team including you will be being served with papers to appear before the senate. They will determine weather or not your team will remain together and be taken off probation." Emily says, "Ma'am if I may. I do not wish to return to the BAU after my leave is up.I will say what I need to, to help my team be cleared by the senate but after that I do not wish to return to the BAU." Strauss asks, "I see, then I will work on finding the right fit for you with another unit and team. I am thinking along the lines of covert operations. It will put some of your spy skills to good use. You will be able to asist on operations and you will be given the chance if sometime in the future you wish to return to field work you will be able to do so." Emily asks, "That is like undercover profiling." Strauss says, "Persicely."

In the conference room Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia were all gathered. They were talking about Emily. Hotch says, "In order for this team to continue to fuction effectively I need everyone to put their feelings out in the open. It can either be this way as a team or with some FBI shrink that you don't know. You choose." Rossi begins, "I understand why she had to do what she did the way she did it. Otherwise we all would of been in a whole lot of danger. I really think you are asking weather or not we can still work with her and my answer to that would be yes. This team needs her just as much as she needs us." Garcia agrees, "What she did saved us from any potential harm that Dolyle could have inflicted upon us or our families. If you do not understand that then you obviously do not understand her. So my answer is yes I can still work with her, but the way some of you are acting will end up with her leaving this team if Strauss decides to let her back."

Reid comments, "I get she did all this to protect us, but she could have told us and we could have helped. The fact that she obviously didn't trust us enough makes my trust in her non visible. I believe she did what she had to so she could take down Doyle no matter what harm that could have caused her or in the end us. I do not think I could trust her to have my back or I could trust myself to have hers." Morgan mentions, "Well I think that is crap. It is not that you do not want to trust her it is the fact that she did not tell any of us to protect us and well I think that is the most honorable thing ever and if you do not see that then you will be missing out on getting to be friends with her."

Hotch says, "I see where you are coming from Morgan. I do understand your point of veiw, but the fact of the matter is that she did not tell us anything that we could have used to help her before it got too out of hand. She went rouge and because we still wanted to help her even though she clearly did not want our help, we are considered a rouge team because we took risky actions ourselves. I do not believe that this team will be able to function to the best of our abilities or at all with the trust issues that clearly lie here." Morgan argues, "so that is it? You are just going to give up on her? Not even put up a fight or show her that you are trying. Yes she made some mistakes in this whole situation. Yes she could have done some things differently, but this is not the answer. Right now she feels more alone then when she decided that she had to do this all on her own. What she needs is our support and we are clearly not even giving her that. She may have already decided to walk away from this team and we are just going to let her."

Garcia asks, "What do you know?" Morgan says, "I can't say with any certainty but she was not exactly sure of a decision when we left this morning, so nothing good will come out of that meeting with Strauss because she has been on and off between a decision since last night. Time can only tell." Garcia says, "We need her and if you two can see that,looking at Hotch and Reid, then you are even more stubborn than she is."

Just then Emily came down the hall on her crutches and entered the conference room." Rossi spoke up, "Emily." Everyone turned and looked. Emily began, "Well, probably as you all figured this team is on probation until further notice. Strauss wanted me to pass that along to you,Sir,looking at Hotch. Furthermore I am no longer part of this team." Garcia says, "Because of Strauss." Emily says, "No, I have decided not to return to the BAU after my leave is up. I believe it is in the best intrest of this team, that I am no longer part of it. This is not a decision I have made lightly but considering the current situation it is better for all of us this way. And due to the fact that I am expecting the unit I am being moved to requires less field work. It is better for the baby this way. Anyways I am so sorry for everything I have put this team through. I never meant for any of you to be involved, but nothing exactly turned out the way I had planned." Rossi gets up and says, "Let me drive you home." Emily agrees, "Alright. Derek, your apartment tonight." He nods and then Emily and Rossi walk out of the BAU and to the parking garage.

In the car Rossi begins, "Are you sure this is what you want? That you want to transfer units." Emily says, "You are the first person I am telling this so keep it quiet cause I do not want the others getting the wrong idea, but I am tranfering into covert operations. I am doing this because I miss my days as a spy a little but also because it will put all my spy skills to use and if some day in the future I wish to return to field work I can. But for now I can be safe with a behind the scenes from the action desk job." Rossi says, "Well it seems as though you have a plan. How does Morgan feel about this?" Emily responds, "He already knew. He just did not know what unit I was going to be transfered to. I had told him this yesterday." Rossi questions, "But he had said that you were unsure going into your meeting with Strauss today." Emily comments, "He just said that so you guys would hear it from me first instead of Morgan telling you what was happening." Rossi mentions, "You already knew you did not want to work with our team anymore when you went into the meeting with Strauss."

Emily says, "Yes I did, but Strauss wasn't going to have me transfered. She did not even ask. So I asked to be removed from the team. It would have been impossible to work with some people. It is for the best this way. Anyways, this way I am out of the field at a desk job and still doing something I love. It is better for my baby this way." Rossi says, "And you are sure there is no place for you with us anymore." Emily adds, "Pretty sure. Do not worry. We will still be friends and I will still come to you with advice. I just won't be working with you anymore." Rossi replies, "Then good luck." After that they arrived at Morgan's apartment building and Emily got out of the car got her crutches from the back and made her up to Morgans apartment.

A/N Well this is the last chapter of this part. It just seems like a natural pause. There will be a part 2 coming soon so author alert me if you haven't yet. And as always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
